


Was it all just a nightmare?

by Rlm5



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 84,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlm5/pseuds/Rlm5
Summary: Clarke awakes to an alien world, nothing new there but when those that died are asleep, alive and well. Well that's definitely new!With Lexa by her side, will Clarke and co finally find peace and happiness?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To you all the 100 fans positivity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+you+all+the+100+fans+positivity).

The scream echoes through the expansive hall. The smell of burnt flesh and pain still riding her. Her heartbeat and breathing unbelievably fast.  
A voice from behind her doesn't make sense.  
"Simulation complete. Sleep mode activated." A buzzer sounds "Warning, warning subject awake, warning, warning...."  
Clarke shoots backward as her surroundings come in to focus. Forcing the feeling and terror of being burnt alive out of her mind. The shock of what happened another story as her body shakes uncontrollably and a deathly chill leaks all the way to her bones.  
The voice and warning alarm grates on her nerves. Yet she is confused by what her eyes see.  
A huge room with quads upon quads of beds, people and wires running through them. She looks down at her own arms. A gasp escapes her lips as she views those wires embedded into her own skin.  
The memory of Mount weather rushes into her mind. Quickly, whimpering in pain, she yanks the wires out and slides off her platform. Waiting for what, she doesn't know.  
The only sound the God damn computer voice and alarm repeating over and over again causing her fear to rise higher along with it. Well, at least she can do something about one issue. She shoots up from the floor, looks about quickly to see if anyone is coming but no one is. She focuses on the panel, her hand shakes as she goes through the system.  
"Alarm deactivated"  
Clarke wraps her arms as tightly around herself as she can. She must find a blanket or clothing as soon as possible to regain heat to her damaged body. She turns and stares at the great expanse of space before her.  
Where the hell am I, what the hell is going on and so many other questions rush through her mind. Her survival instincts take over and she slowly makes her way down the corridor. As she passes the bodies that lay still, she recognizes a face here and there. People she has seen, interacted with lay dormant. The creepiness of it all weighs on her. There are no signs of Bellamy and the others , that she sacrificed herself for in order for the to live, from Sanctum. What is real? If she died then where the hell is this place? Hell?  
Her body shakes more with each thought. Monitoring her own body she knows if she doesn't try to calm down and relax she will pass out. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath  
"Come on Clarke, you've been in worse situations" she mutters to herself  
Her voice sounds loud in the eerie silence. A wall up ahead has doors embedded into it. Relief floods through her and she quickens her pace. A control panel to the left lights up. Clarke studies it but it is the medical board for all beds in the room. Out of the corner of her eye she glimpses piles of clothes laying on a rack. Rushing over she quickly goes through them. Items appear before her eyes that she hasn't worn or seen in ages. A coat of armour with a crimson sash hangs forlornly on a peg. The memory of the previous owner still lodged in her mind. She turns abruptly, was that a sound?, but her mind is playing tricks on her. Grabbing whatever clothes she can and quickly dressing. One more look reveals no weapons.  
"I'd feel better if I had something" she thinks  
Something about the medical panel draws her back to it. Each quad has a number, a mark on a map. Clarke opens up a new screen and names in alphabetical order appear. She scrolls through them. A name from the past catches her eye. She taps on it  
"Anya, simulation complete. Subject comatose, awaiting further institutions"  
Clarke shakes her head, the vital signs read normal. The heartbeat strong and steady.  
She gasps "what the.."  
A sudden thought crosses her mind.  
"Are you here? Are you alive?" She whispers  
"How do I do a search?" Her voice rings out laced with frustration  
"Please state the name of the subject?" The computers voice replies  
Clarke smiles " Thank fuck for technology" she takes a deep breath and says the one name that is always on her mind " Lexa"  
Silence  
Her mind races. She's not here screams through her thoughts as the pain anew rips into her soul.  
"Lexa... status .. Simulation complete, subject comatose, awaiting further instructions"  
Clarke can't breath for a second. Tears fill her eyes as she stares non unbelieving at the screen in front of her. Through her tears she reads  
Heartbeat steady, vital signs green. Quickly she brings up the layout of the quads and there a green beacon, 6 rows across and 15 down is Lexa. A quick review of Madi's vital signs shows she is well and ok for now. Clarke turns and runs.  
Laying before her, asleep and unchanged is that one person she would never forgot, never love anyone else as much as she loved her. Lexa lay peacefully unaware of anything surrounding her. Clarke gently, hands shaking this time with emotions, moves a strand of loose hair from her face.  
"Hey you, I can't believe your here" she wipes the tears from her eyes.  
An urge to check her chest for that fatal injury has her hands moving on their own accord.  
Clarke can't believe what she is looking at. Skin perfect and intact lays beneath her fingers.  
"The gunshot wound never happened? I was never on fire? " shot through her thoughts as does the names on the board, Anya, Jasper "has anyone died? Are they all here?" She looks out among the quads  
The sudden thought that friends, family, loved ones and enemies could all be alive and laying on a slab in this room.  
"What the fuck is going on?"  
Studying the panel above the pod reveals an awakening programme.  
"Here we go" Clarke presses the button as butterflies flutter inside her stomach at the thought of her love awake and in her arms. "For a long time this time" she vows  
Slowly, feeling comes back into her body. Her own heart beating in her ears a welcoming sound. Wait, her heart? Lexa, confused, opens her eyes suddenly. Her surroundings alien and unknown.  
"Hey, your ok, I've got you"  
That voice! Lexa's head turns sharply towards it. Her eyes fall upon the woman who stole her heart. Her breath and words stolen and all she can do is stare.  
"Hi," Clarke whispers. Her voice gentle yet cracking with emotion. Her eyes full of tears. One escapes down the side of her cheek  
Lexa's hand instinctively moves to capture it and touch the face of her lover.  
"Cl.." her voice rough from not being used just a croak. She swallows and tries again "Clarke"  
Clarke collapses forward. Her lips gentle yet urgent as the meet Lexa's. A moan escapes from both of them and a fire burns inside them as their passion ignites.  
Clarke pulls away reluctantly  
"I've missed you, I've missed you" she repeats continuously as her forehead leans against Lexa's  
"Shush, it's ok" is all Lexa can say  
Still confused as to how she is alive, in her lovers arms and in a place she has never seen before.  
"Clarke, where are we? What happened? How am I not dead?"  
Clarke leans back at studies her face.  
"I don't know where we are, or what is happening but you did die or so it seemed yet somehow your alive"  
Clarke strokes Lexa's face. The strong urge to keep touching her and making sure that this is really happening taking over her body. Lexa places her own hands over Clarke's  
"We should find out what is going on" she looks down her body " and I think I would like some God damn clothes and my swords" she mutters a touch of disgust in her voice  
Clarke laughs and before Lexa can say anything, she leans in for a kiss  
"I love you" she mutters breathlessly against Lexa's mouth before recapturing those stunning lips, again, with her own.  
The kiss deepens but they both know their needs will have to wait.  
"Our duty to our people comes first" Lexa mutters just as breathlessly as Clarke  
"One day?" Clarke looks into her eyes  
'One day" Lexa nods  
The rest of the sentence unspoken as they both know it. One day, we will owe nothing to our people.  
That freedom and future a possibility. The lives they knew possibly a lie and this reality their true universe? But what kind of universe is it? and what the hell is going on? Are they on a planet or in space? These questions are thrown around as they walk back to the rack of clothes.  
Lexa dresses quickly , while Clarke studies the monitor. With a tap on a panel she gains access to a hand held device. Her mother's name appears twice on the list.  
"What the???"  
She brings up their vital signs. One reads normal but something is off about the others heartbeat. Lexa peers over her shoulder and arms snake, welcomingly, around her waist.  
"Have you found something?" She asks. The monitor readings garbled to her untrained eye.  
"My mother" Clarke replies" She has two inputs on the system. One reads as you would expect it but there is something off about the other one"  
"Well, let's go and find out, shall we?"  
Lexa releases Clarke body but reaches down for a hand. She gently tugs Clarke away from the wall panel.  
"So, where are we going?" Lexa looks out at the quads. The prone bodies and silence of the place freakishly eerie" The sooner we get our people up the better" she whispers  
"Agree" Clarke whispers back  
They head off towards the flashing green light further in amongst the quads. On the way, Clarke fill Lexa in on everything that has happened. On finding that Clarke has a daughter, Lexa smiles  
"I would like to meet her" she says softly  
"You will" Clarke replies  
"Sooner than later" Lexa looks around " I don't like the thought of her being unconscious and vulnerable. Awake we can move and fight together if we have to"  
Clarke smiles and stops Lexa in order to kiss her.  
"Thank you"  
Lexa smiles and nods. Her hand itches for the feel of her sword hilt as they walk past dozen of bodies, alive yet dormant. Any second now she anticipates one to move and lash out at them yet they never do. Her warrior instincts on high alert. There's too much to risk with everyone being unconscious. Yes the sooner they get their people up the better she thinks to herself.  
The bodies lay side by side. Both identical yet as Clarke studies them up closer there are subtle differences. Their body functions a mirror of each others. One breaths in the other out. Their heartbeat in a race one slightly behind. Clarke stands up perplexed at what it means. Did the destruction of her mums mind create another being. If she wakes both up will one be her mum and the other Simone? She shakes her head.  
"This whole damn place is confusing. I don't need this too!!" She grumbles  
"What do you want to do? Shall we leave them?" Lexa asks from another bed.  
Markus lays unconscious, alive and intact. As with all the others his vital signs read normal, comatose and awaiting instructions.  
"Instructions!" Clarke yells slightly louder than she intended to do.  
She quickly changes the monitor to her left and studies the reading  
"Vital signs normal, comatose and awaiting instructions" she yelps "Mum!!"  
Quickly and without hesitation she presses the awaken procedure button and waits.  
A moan escapes her lips and the feeling of her body re registers with her brain. Abby shoots up, her hand against her chest. The memory of what happened and the darkness closing in causes her breath to stop  
"I died, they killed me" her voice full of panic  
"Mum, Mum, it's ok, your safe. It's over" Clarke appears in front of her.  
Abby's breaths in sharply  
"Clarke?" Her hand reaches out tentatively  
"Yes it's me" Clarke grabs the hand and guides it to her cheek " Hey" she says softly as her voice breaks with emotion  
Abby let's out a joyful gasp as she pulls Clarke into a hug.  
Their surroundings come into focus.  
"Where are we?" She mutters  
Clarke sits back  
"Good question and we don't have the answer to that yet"  
Abby looks about, her eyes widen as Lexa comes into view  
"Good to see you again Abby" Lexa says softly as she nods in Abby's direction  
"How?"  
"It appears that some of the people we have lived with are still alive here. There are some names though that are not here? I haven't figured out what it all means" Clarke says as she moves a strand of her mothers hair  
Abby head whips back to Clarke. There is only one name on her lips  
"Kane?"  
She looks at her daughter. Clarke smiles gently  
"Do you want to wake him?"  
Clarke nods in the direction of the bed Lexa is standing near.  
A sob escapes Abby's lips. Can it be true? How is it possible? She stands up too quickly and dizziness takes a hold of her. Clarke quickly catches her.  
"Easy Mum, your still not stable to move that fast"  
They walk slowly over to where Kane lies asleep and unharmed  
"His injuries?" Abby mutters before her hand covers her mouth  
"I know, it's the same with Lexa and I" Clarke replies  
"You?" Abby turns to Clarke  
Clarke takes a deep breath. She hadn't told Lexa this part.  
"I volunteered to be sacrificed in order to save our people and allow them to live in Sanctum. I, Josephine, had to be the one to die"  
Both Abby and Lexa stare at her neither saying or moving for what felt like a lifetime. Abby speaks first  
"How, did I get such an amazing woman as my daughter" she says as she embraces Clarke  
Clarke releases the breath that she wasn't aware she was holding until then. Her arms automatically return her Mother's embrace. The joy in her heart that she has gained two of her family back from the dead within a couple of hours unbelievable. Her gaze meets Lexa's. Lexa shakes her head  
"You are truly the greatest leader I have ever known" Lexa says her voice filled with admiration and love


	2. Chapter 2

She looks down at the sleeping body. Something keeps stopping her from waking this one.   
"Why are you not waking him?" 

It's a good question.   
"I don't know" Clarke answers honestly   
"What do you mean? He's frigging family, one of us. Wake him up"   
Her hand goes to the control panel but stops mid-air.   
"You don't want him to wake!! Your afraid! You know he'll speak the truth. Tell us all how we've failed, how we can't do better"   
Clarke looks down once more. The reason she can't wake this one is because she is afraid but not for the reasons Monty has said. She's afraid of losing him again, the pain of watching him lose himself again as he did before. Suddenly a thought rushes through her.   
"Idiot" she mutters as she quickly studies the tablet "Please be here"   
A green light shines not to far from where they are. Clarke moves towards it   
"Clarke!!?" Monty yells after her "Fuck this, there's no way she's not waking him" he mutters as he follows after her   
Harper follows them both. Lost at how to help either of them. Her only job at the moment is to try and calm Monty but she's not sure how long it will work for.

Clarke checks the panel on front of her. Everything reads good. There are no warning signs, no reason why she can't be woken. 

"Clarke, God damn...."   
Monty's word die off as he stares at the woman in front of him. Her name escapes his lips   
"Maya"   
"If we wake her first, then she can help us, she'll give Jasper a reason to live" Clarke speaks as she moves swiftly through the waking procedure, Arms shot around her as she finishes.

"Your awesome. I'm sorry I doubted you" 

The voice whispers in her ear. God she has missed these hugs, this man. Conjuring him in her mind to fight Josephine was her lifeline, without him she may not be here right now.   
"I love you" she whispers   
Monty pulls away. He studies her   
"Maybe one day, you will tell me what happened to you on Sanctum?"   
Clarke just nods. That story is to raw for her. She needs time to heel, to regroup, Even though she knows it's over, she can't shake the feeling that Josephine is somehow still within her waiting to be released.   
Maya's moan draws their attention back to her. Confused and scared she shots up off the bed.   
"Hey, it's ok, your safe" Clarke gently speaks to her. Calming her 

"Clarke?"   
Clarke nods   
"But I died"   
The pain and regret of what she did rises. Clarke, being Clarke, will never forgive herself for what she did.   
"I'm so sorry Maya" tears pool in her eyes.   
"Sorry? Why?" Maya reaches out and wipes a tear away " You had to do what you did Clarke, we left you no choice. You and all your people would have died. Besides, my own people would have killed me anyway. I died believing in and doing what was right. That's a good way to die don't you think?"

Clarke pulls her into a hug. This is a woman that she would be honoured to call friend, a woman who will help make a difference, help them to make the right choice in whatever comes along. 

"Speaking of dead, how am I alive? and where the hell are we?" Maya asks as she takes in her surroundings   
"We're still figuring that out" Clarke replies honestly " We" she looks to Monty then back to Maya " need your help with Jasper"

Jasper's name alone washes her confusion away 

"Is he ok? How can I help?"   
Clarke, Monty and Harper fill Maya in on the past events, as they head back to Jasper's sleeping body.   
"He killed himself?" The anguish in her voice painful for the others to hear 

Their own feelings wrapped in those three words   
"Yes" Monty voice is so quiet " Losing you broke him"   
Silence fills the air but it is not alone, regret and pain ride along with it as each one of them revisit the past.   
Maya shakes herself   
"Wake him please" 

Clarke obediently does just that. No one want to wait any longer. This is a time to heel, a time to face the past and deal with it. To move on from whatever this place is.   
"New beginnings" Clarke mutters   
Somehow though she must have said it loud enough for others to hear   
"New beginnings" repeats around her   
Quietly others have joined their small group. Lexa with Madi by her side, Abby, Markus, Bellamy, Echo, Indra, Gaia, Niylah, Jackson, Miller, Lincoln and others, their names escape Clarke mind as she looks around. Bellamy's face says it all   
"She's not here, Where's O? Clarke whispers 

"We can't find her" Bellamy's voice cracks slightly with emotion "everyone else of the 100 is here but O" 

Clarke remains silent. How? What? Why? Where the hell are they and what exactly is going on? She can't get the questions out, there are too many.   
"But she was real? Wasn't she? I mean you watched her being born, helped her grow. She was with us throughout our Journey?" 

Bellamy's face crumbles   
"I know," he pauses "I lost her on the way and I just got her back but now..." he doesn't finish.   
Bellamy swallows hard, he feels exhausted. Literally has nothing left exhausted. After everything that has happened, that they thought they had a chance at peace, at surviving, they wake up in an unknown place with people who died alive and his sister not among them. Was it all a dream? A nightmare? Which is the real dream? Are they awake?   
"Do we know anything about this place?" He asks his voice rough   
"Nothing yet" Clarke say weakly   
"I just.. what the hell is going on?"   
"I wish I knew Bell, I wish I knew"   
They all fall silence, turning around to stare at their surroundings. It's dull light interior seems to suck up their hope.   
Jasper awakes to a face that he never thought he would ever see again

"Maya?"   
"It's me"   
Their reunion touches everyone's heart and definitely a much needed happy moment. Once fully recovered and reunited with everyone else. Jasper looks about and then voices his opinion   
"Ok, I, for one, vote we get the hell out of this creepy place" he looks down at the gown he's wearing "and some clothes would be nice"   
Everyone agrees and Clarke points the way to the doors and clothes. An odd feeling falls over her as Roan walks ahead of them, Lexa refused to have him behind , asking questions about what happened after the conclave, why are they not on Earth, how the hell is he and others who died are very much alive. Clarke stays quiet, allowing Echo to fill him in.

At the doors, Monty studies the control panel to the door. 

"It's nothing I've seen before" He mutters   
"Can you open it?" Clarke asks   
"Possibly, would be good if I had tools" Monty looks over his shoulder "Isn't there anything?"   
Everyone looks around but there's nothing. 

"Clarke"   
Clarke spins. Her name sounds so weak   
"O?"   
Bellamy immediately looks in her direction   
"Help me" the voice fades   
"Shit O? Where are you?"   
Clarke spins around expecting to see something anything that might lead her to O.   
"Clarke" Bellamy grabs her gently "what is it? What's happening?"   
"You didn't hear that?" 

Clarke stares up into his face. The anguish written there says everything. He didn't hear O.   
"I felt something" Monty says quietly a shiver runs through him   
Jasper, Abby, Markus, Lincoln Maya, Harper, Lexa and Roan all admit that they also felt something but can't explain what exactly.   
Once more confusion runs through them all. There seems to be more questions here than there are answers. How can only a few feel something yet others do not and why was Clarke the only one to hear O's voice. 

"Wait, there is one thing that you all have in common" Jackson pipes up   
Clarke turns to him   
"What?"   
The confusion and too many questions cloud her thoughts for her to think clearly.   
"You all died" his replies quietly 

Clarke and the others look at each other. Did their deaths connect them somehow?   
"I really would like some answers rather than keep coming up with question after question" Clarke sighs loudly "What are we missing?"   
She stands next to Monty, both stare intently at the blank control panel.   
"It doesn't look like there would be a way to get into the controls" Clarke speaks softly to Monty   
"There's always a way Clarke" Monty replies but doesn't seem sure of his skills this time.   
Clarke reaches out. Her hand tentatively touches the pad. Pain erupts quickly from her palm.   
"Ow"   
As Clarke pulls it away, the doors open.   
Everyone freezes. A dark corridor is revealed, the only light red and flashing.

"That's not a good sign" Murphy voice unusually loud in the silence and when no one has a go at him, he knows he's right. Shit he hates being right. 

"Weapons would be good right now" Roan mutters   
Clarke finds Lexa by her side.   
"You are bleeding Clarke" Lexa's voice is etched with both concern and confusion   
The shock of the door opening had Clarke forget about the pain in her palm. She looks down to find a long gash heavily bleeding. 

"Natbleda?" Lexa stares at Clarke "How is this possible"   
O's voice is loud as she screams through Clarke's mind. A sound that Clarke never wants to hear again.   
"What was that?" Lexa looks out to the corridor   
"You heard that this time?"   
"Yes, it's hard to miss someone screaming" 

Clarke looks at Lexa the others. They still didn't hear it yet this time Lexa did. A headache begins to form. This whole place is beginning to get on her nerves.   
Immediately Clarke turns, with her head held high, she starts to walk along the corridor. Lexa quickly by her side. She doesn't ask Clarke about her blood as she knows there are more important issues to deal with first and that isn't one of them. 

"Does anything look familiar?" Lexa whispers   
"No, I have never seen this place before" Clarke whispers back   
The thought of why the door opened for her bugs her somehow. Was it the night blood? Or is there something else at play. How did Lexa hear O's scream? Her headache worsens.

As they walk along Lexa can't help but glance over at Clarke. Is it possible to fall in love with someone again? Not just deepen the love that's there but look at them a new and watch that one person steal your breath and heart away over and over again. This is what she feels like every time she stares at Clarke. How a small smile here, a look there just sweeps her off her feet. 

Of all the people to be Heda after her it should have been this woman by her side. Lexa sees in Clarke, the leader she aspired to become, a strong, caring woman who would sacrifice herself, time and time again, for her people.   
"Roan, take a few warriors and scout ahead" Lexa asks without looking at him   
"You are no longer heda Lexa, you can not order me to do anything" Roan barks back   
Lexa is cut off before she can answer   
"But I am. Take warriors with you and scout ahead" Madi commands   
Roan looks down at her.   
"I don't know or recognise you. So you are not my Heda"   
"She is our heda" Indra's voice is quiet yet there is a touch of anger there   
Roan looks around him, faces of people he doesn't know look back. A few Azgeda warriors move up   
"I am Roan of Azgeda, who is with me"   
"There is no Azgeda nation anymore. We are Wonkru and Madi is our Heda" Echo moves to stand behind Madi   
After all she has seen and been through, she will stand by them and this is where her loyalty now lies. She would die for those around her Bellamy, Clarke, Madi, Gaia, Indra, Abby, Raven, Markus, Emori, Monty, Harper and yes even Murphy, who has managed to sneak into her heart. They have all shown and taught her so much. They are her family and their love is something she cherishes. They have shown her how love is strength and not a weakness.

"Your just a traitor, a nothing" Roan spits out   
Bellamy moves to defend Echo, even if it means punching Roan, he wont let him talk to her that way   
"Enough!" Madi raises her hand to stop Bellamy " You are wrong about Echo, she is one of our greatest warriors. Now, you have a choice either join us, do as your told or " Madi pauses "go back to the room and be put asleep. Choose"

Roan, once more, looks down at her and everyone around him. It is all alien to him, this new group of people, the new heda, the dead alive and their surroundings.   
"Hey"   
Clarke's voice gains his attention and he turns to look at her   
"I know it's confusing and a lot has changed but we could still use your help. You are Roan, a great warrior and my friend. Please stay and help us"   
Roan looks into Clarke's eyes. This is a woman he trusts, she always looked out for everyone even though sometimes those choices where tough and more for her people than his but he would have done the same.   
"I'll stay but only because you asked me too"   
Clarke smiles at him   
"Thank you"   
Indra, Roan and a group of warriors set off up the never ending tunnel.   
Clarke stares after them. The sound of Lexa's voice brings her attention back to the woman next to her.   
"I'm sorry Clarke but I feel we should be cautious and being in front could be dangerous. I don't want to lose you"   
Clarke sighs   
"Your right, I just want answers. Oh and I can look after myself" Clarke smiles   
Lexa returns her smile   
"I know you can"   
Lexa whispers as her lips hover above Clarke's before she moves in for a kiss. Clarke moans as those gorgeous lips capture hers. The kiss soft, short yet full of need.   
They both breath heavily.   
"Come let's go and make sure we are safe" Lexa reaches for Clarke's hand and gently pulls her close as they restart their journey after Roan and the others.


	3. Chapter 3

The corridor is nothing new, the same style as the great hall that they woke up in. The only slight difference, apart from the flashing red light, are the walls which appear to be darker somehow.  
It's almost as if they are all meant to be afraid, afraid of the dark forboden corridor, afraid of what is up ahead. Is it just a parlour trick to make them feel uncomfortable and uneasy as they walk through the unknown surroundings but it's not just the colour of the walls or the red light that has them all on edge. Then there's the silence a silence that hangs so thickly in the air that it's hard to breathe.  
A chill creeps over Clarke and she shivers. Lexa gazes at her and squeezes her reassuringly squeezes her hand. Clarke squeezes back. Whatever happens, they have one another and no matter what, Clarke is not losing Lexa again. She quickly glances at her soulmate, the only woman for her and feels the joy wash over her but the worrying thought of everything that has happened naws at that joy.  
"You get people killed, you killed Lexa" echoes through her mind  
What if it's right? What if something she does kills this Lexa like it did before. The cold chill isn't from the air around them but inside of her, in her bones and it is not going away.   
"You will lose, you'll never change Wanheda"  
Clarke stops and has to look around, was that a voice that she heard outside or inside of her mind, her dark thoughts, her dark conscience. She shivers, there is no warmth for her, no comfort.  
"Go away" she whispers   
"Clarke? Are you ok? God your freezing. here have my cloak"   
Lexa wraps her cloak around Clarke and then proceeds to rubs her arms to try to help her warm up.  
"Talk to me?" She whispers   
Lexa feels helpless, a feeling she vehemently hates. How can she help Clarke if she doesn't know what is wrong, how can she fight when she doesn't know who or what she is fighting. Yes, helpless is not where she wants to be especially when Clarke is distraught by something.  
Clarke turns slowly to her. Her eyes show her pain but she doesn't say what or why.   
"I'm ok, let's just keep moving"  
Lexa can only nod, she knows that Clarke will tell her when she is ready and to push her will gain nothing but Clarke's withdrawal.  
Roan and the others stand at a crossroads waiting for them to decide which way. Everyone looks at the different directions, oddly not one of them looks backwards.   
"Well, which way shall we go?" Roan asks   
His voice is lower now in case there is something, someone around  
" Should we split up and check out each one?" Monty asks yet he's not a fan of the idea  
"No, we stick together" Clarke mutters   
She's distracted by something, a pull, a need, she spins and walks to the corridor on the right from where they came.  
"This way"   
She doesn't wait for the rest, a sudden urge to hurry, to get somewhere override's everything   
"O?" she whispers under her breath   
"Damn it Clarke" Roan grumbles as they are left behind her to play catch up. He soon catches her and just brushes past her.  
"Stay behind us! Your too important to lose Clarke " he says over his shoulder   
Clarke watches them as they, the front guards, take the lead. She suddenly realises she has lost Lexa's hand but, almost by magic, Lexa is there by her side and taking her hand once more.  
Is this a dream?? Clarke has to wonder. She feels off, feels out of it as if encased in a pool of water. Her clarity coming and going as she moves further along this corridor. What the hell is going on?  
"Clarke"  
Roan calling her name breaks her out of whatever it is that's trying to drown her. She looks at the door, it's the same mechanism as the hall. Clarke doesn't hesitate and immediately puts her hand against the pad. Another sharp pain shots through her but she doesn't get a chance to recover as the doors glide open to reveal it's contents.  
There in a ball of water with tubes coming out of her is Octavia. Her naked body spasms as if she is in pain, yet she looks asleep.  
"O"   
Bellamy rushes forward not caring for his safety or anything else except his sister.  
"Bell wait!" Clarke yells  
He doesn't listen. Bellamy reaches out and touches the ball of water, his hand passes through the wall and with a deep breath, Bellamy plunges forward.  
The ball loses its cohesive shape and explodes around them and those who are near. Bellamy catches Octavia in his arms before his feet are knocked out from under him as the power of the water takes him down.  
He wipes the water from his eyes and then reaches for O's face.  
"O?" His voice is rough with emotion   
Octavia doesn't wake and her body spasms in his arms. Bellamy quickly looks for the one person who can help but doesn't have to look far.  
Clarke is by his side and her mum a step behind   
"Her pulse is fast" Clarke looks to her mum  
Abby, removing the tubes, looks back. She hasn't seen anything like it before and is out of her element. Even removing the tubes maybe a wrong idea but they appear to only function as life support for the water and nothing else  
"Someone find a blanket or anything to wrap her in. I don't like her colour or these spasms"  
Clarke gets up, quickly scanning the room. There has to be something here, anything? Moira appears in her eye sight  
"Jasper's gone back with Lincoln to see if there are blankets and to get clothing for O" she says calmly   
"That's go..."  
Suddenly Clarke can't speak, can't breath. She coughs, bringing up the water in her lungs.  
"She's chocking, we have to put her on her side"   
Clarke hears her mum's voice but it's not for her. It's Octavia who is drowning, who is chocking on the water in her lungs not Clarke. Lexa, Madi and Moira stay with Clarke. Concerned and confused as to what is going on. Their not the only one's as Clarke herself doesn't understand how she is somehow connected to O and why.  
Octavia stirs, the cold hits her like a ton of bricks followed quickly by the non ability to breath and she chokes. A voice giving orders is near her but she's too busy trying to breath. Someone lays her on her side  
"She's awake"  
"O, O your ok, it's ok"  
Octavia takes a deep needed breath, her lungs are clear of water. Jesus did she actually drown?  
"What an idiot move O" she thinks  
Images of strange shadows drifting around a room, test after test and then pain so much pain. Suddenly O is aware of where she is, the room will be forever etched in her nightmares just as the scars are etched on her skin. Pure fear shots through her and she stares up at two faces she doesn't know. She screams and rushes away  
"Get away from me!!!" She yells  
Everyone freezes, no one moves. Octavia takes them in, who are they? What do they want from me? She settles upon a face, a face someone she knows.  
"Clarke!"   
Octavia shots up off the floor and straight into Clarke's arms. Clarke manages to brace herself before the impact. She glances over to Bellamy and they share a look of utter confusion.  
"Hey, it's ok, your safe now and no one's going to harm you"   
Fuck! Clarke thinks as her hands touch O's scared back. What the hell happened and why does she recognises Clarke and not her own brother. The headache from before starts it's rhythm once more as she tries to find answers to more questions. Like a maze that has so many dead ends than exits.  
Clarke, looks around, is it a maze? Are they some kind of test rats for a sick project? If their the puppets on the sting where are the puppeteers? A sudden need to get outside, to feel air and the openness of the great outdoors washes over her. It's so bad that she almost screams yet quickly bites her lip to contain it. Lexa stares at her, she knows Clarke isn't right, isn't well. Clarke reaches out for her lifeline, her rock and Lexa grabs her hand, steading her and calming her.   
"O?" Clarke says her name gently   
Octavia pulls away but not far as if Clarke is her rock, her lifeline.  
"Hey, you ok?"  
"I don't know, I... where are we?"  
"We're trying to figure that one out"  
"Hey" Bellamy speaks gently, his hands low and non threatening   
O just stares at him with no recognition. Bellamy's heart shatters and he looks pleadingly at Clarke for help  
Clarke takes a deep breath   
"O, what do you remember?"  
O returns her focus to Clarke.  
"I remember you, us walking through the forest"  
"Us?"   
"Yeah, you, Finn, Jasper and Monty. We were going somewhere" O tries to think but nothing comes " I saw the river and jumped in.." again she pauses  
"Can you remember anything before the forest?" Bellamy has to ask  
She has to remember him, has to remember their childhood together.  
O looks to him then back to Clarke. She tries to remember what happened before the forest and after the river.  
A trickle of blood appears out of O's nose  
"Hey, hey it's ok, it will come to you"  
Octavia stares back at Clarke, she's saying something but it's garbled. As dizziness washes over her, O's mind completely goes blank and the world around her goes dark.  
Clarke knows something's not right by O's vacant stare. O's eyes roll up into her head as her body begins to spasm again. Clarke can barely keep her up, her body just a dead weight in her arms  
"MOM!"  
Abby's quickly there and between them, the get O to the floor and place her in the recovery position.  
Clarke looks to her mum for help, guidance in what the hell is going on, what to do and what exactly is wrong with O. Abby knows that look and is frustrated that she can't help her daughter as she hasn't got the answers herself.  
Jasper and Lincoln return with clothes and blankets. They cover O and all they can do now is wait for her to wake up. Roan and Indra are keen to carry on exploring the corridors,   
"I, for one want out of this hell hole" Indra mutters and Clarke can't help but agree   
Indra and Roan pick a small group of warriors each. Their plan to go back a split up to search others tunnels. Anything in the room that can be used as a weapon is collected and shared out. The rest of them with a larger group of warriors will stay in the room with O and wait.  
Those that are in the room, talk quietly and wonder around looking for any clue to where they are. Clarke tries to console Bellamy   
"It maybe a temporary form of amnesia Bellamy"  
"What if it isn't? what if she never remember me?"  
Bellamy raises his arms in defeat  
"Hey, we'll figure it out. Don't we always?"  
Bellamy nods. A moan from O, draws them immediately back to her side. She wakes, the confusion from earlier hasn't gone away but she smiles when she's sees both Jasper and Monty.  
"Hey, you two"   
They both raise their hands and wave  
"Hey you" Jasper replies "what you gone and gotten yourself into huh?"  
Octavia looks at him, smiles and as she sits up  
"Damned if I know!"  
Indra's return has them all, apart from O, eager to know what she's found. Octavia stays close to Clarke. She has no idea who half these people are. Watching them interact shows her that they know each other well but where does she fit in?  
A male stands off from the others watching her grabs Octavia attention. Something about him seems so familiar yet as soon as she thinks that wherever the thought was going vanishes. One thing she grabs onto, one image  
"White flowers" she whispers   
The man nods slowly to her. Did he just read her lips?   
"His name is Lincoln and he loves you very much"   
Octavia stares at the beautiful female next to her. The returns her gaze  
"You really don't remember do you? I'm Raven"   
O doesn't say anything, she looks Raven up and down, her eyes are drawn to the device around her left leg.  
"Yeah about that, odd how we wake up in a different place where the dead can be alive, I still have this and Emori still has her hand"   
Raven waves her hand in the direction of a female with an amazing tattoo on her face. She nods in their direction and carries on talking to the male next to her. They seem close, together. O gaze returns to Lincoln where they that close? Did she love him back?  
A shooting pain causes her to wince and stops her thoughts.  
"What is happening to me" she whispers   
Indra hasn't much to report  
"We tried opening doors but to no avail"   
"Any look as if they could be a way out?"  
"No, Bellamy, they were all similar and until they open, we don't know what's behind them"  
They all fall silent until Clarke realises something.  
"Where's Roan and the others?" She walks out into the corridor, looks and then listens. There is nothing, no one coming, no sound just an eerie silence.  
She shivers once more, wrapping Lexa's cloak closer around her body.  
"This place is beginning to piss me off"   
She turns only to find the others in the corridor with her.  
"Have to agree with you on that one Clarke" Murphy pipes up and he too shivers   
She turns around and stares.  
“Come on Roan" she whispers as she wishes she had a gun to shot that god damn flashing red light.


	4. Chapter 4

How much time has past since Roan and his team headed off? Clarke has no idea. Indra offered to take a group to search for him but Clarke thinks it's a bad idea.  
"No, if we're going to look for them, we all go"  
"I want out of this room"   
Octavia says as she walks past everyone and out into the corridor. Her mission to get as far away from that place as soon as possible.  
'Shit!"   
Everyone scrambles to catch up with her.  
"Hey, Hey!"   
Clarke grabs her and spins her around.  
"O, you can't just wonder off. We have no idea where we are or if anyone is here. We have to stick together, ok?"  
Octavia shakes Clarke hands off her.  
"Ok! Geez, Clarke who died and made you boss?"  
"Yeah Clarke" Jasper says sarcastically   
"Clarke has risked her life to save us many times over, making tough demand excepting the consequences. I, for one would vote her as our leader"   
Clarke stares at Echo, touched by her words. Bellamy isn't behind with his vote. Lexa smiles as she watches people cast their vote for Clarke to take the lead, to guide them. She wholeheartedly agrees and as her vote is the last one, she always knew she would happily stand down as Commander for Clarke.  
"I stand by you Clarke, you have never failed me or lead me astray. You are a true leader. I vote Wanheda"  
"Wanheda" murmurs through the group.  
Clarke hates that name, a name of war of death but what can she do. She has to except it and go with it although  
"Guys, please could you all call me Clarke?" She shrugs   
"Ok, Clarke it is" Lexa replies   
"What no princess?" Octavia asks  
She's so confused right now and well out of her comfort zone to care whether she is being a big pain in the arse. This whole not knowing a lot of these people is gnawing at her, crawling under her skin like ants. She tries to fight the urge to scratch as she knows she wont stop. She looks about at the faces around her, Jasper, Monty, Clarke and Raven who, after their small chat, she likes .Then there's Bellamy who she looks at hard but nothing comes except a feeling of hurt, of loss. O shakes her head.  
"Hey"   
Clarke's there once more, wiping away a trickle of blood from beneath O's nose. The nose bleeds concern her as Josephine's voice whispers through her mind.   
"Two minds can't exist together in the one brain. It will die"  
Clarke stares at O, has she a mind drive in her? Is there someone else inside her mind making her forget everything? Clarke spins O around and checks her neck. There's no incision scare upon it.  
"What's going on" O blurts out as she pushes Clarke away.  
Noise ahead in the corridor stops them all.  
"Protect Clarke" Lexa's barks   
Indra and the others rush to form a protective circle around Clarke, Madi, Lexa and O.   
"Could someone please tell me what I'm missing?" O asks  
"I will, I promise" Clarke says gently   
"We will tell you everything O" Bellamy says over his shoulder   
"Ok, thanks Bell" O looks at him as he grins "What?"  
Bellamy nods his head  
"You've no idea how good it is to hear you call me that"   
Octavia just nods. She looks down at her hand, something is missing, there should be   
"Everything ok?" Clarke whispered   
"Yeah, feel I should have a sword in my hand" O looks to Clarke "Is that weird?"  
"I wish you had you sword" Echo comments   
A few others join in.  
"Why?"  
"Because you are one of our greatest warriors" Echo replies over her shoulder   
The sounds are getting closer. They all try and prepare for whatever is coming. If who or what it is has weapons they may not stand a chance.  
"Hold" Indra calls out "It's Roan and the others"  
"Shit" is muttered in unison   
"Sorry we're late, it's a long corridor" Roan mumbles   
"Did you find anything?" Bellamy asks  
"Just a lot of doors that won't open" Roan looks at Clarke "we tried opening them but it looks like you have the magic touch"  
Clarke stares at her hand, why her and then it dawn's on her  
"Or it's the night blood" She exclaims " Maybe the doors respond to the night blood but me"  
"Ok, so we test that out on the next door" Bellamy adds  
"Yes"  
"Anybody else concerned about opening doors without weapons or " Murphy looks about "whether we're alone here?"  
"If there is anyone here, WHERE ARE THEY?" Miller yells  
Everyone startles and looks about except Clarke.  
"Hey, Miller and Murphy are right, we don't know if we're alone and we don't have weapons but I for one plan to keep going, to find a way out of wherever the hell this is"  
"I agree with you Clarke but are we going to open every door? If we open the wrong one, then what?" Monty asks   
Clarke agrees with him, all it will take is to open that one door that could see them all destroyed. Hell, what if they find the door to the outside and it's an airlock. What if the world outside this place is toxic to them. Once more the questions roll through her and the answers are non existent. She thinks hard pushing the questions to the side and breaks it down to simple facts and needs.  
"Ok, so what do we need most of all? Personally, I want to know where the hell we are, what's going on and how we get out of it. Anyone else?"  
"Food would be good" Jasper pipes up  
"Weapons" come from a variety of the others  
"Maybe we don't have weapons for a reason? Every time we do something it ends up in war. Without weapons, there's no war" Raven raises her voice  
"And if the shit hits the fan, how are we going to protect ourselves? I, for one do not plan on dieing just yet" Murphy shots back  
"Hey," Bellamy steps between them "look, we tried on Sanctum to be the good guys and we lost Clarke" He looks at Clarke "I won't let that happen again, and if we find weapons, I will use them to protect our own"  
Octavia is quiet, standing in this corridor away from that god awful room awakes something inside of her. Memories or dreams flood through her. Bellamy playing games in their room on the ark, their journey to Earth and her first steps upon the ground. Every moment, every memory comes flooding back including the nightmare of the bunker and her actions. O bends over, clutching her knees as her body tries to figure out whether to puke or hyperventilate.  
"O? Clarke, Abby" Lincoln calls out  
"Shit! O? You ok? Come and sit down"  
Octavia puts her hand on Clarke's   
"I'm ok, I'm ok"   
The memories don't end after Octavia is stabbed by Hope.  
"Hope! Diyoza!"   
Octavia stands up and races through everyone. Her thoughts of Diyoza and her child race through her quashing the memories that are trying to surface.  
"O?!" Clarke yells after her  
"Where is she off to? Who's Diyoza?" Roan asks   
"Is she.." Monty starts  
"Going to the big hall!" Clarke exclaims before she starts after O   
"Hey, how does she know where to go?" Emori voice rises up as they all start after Clarke and O  
No one has an answer for Emori. All they can do is follow and see what happens when they reach the hall.   
"Is Diyoza even here?" Echo asks Bellamy quietly   
He looks at her and shrugs  
"I've no idea, why are some here and others are not?"   
He looks over to Raven, no Finn, Wick or Shaw upon the list. Why? Out of all of them didn't she deserve her happiness? Bellamy shakes his head. His heart hurts from all the pain they have suffered and still it continues   
"There has to be an end to this" He whispers, more to himself than to anyone   
Clarke catches up with Octavia inside the open door.   
"Talk to me O, what's going on?"  
"I remember Clarke, I remember everything but there's something else"   
O becomes distracted for a moment as she puts in Diyoza name upon the pad.  
"Diyoza...status .. subject comatose, awaiting further instructions"  
Octavia let's out a sigh of relief and races into the hall in search of Diyoza. Clarke and the others quickly follow behind her.  
"O, why the rush? If Diyoza is here, she's safe"  
"Bell, she's heavily pregnant and I trust her. She's will be of use here. I can't believe you haven't woken her up"  
"I didn't think of that O, I'm sorry" Clarke says honestly   
"It's ok, she's not the monster, Sanctum said she is. In fact I think there was more to her story than we knew. If that story actually exists"  
Octavia pauses and looks around her. The bodies, the beds and the people awake staring at her.  
"It was all a simulation, a fucking test, None of it was real"   
she whispers as memories that are not hers start to creep into her mind. This time O wipes her own blood away before Clarke can.  
"What do you mean? A simulation?" Clarke asks but already knows the answer, it's been playing through her thoughts since she woke up. This whole place is just a test, a science project and their all the lab rats running through the maze.  
She gazes out at the bodies that they haven't woken, their friends, enemies. Do they wake them all? Is it right to leave those who have done wrong to sleep? A part of her says to hell with them, yet she knows that is not fair, not right and above all morally wrong.  
"We have to wake them all" she whispers   
"Whoa, hold on Clarke"   
Bellamy is suddenly there before her.  
"We can't just wake them all up, it would be chaos"  
Clarke stares at him, he knows that look  
"Hey, I'm not saying leave them like this forever, just for now. At least whilst we figure out what the hell is going on and where we are. Besides, we don't know if there would be enough food for all of us"  
Clarke nods and is relieved to have him there with her. To guide her in these moments. She smiles gently at him  
"Your right, their all ok as they are and we can wake them later"  
Bellamy pulls her in for a quick hug. He doesn't want to show how much this place, out of everything they have gone through has him scared and worried about whether they will make it this time or is this, in fact, the end for them.  
A moan from one of the beds, has them both turning in time to see Diyoza sit up slightly.  
"Well shit!" She exclaims "What the fuck are we all in deep with now?"  
Octavia quickly fills Diyoza and the others in on what she knows. How memories from another being appear to be rattling around with hers.  
"Ok, let me get this straight! Your saying that everything we've done, we've gone through wasn't real? Just some huge test" Abby air quotes "some science project for a race of beings different to us in order to see how we react and..." she waves her hands lost for words  
"I'm afraid so" Octavia replies   
The anger that washes through them all is justified. Their whole lives have been just one big lie, a joke? The pain, the loss, the fucking choices they had to make to survive all faked and programmed into their minds.   
Clarke feels the anger but above all that she feels violated and dirty. She looks at the people around her. Is Abby actually her mum or just part of the story and Lexa. Are they in love? Is it real. Lexa's gaze meets her own and Clarke calms down immediately. Fuck, the simulation, she is Clarke Griffin, the woman staring at her is the love of her life, her soulmate and Abby is her mother fucking mum. If she starts to second guess herself again, disbelieve in who she is and why she is here then she might as well lie back down on her slab and put herself on the awaiting further instructions list.  
What can they do but to rise once more to another challenge. This is what they were made for and what they all excel at, surviving together as one.  
"Hey!" She climbs up onto Diyoza bed "So our lives were simulated, who care's. If there's one thing we know, it's surviving, look at what they've put us through and yet here we are, still standing, still breathing and still together. I, for one, still see my family and my friends in front of me and there isn't a single one of you that I wouldn't want to be without. Let's go and find out exactly where the hell we are and make plans for our future in the now!"  
A silence falls. No one talks as they process what Clarke just said.  
"Well, you can count me in! But first mind if we hold off for awhile on the finding out part so I can give birth? I think Hope wants out" Diyoza gasps as a labour pain hits her with force  
"Oh my god! Mum!" Clarke exclaims and quickly jumps off to help Diyoza in any way she can  
"Great speech kiddo and, fuck the Simulation. We all know who we are in here" Diyoza points to Clarke's heart and then her head "How can we go wrong if we follow them"  
"Head and heart" Clarke mutters   
"Yeah, that simple huh?"  
"Yes, that simple"  
"Holy shit this giving birth hurts like hell!!"   
"Just breath through it" Abby replies "Can we get some privacy people? I don't think you all need to be here for this"  
Lexa barks out orders and, gradually everyone heads off to either search for exits, equipment or go and join the guards at the door.  
"Hey O?" Diyoza takes a few breaths "how about you fill us in on what you know"  
This time it's Octavia who takes a deep breath.  
"It's not 100% clear, an image here and there of me looking at you" O looks at Clarke "asleep on your bed, checking through your readings then there's me in that room, I scream in pain" she shudders as the memories of torture and pain come back to her  
"Hey, it's ok, you can stop and tell us later if you want?" Clarke says gently   
Octavia pulls Clarke in for a hug  
"I deserved it for what I did in the bunker" Octavia whispers as tears pool then fall down her cheeks. Will she ever be forgiven for what she did. Will Bloodreina ever leave her alone? Did she defeat that monster in the anomaly or is she still hiding in the shadows, waiting to come out and take over.   
"Was it actually real O? Did you do those things or was it programmed into you? Will we ever know?"   
"I'll know Clarke, I'll know" O whispers back  
"Damn it O, your a good person who had to make some real shitty, Owww son of a bitch, decisions" Diyoza grabs for O "Don't let it eat you up again, I don't think I want to do this without you girl!"   
Octavia reaches for Diyoza's hand while her other one brushes away the tears.   
"Hell, you know you can't do this without me"   
she smiles at the woman who has shown her so much faith and trust. Who is her in some odd way and Diyoza smiles back squeezing her hand  
"That's my baddass girl, my fellow fighter. Keep throwing those punches and stay in your feet...Owww"  
"Shit!"   
O can't help but yell as Diyoza hand becomes a vice around her own but she doesn't try to pull away or let go  
"Breath, Diyoza, just breath. You got this"   
They share a look, a look that says everything and nothing all at once. As O stands by Diyoza, helping morally support her during the birth of her child she can't help but think Who would have thought that two enemies would become friends, no family? As that is what they are now, sister's not of blood but of a bond and O looks at Clarke, Abby, Jackson and the rest, she realizes that this is what they all are.  
"We're a family" she says aloud  
Clarke looks at her, studies her and processes her comment.  
"A family" she repeats O's words and nods "Yes we are"


	5. Chapter 5

The need to find food is their main priority as they leave Diyoza, Abby and a group of guards behind in the big hall and ventured once more into the corridors. The direction this time already clear in everyone's mind, Roan's corridor.  
Monty looks at Clarke "Are we going to open every door? what if we open the wrong one?"   
"What if we open the right one?" Raven replies before Clarke can  
"Nothing like a game of chance to keep the blood pumping. What's behind door number one? will it be a winner or are we going to die?" Murphy pipe's up a little too cheerfully  
"Why are you so excited? This is serious, we could all die?" Monty voice is serious  
"I'm thinking there may be some hidden treasure's behind these doors. it kind of looks like we are the only ones here so finders keepers and all that jazz"   
Murphy does a spin on the spot and carries on. Clarke shakes her head and can't help but smile, typical Murphy thinking about his own interests first but why the hell not? Why shouldn't they plan for finding a whole lot of wonderful things than be scared by something that hasn't happened yet. Why? because she knows by now that there is never a happy ending in their universe but then again, they're not in that universe or simulation now are they. Could their luck change? Clarke quietly crosses her fingers and wishes for it to be true. Yep, not going to happen as a familiar stench reaches her nostrils.  
"Urghh, what is that?"   
Monroe asks her voice slightly muffled by her hand which covers it. Then it dawns on her what it is as she has smelt it before a long time ago. As if reading her mind Lexa says what the stench is. One word  
"Death"   
Everyone pauses, as if the thought of continuing up the corridor may not be a good idea but neither is turning back. The stench of rotting meat isn't going to go away and what if it is just that, a food source gone off.  
"You never said anything about it smelling of rotting flesh" Indra speaks to Roan but her eyes never leave the corridor in front of them  
"It didn't smell like this earlier" Roan replies slightly confused and concerned by what it means  
Indra talks over her shoulder "What do you wish to do Heda?"   
It takes a second for Clarke to realise Indra is addressing her. She contemplates on what Roan has just said about the stench not being there before. Is it just meat gone off or something else more sinister? and something must have happened for the smell to appear but what? From the smell she knows that whatever happened was long time ago and not recent. Surely, if Roan and the others walked this corridor without being harmed then there is no reason for it to happen now, is there? Clarke, once more rubs her forehead as the persistent headache starts pounding . She shakes it off and raises her chin  
"We carry on"  
Without anyone protesting they start moving up the corridor, the stench worsens with every step they take. Indra, Roan and the guards at the front stop abruptly.  
"There is a door wedged open up ahead" Indra whispers back over her shoulder to Clarke "Stay here while a few of us check it out"   
With Roan and Lincoln by her side, Indra moves forward cautiously scanning all around the corridor. Without a weapon she feels exposed and incomplete but if it is her time to die then she will go down fighting with everything that she has. She just prays that all the others get away or stay safe. As she approaches the door , it is obvious where the source of the stench is coming from. A cage has been forcefully wedged between the doors to keep them ajar and inside it lays a dead body. A creature of some kind that Indra has never seen before. Inside the room are more cages and more dead things. There is no movement or sound from inside to tell her if it is safe or not. Indra leans her head towards Roan, again her eyes stay fixed on that before her, and her body, tense yet ready to act if anything happens   
"What do you make of this?" she whispers   
"It was not like this when we were here last and as I said, we couldn't open any of the doors no matter how hard we tried" Roan whispers back utterly perplexed by the whole scene  
Lincoln scans the room, climbs over the cage and pauses as he lands on the floor on the other side. Nothing happens and he slowly moves further, vanishing out of sight amongst the cages. The creatures that lay in them are nothing he has seen before and none move. There are scaled animals and furred as you would expect but the colours of their skins are different. Tanks hold water creatures that are just as foreign to him as those in the cages. Their features are of things that only he could imagine existed as a boy in the books he read. Do dragon's exist? he ponders as he stares at a small winged creature in one of the cages as it could be exactly that. A large cage stands at the back of the room, it's door hangs open and barely being held up by its hinges. There is no body or sign of what was contained behind the broken door yet something inside on the wall catches his eye and he has to take a closer look.  
Indra and Roan wait patiently by the door, one looking in while the other scans the corridor. Lincoln suddenly appears  
"You need to see this" He says and then looks out into the corridor "Clarke, O"  
Octavia walks towards the door, her mind races with what could be behind them and why Lincoln had asked for her. A wave of fear washes over her as a memory of being cut and tested plays like a film. She stops, unable to see anything except that film, did it happen, is it just a nightmare? If it is true, there should be a scar running along her abdomen which she got from one of those tests. A test that she was wide awake for but can't see the faces of who it is doing them. Octavia lifts her shirt and there where it should be is the truth.  
"What happened to me?" She whispers  
Clarke sees and feels all that Octavia is seeing. Octavia's fear spills over and into her and Clarke shivers. The feel of the surgical blade upon her skin so real that she instinctively touches her own stomach. she tries to shake it off and break through the memory and images that are not hers. It didn't happen to you, you are safe she keeps repeating until they fade. Clarke gently reaches for O  
"O, that is not going to happen ever again. We won't let it" she says gently "You don't have to go into that room or any others. You're choice, you're call, Ok?"  
Octavia stares at her for a moment, releases a heavy sigh  
"Screw this, I want answers just like you do Clarke. I'm not going to let them beat me. Ge smak daun, Gyon op nodotaim"   
Clarke smiles "Damn right"  
They continue on into the room where Clarke can't help but stare at the dead bodies in their cages, so many strange and unusual species. A part of her wants to study them, learn from them but that is not why they came in here. The empty cage looks forlorn with its trashed door and empty interior except for the marking left behind by the occupant. Rows upon rows of lines scratched one after the other, a possible diary of how long they had been imprisoned in this cage and one word sits smack in the middle of them all 'Octavia'.  
"What does it mean?" she whispers  
"You know, it's kind of weird having you in my head" O mutters  
"I'm with you on that. Do you know I'm there? can you feel my presence"  
"Yeah, actually, weirdness aside, it's kind of a comfort too. I feel your strength and love" O quickly glances at Clarke then away "Yeah, really nice to feel that"   
Clarke smiles softly "I feel your strength too O and" Clarke pauses " Your remorse for what you did in the bunker. You did what you had to do and I am sorry for the way I acted"  
Octavia is silent for a moment "Thank you, and I know how much you hate yourself for everything you have done but you did all of it to keep us alive and that I, for one am grateful for"  
"If any of it really happened" Clarke mutters  
"Do you think it was all fake, that it never happened? That would be kind of a relief actually"  
"Mmm, but if it was a simulation, how much of it was our true selves and exactly who are we without that past? I mean are we who we are because of it or are we a by-product of it?"   
"No wonder you have a headache Clarke, hell, your confusing me and giving me a headache with those thoughts" O rubs her forehead   
Clarke smiles "Ok, enough with the self doubt. We are who we are period and to hell with whoever ran those tests"  
"We're too baddass for them to break us, maybe that's why they left. Their little experiment didn't work out so well for them. Ha, they should have known we always find a way to survive and fight for it " O laughs "Jokes on you fuckers!" she yells   
Clarke can't help but laugh as the others look on with shock on their faces at O's outburst and they all stand ready expecting someone to come and find whomever made the noise but no one does.   
"Are we really alone here?" Lincoln can't help but speak his thoughts  
"A part of me hope's it is true yet the other wants to find someone to ask what the hell is going on" Indra retorts  
O can't give any thoughts or ideas as to how her name came to be scribbled on a wall in a cage. No matter how hard she thinks all she gets are shadows, a whisper here or there from an unknown origin.   
"It will come clear at some point O" Clarke says gently as she wipes away another trickle of blood from beneath O's nose "forcing it may make you ill. let's keep going and who knows, your memories may just suddenly return?"  
O nods as Lincoln stares around the cage one last time, hoping that he can find answers for O. Feeling helpless when the woman he loves is in pain and suffering isn't where he wants to be. Somehow sensing his discomfort, O walks over to him, gently holds his face in her hands  
"I'm ok as i have you back and here with me"   
She whispers as she pulls him in for a kiss, a kiss that is so long overdue in her books and one that she wishes would continue but then there is always later, lots of rooms and a possibility for privacy. she pulls away smiling softly at the man who has stolen her heart, her whole world, alive and standing there in front of her. Oh, how she had mourned for this moment, for the future that was robbed when he died and now, she rejoices in the knowledge that they have a future or will die together as it should have been.  
Murphy looks around the room, disappointment written all over his face at the lack of finding anything of worth. Then he spies something and a smile plays upon his face at the thought that no one else has considered doing what he is about to do. The task at hand isn't going to be easy but , as quietly as he can without drawing attention from the others he kneels down by a cage and gets busy. Emori watches him confused at first but then as she sees what he is after, she smiles  
"Clever John" She mutters and joins him   
Soon Murphy proudly stands up, holding a wicked lone bone with a super sharp curved claw in his hands.  
"Now, I feel better. It's not a gun but I think I can do some damage with this" He says grinning like a Cheshire cat   
Roan and the others stare at him for a second, then they too take off around the room to search for anything else that they can use as weapons.  
"Not just a pretty face, hey Murphy?" Clarke says as she smiles at Murphy   
"Gee, thanks Clarke, that's another nice thing you have said to me. Second on my list after' I'm proud of you Murphy'" Murphy touches his heart and pretends to faint  
causing Clarke to laugh and shake her head.  
"Come on, let's get the hell out of this stinking room and find something that we can eat. Not to mention your treasure"  
"Hooah!" Murphy yells and raising his weapon in the air   
Now, with a few weapons in hand, they make their way through the corridor with more confidence than before. The air seems to change as they walk, more fresher than it has been and Roan, again tells them all it wasn't like that when they were last there.   
"Is that day light up ahead?" Monroe pipe's up  
They pick up the pace to the light that is illuminating the corridor and stop dead at the open doors to the outside world. A world that, just like Sanctum is alien to them.  
"Please tell me there is only one sun" Murphy mutters  
Clarke looks to Bellamy and he returns her gaze  
"Together?" She say  
"Together" He nods  
They both step forward, the others follow and all take in their surrounding while keeping an eye of for danger. The clearing that surrounds the mountain that they step out from is green, the moss soft and springy beneath their feet. The forest that lays beyond could actually be a jungle but from their view point they cannot see beyond the rim of trees in front of them. Sounds of animal calls vibrate all around them and nothing like they have heard before. The Rock face from whence they came is high and rugged. The sun in the sky feels good against their skin and a few of them breathe a sigh of relief that there is only one although they know there could be other dangers out there. A strange animal runs out of the trees and stops dead, staring at them. It's beautiful purple coat almost shimmers under the sunlight and its massive horns stand proud upon its head. the beast, more moose than deer, bellows at them but instead of charging it turns and runs back the way it came.  
"Do you think we could have eaten that?" Harper says staring longingly at where the animal had just vanished   
"Holy shit that was awesome!" Jasper yells and turns to Monty "Dude, we're on a frigging alien planet"  
Murphy walks past him  
"Welcome to the club. Let's hope we don't hallucinate and start killing one another"   
"What?" Jasper, Monty and Harper pipe up in unison  
Murphy turns back to them "Oh yeah, Sanctum had two suns that when they eclipsed. Everyone went on a murderous rampage. It made me miss the good old days of fighting with the grounders"  
"Seriously?" Monty asks and Murphy nods " I didn't know, there was nothing in the ships records that said Planet Alpha was dangerous"  
"It's ok Monty, no one would have known except for the occupants besides we may not have even been on another planet or done half the things we did in the simulation or whatever the hell we were in" Clarke replies and smiles warmly at Monty who returns it  
"Well, if it was a simulation then how the hell do you explain my scars?" Murphy pipe's up lifting his shirt to show the scars that he gained from Sanctum  
"I don't know Murphy. Maybe we will still find the answers inside wherever this is" Clarke waves at the rock face behind her " I mean, there's still places we haven't searched"  
Bellamy speaks up "True, I'm thinking that we split up" Clarke tries to protest " No Clarke, hear me out. A group of us go and find food and water in the forest while the rest of you carry on your search. I promise we won't go far but we will need all the weapons we can get" He turns to Murphy  
"Aw, come on!" Murphy moans  
Bellamy shrugs "You can come with us Murphy but you may miss out on finding some goodies inside the mountain"   
Murphy falls silent but only for a second. The mountain with its rooms of secrets calls to him and he can't resist it.   
"Fine here" He passes his weapon to Bellamy "But I get first dibs on anything we find"  
Before Bellamy can say no, Clarke speaks up quickly   
"Deal" She looks at Bellamy and shrugs " He's earned it"  
They organise groups for hunting and for searching the mountain. Bellamy, Echo, Roan, Lincoln, Monroe prepare to set off  
"Wait" O cries out, stopping the hunting group, she turns to Clarke " As much as I want answers, I can't be in there any longer"  
Clarke senses how claustrophobic she feel and says one word  
"Go"   
O quickly hugs her and goes to join her brother and lover. Clarke watches them go with a touch of déjà vu. How many times has she watched the people she cares about head off on a mission which could be dangerous. She sighs deeply and turns to the mountain.  
"Once more unto the breach"   
She mutters and sets off back inside. Glad that Lexa is right there with her and that alone is giving her strength and confidence to continue on with this crazy journey.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke doesn't stop walking, something keeps her moving in one direction and even all the doors on either side of her hold no interest. There has to be something more than corridors that lead to no answers, doors that just add to the puzzle. I mean where did those animals come from? Are they indigenous to this planet or just like us, aliens? And who or what was in that cage? Clarke ponders to herself as she walks.  
The corridor comes to an end but not a dead end. Everyone stares at two doors, beautifully etched with pattern. Do all the answers to their questions lie behind them? Is there anyone behind them?  
Murphy unexpectedly bangs on the door making everyone jump   
"Hey, anyone home? We're up, here and pissed off with your games. Plus we're god damn aungry!"  
Clarke has to ask  
"Aungry?"  
"Come on, you know! Angry with hunger"   
Clarke shakes her head and rolls her eyes.   
"Never a dull moment when Murphy's about" she mutters quietly   
Clarke returns her focus back to the doors in front of her. No one comes to answer Murphy's call.   
"Screw this"  
Clarke goes to the panel, places her hand upon it, Everyone prepares themselves for a fight or flight. The doors open slowly to reveal the interior, no one moves too in awe of what they see before them.  
"Looks like we may have a winner" Murphy mutters and walks straight through the doors  
The walls and space are a light blue, the rock surface glitter from unknown crystals. A stairway weaves it way around and up towards the ceiling of the cave. A skylight allows a natural light to shine down illuminating everything. Corridors venture off here and there, their destinations hidden from view. Murphy and Emori vanish from sight and others follow.  
Clarke just stands there, partially mesmerized by her surroundings but frustrated by the lack, once again, of answers. Arms come from behind her and slip around her waist  
"What are you thinking?"   
Lexa's voice whispers in her ear and her breath so warm and welcome skims lightly across her cheek. Clarke relaxes slightly into the embrace seeking comfort and the touch of the one she loves.  
"It can't be this easy" she sighs heavily   
"What can't be?"  
"This, Lexa" Clarke waves her hand to encompass their surroundings "We are not this lucky. I can't help feel there is something wrong but I just don't know what"   
Lexa turns Clarke around and cups her face   
"Let's take each day as it comes and hopefully we will find answers as we keep looking around but for now, we work together to build a home, create a life here or out there. Either way we get to live Clarke"  
Clarke rests her forehead against Lexa's and closes her eyes. The feel of Lexa's body against hers, Lexa's touch on her skin a magical force that washes everything away and Lexa's breath, once more, caresses her skin sends a shiver down her body. Clarke slowly opens her eyes to gaze into those magnificent eyes that gaze back. The world washes away, leaving just the two of them alone. How long have they been stood there gazing into each other's eyes? Clarke doesn't know.  
"Heda" Indra's voice is soft and gentle, she doesn't want to break their moment "There are rooms, quarters and we have found one that you should have"  
Clarke reluctantly pulls away from Lexa.  
"Ok, please lead the way"  
Indra takes them to a small door, with glass window. It takes a moment for Clarke to register that the door, in fact, leads to an elevator. It's interior simple and functional. The colour a slight darker version of the walls it runs up. Monroe presses a button.  
"Worked it out by accident" she shrugs before anyone can ask  
"I'm glad to see you again Monroe" Clarke says gently  
"Back at you Clarke and I'm really glad to be alive!" Monroe grins  
Clarke grins back, she always liked Monroe, who was honest, seemed to listen to everyone and only spoke up when she felt the need to, adding to the conversation a new perspective and a fresh thought. A thought strikes Clarke and she has to ask  
"Hey, I never did ask you why you were imprisoned on the ark?"  
"I stood up to a guard who was bullying a child just because he was having a bad day. He was out of order, so I punched him" She pauses for a moment and when she does speak her voice is quieter "Downside is I never knew what happened to the child, whether they were ok or survived"   
"Did you know their name"  
"No, I didn't" Monroe shrugs, not able to keep the sadness out of her voice  
The Lift stops as they reach their destination. The doors open revealing a wide open corridor with a bannister. The skylight is stunning up close and they all pause to admire it's beauty. The view looking down to the lower level is just as breath-taking. Clarke watches and listens to the people down below as the continue their exploration.  
Indra leads them to two carved doors similar to the opening ones except the pattern is different. Gaia stands in the room that the doors lead into. The furniture sculpted yet practical.  
"Madi?" Clarke asks  
"She's safe and in the bedroom down this hall"  
"Thank you"   
Clarke makes her way down the hall to check on Madi, only to find her daughter slowly drifting off to sleep. Clarke quietly manoeuvre's over to the bed, pulling the covers up and over Madi. Madi stires but soon settles as she hears Clarke's gentle voice  
"Ssshhh, go back to sleep, I'm right here"  
Clarke stays for awhile watching and monitoring her daughter. She notes the black rings under Madi's eyes and the colour of her skin still pale and shallow from all that she has gone through. Clarke says a silent prayer that Madi will recover from what has happened and that she will not be haunted by Sheidheda.  
Satisfied that Madi is asleep and safe, Clarke heads back to the living room. She pauses before entering to watch Lexa, now alone and running her fingers through her long hair. A shiver of delight washes over Clarke as tears of joy fill her eyes making the wonderful view of Lexa blurry. The need to touch Lexa, to make sure she is real has Clarke moving forward with purpose. Lexa senses her presence and turns, concern fills her features and she meets Clarke part way.  
"What's wrong..."  
Clarke's lips cut Lexa's words off. The need to touch and feel Lexa's warmth, body and kiss the only thing on Clarke's mind. Lexa submits to the kiss, the moment. New needs awaken with every touch and caress. Lexa's hands slide oh so wonderfully up Clarke's body sending a wave of heat through Clarke as a moan escapes her lips. Clarke pulls away slightly to catch her breath   
"Bedroom?"  
Lexa's breathing is just as heavy and deep with emotions. She can't talk but nods and takes Clarke's hand in hers, leading her to a door and a large bedroom. Neither of them take in the room or the huge bed that looks so inviting. Clarke has only one thing on her mind and one focus. The woman that stands in front of her, the one who she thought she would never see again and the one who took her heart and made it hers, Lexa.   
The look in Clarke's eyes is everything and more to Lexa. She sees so much love in them, it makes her want to cry with joy.   
"No one has ever looked at me the way you are right now" Lexa whispers, her voice quivers with need and emotion   
"I didn't think I'd ever see you again and yet here you are" Clarke whispers back  
She reaches out to run her hands through Lexa's hair. Something she had been dieing to do but never got the chance. The hair is soft under her fingers. Tears of joy, once more fill Clarke's eyes and fall down her cheeks.  
Lexa cups Clarke's face and gently wipes them away. She stares into the face of the woman she loves for a second before pulling her in to continue what they started in the living room.  
The sheets are soft against their skin but that is all that registers as Clarke takes the lead, her urgency to explore Lexa's body and to confirm that she is real wipes away everything else narrowing it down to just the two of them. The feel of the body below hers ,together at last, washes through Clarke's mind as she kisses her beloved Lexa.  
Neither know or register what time it is as sleep sucks them both into a wonderful oblivion. Their bodies stay entwined as neither wants to let go of the other.

How long have they been wondering the forest, Bellamy has no idea. The search for food and water is going ok but not as fast as he had hoped. The urge to get back to the others is tearing him apart.  
"Wait, I hear something" Echo whispers over her shoulder   
Everyone pauses and hunkers down lower, trying to make themselves scarce amongst the greenery. Echo slowly peers around the tree she is hiding behind. The view in front of her puts a smile upon her face and she turns to the others.  
"We have a water supply. The area looks clear of any danger"   
Octavia nods and moves forward, an unspoken agreement between her and Echo as to one moves, the other stays with the group. This time it is O's turn to take the lead. She doesn't have to look behind her to know Lincoln is right there with her and has her back.   
The sound of a gunshot has her stop dead in her tracks but it's not here. The memory of what destroyed her life washes away her surroundings and O stands once more watching as the love of her life dies. A hand gently touches her shoulder and a voice whispers to her  
"Hey, you ok?"  
O reaches up and touches that hand, the urge to turn and look into his eyes, to know he is actually there fights with her warrior instinct. She has to stay focused, one slight fuck up out here could cause them all their lives and she has just had that moment.   
"Focus O"   
she mutters under her breath and returns to the task at hand. Once the area is clear and safe then she can turn to Lincoln. The thought of getting back to the mountain corridors has a new appeal. To find a quiet private spot to touch the man she lost and renew their relationship has her fully focused on the now in order to make sure they all get back there, hopefully as soon as possible now they have found water.  
The talk of staying out when darkness falls was raised but, after Sanctum and it's wildlife, that idea was squashed quickly. They need to explore the land more but with caution.   
The waterfall cascades beautifully down the rocks hitting the clear waters of the pool. They all stand on the edge and look into the clear waters, hoping to see fish or something that can be eaten but nothing moves.  
"At least the waters are clear. Question is can we drink it?" Echo mutters   
Bellamy squats down. The temptation to put his hands in, cup some of the water and drink it rides him but he fights it. The thought of being poisoned, becoming I'll or even dieing override's the impulse to drink  
"We need to take a sample back, to see if we can test the water to make sure it is safe"  
O remembers something   
"Here" she pulls out a small cylinder " I swiped it from the animal cages" she shrugs   
"Good thinking O" Echo nods at her and is relieved O returns it  
She wonders whether O remembers anything from their past, whether her hatred of Echo will return or will they become allies, will her and Bellamy's relationship be an issue. So many thoughts run through Echo's mind. As there is nothing she can do about them at the moment, she will do as she always has done, take each day as it comes. Work on each problem as it arises but one thing she will still work on is to not be closed off from those she loves. That includes Octavia, the warrior sister that she has oddly yearned for and the only woman who has challenged her both in fighting and off. Echo looks across once more at O. She is glad that to be working alongside her and somehow it feels so good to do so. She smiles quietly. The hope that their relationship will improve and go from being hateful to being something more is a silent prayer that Echo keep to herself.  
With the water sample collected, they decide to head back. No one has any idea of the time or when the sun sets but everyone agrees that they would be safer in the mountain behind those doors.  
"I still would like to know who the hell was in that cage and whether they will come back" Roan mumbles   
"Maybe we will find out or maybe we never know" Bellamy replies   
One thought that rushes through his mind after he replies to Roan is did whomever it was leave the mountain or are they still there somewhere, lurking and waiting? Bellamy picks up his pace as the urge to get back gnaws at him. How safe are the others, are they all ok? What if something has happened since he and the others have been out here. Without radio's they have no idea.   
"Shit" he mutters   
The others somehow feel his need, his mood and they all pick up speed   
"I think, we need to get Raven on the urgent task of making radio's" Octavia says out loud  
Mummers of agreement sound out around her.


	7. Chapter 7

Relieved to find that nothing has happened and all is ok is an understatement. Bellamy breathes in deeply and slowly let's it out, trying to lose the anxiety that has built up inside of him. Everything they have been through, whether it was a simulation or not, plays upon his nerves. The fighting for survival, wars and lose of those he loved resurface like new wounds. He is so tired, tired of the losses, tired of trying to be one of the strong ones yet all he wants to do is curl up somewhere and cry. Men don't break down, we stand strong, we shouldn't show our feelings he thinks.   
"To hell with that" He mutters "Echo, I'm going to check the corridors before we close the doors"  
Echo looks at him, she knows he wants to be alone "Ok, I will see you in awhile"  
Bellamy nods, others offer to accompany him but he declines, he needs to be alone. Maybe it's stupid of him to wonder the corridors on his own but so far nothing has happened. the main doors are locked to the outside world and the only doors that are open inside are the dead room, the medical room where they found O and the new area with its living quarters and communal areas. Bellamy finds himself staring into the room of cages, the stench still lingers yet the bodies have been removed. The cages look lost and forgotten without the animals that filled them even if they were dead. Bellamy stares down at a floor in one of them, the dried blood stain forever embedded into it. He looks about the room, a memory of a room full of cages, but no animals filled them. he looks into the eyes of Echo through the bars of one of those cages. Suddenly he cannot breath, the cages are too small, he can't move, a cold sweat breaks out on his body which helps Bellamy free himself from those cages, that memory. He leans gasping against an empty cage, trying to regain his control. The tears of all that he has been through run freely down his face.   
"This isn't a weakness, this is me letting it all go before I drowned. I am strong"   
He whispers and means it, he stands up and looks around. He is done with this room, with the cages. Bellamy walks to the doors and back out into the corridor. The weight of the past still hangs upon his shoulders but it is lighter. His thoughts wonder through all that has happened. His first run in with Clarke, trying to keep Octavia safe, the grounders, Mount weather, Pike and what they did together. He looks down at his hands expecting to see the blood, spilled from the past, to be embedded into them but they look no different. Did he actually kill anyone? A face, a name enters his memory. Bellamy knows where he has to go, he picks up speed, the need for answers pulls him forward to his destination.   
The great room with its sleeping occupants freezes him for a moment, the eary silence adds to the strangeness of the room. He shakes off the weird feeling the room gives out and concentrates on the panel in front of him. He puts in the name he is looking for and waits, nothing happens, no name is called up, no voice to say that the person is awaiting further instructions, nothing. Bellamy stares at the screen, anger, confusion wash through him.  
He hits the wall with his palm and yells his frustration "Damn it!"   
Who was Lovejoy then if he isn't here and if he isn't here is he somewhere else? Is there another chamber where others are hidden that they do not know about or haven't found yet. He thinks of all the doors that are still closed  
"We need to search all of them to be sure" He mutters  
Bellamy stands up straight and rolls his neck around, trying to ease off the tension that has manifested in it. His eyes return to the panel, a thought runs through him, his hand raises but he pauses for a second. Some of the others may not like what he is about to do but wouldn't they be better off with an extra body who knows how to survive and has survival skills?  
"That's even if you are here" Bellamy mutters as he put in the second name that comes into his mind   
"Pike ... Status... simulation complete, subject comatose, awaiting further instructions"   
Bellamy sighs, it's not his decision to make and he should consult with the others. Something makes him focus back on the monitor and it's readings. He blinks, rubs his eyes.  
"Shit, Looks like the decision has been made for us"  
Bellamy heads to where Pike lays, Abby had shown him what to do earlier to increase their ability of waking the others faster. Bellamy quickly presses the required buttons and waits. Pike slowly awakens  
"Bellamy?" He looks about him "What's going on? where are we? how did I get here? How am I alive?"  
"Long story, Let's get you up and get you some clothes. I'll try and explain as we walk"  
Pike listens to Bellamy's story with intrigue and mistrust. He stops, runs his hand over his beard  
" I'm suppose to believe that I have been dead, asleep for what now? 160 years? That's insane! hell it's impossible"  
"I know, it's sounds crazy but that's how long we have supposedly lived for" Bellamy looks around "But who knows what is true and what's not? All I know is I have aged over time yet you haven't much"  
"Well that's a good thing for me" Pike laughs "Who else is awake, alive? Abby? Clarke? Kane?" He looks at Bellamy "Octavia?"  
"Yes, they are here, so is Lincoln, Indra, Roan and Lexa. Not to mention a few others. We're not going to have a problem are we Pike? "  
"No, Bellamy, I will not cause any problems. You, know I had a weird dream about Octavia. She was changed to a floor, somewhere. Looked like a ring of some kind. We spoke about an anomaly, her past crimes and how she hates herself. Suddenly there were two of her, a Bloodraina? Was it a dream? or was I there? felt real"  
"I don't know, O hasn't mentioned it. All i know is she went into the anomaly after Diyoza then she came back but according to Gabrielle something happened in there to them both but they do not remember. Last time I saw O she was stabbed by Diyoza's grown up daughter Hope and vanished in my arms. I've no idea whether any of that actually happened as O is here alive and unharmed and Diyoza has just given birth to her daughter"  
"Wait, Diyoza? Charmaine Diyoza?"   
"Yeah, you know of her"  
"Damn, she's here? now" Pike shakes his head " History has her as the most wanted criminal back on Earth before Allie destroyed the planet. I've often wondered what drove her to do it. from being a decorated navy seal to becoming a terrorist?" Pike turns to Bellamy " Of, course who am I to talk? am I any better?"  
"Are any of us?"  
Pike places a hand upon Bellamy's shoulder "You, my friend, just like your sister have nothing to be sorry for . What you did was on me. I should have made you stay behind. Hell, I should have stepped down and listened to Kane and Abby. Is it strange to say that somehow Ii felt wrong with what I was doing yet I couldn't stop myself? " Pike looks down at his hands, his voice drops to a whisper "It's almost as if I wasn't in charge of my own body, of my actions and no matter, how I tried I could only watch as I wreaked destruction and death"  
Pike shrugs and turns. Something on Pike's neck catches Bellamy's attention.  
"Wait, what is that on your neck?"  
"What?"  
Pike reaches up and touches the back of his neck , his fingers brush something cold, round and metallic.  
"What the hell?"  
Pike tries to grab it and yank it off but Bellamy stops him  
"Charles, stop, it could be attached to your spine. I think we should have Abby take a look at it first"  
"Have you any idea what it is?"  
"No, I've never seen anything like this Charles"   
For Bellamy to use Pike's first name, let's him know that whatever it is it isn't normal and just how much in danger he may be in. He shakes his head and follows Bellamy through the alien corridors. The sound of voices stops Pike in his tracks. He grabs Bellamy  
"Hey, I appreciate you waking me but I think it would be best if you explained to the others as to why you woke me. To allow them decide whether they want me here or not"  
"OK, I know a place where you can stay the night"   
They turn and head back to the medical room where Bellamy, once sure Pike is settled, leaves him to his thoughts. Bellamy enters the big bright space that they are going to call home. Echo comes to him  
"Are you ok?! She asks searching his face for answers  
"I'm ok, where's Clarke, O and Abby? we need to talk"  
"I believe they are all in their quarters asleep. D o you wish to wake them?"  
Bellamy, takes a moment to think, does he want to wake them? knowing that some of them have just got their loved ones back from the dead? Don't they all deserve to have a moments peace and rekindle of love lost. Thinking of love, he looks at Echo and smiles.  
"No, it can wait. Let's turn in and catch them all in the morning"  
Echo takes his hand and leads him to their own quarters. They enter and before the door closes behind them, Bellamy pulls her to him and kisses her. Echo relaxes into his strong embrace. The kiss deepens, neither wants it to end but they have to breath. They break the kiss together, their foreheads touch  
"I take it, we have bedrooms in these quarters?" Bellamy whispers breathlessly  
Echo nods, once more leading him to their destination. Bellamy slowly reaches up to Echo's shoulders, his hands slide under her jacket and he guides it off her shoulders, down her arms. Echo bites her lip as a luxurious shiver of anticipation follows Bellamy's hand movements. They lock onto each other's eyes, their mouths close but not close enough. Echo feel one of her hands become free from her coat. she has to reach up and touch Bellamy's face, her hand gently strokes his cheek but doesn't stop its journey until it reaches the back of Bellamy's head to pull him closer so their lips can meet. The kiss starts off gently but it doesn't stay that way as the urge for more sweeps them both up. Their clothes are soon forgotten on the floor. Their love and passion for one another washes everything away. It's just them in the universe and nothing or no one else. Hours later, Echo lays dozing against Bellamy, the feel of her against his body and in his arms feels so right. He never wants it to end.  
"Echo?"  
"Mmm, yes Bellamy?"  
"Will you marry me?"  
Silence, Echo's eyes shoot open as sleep is washed away by those four words. She doesn't move, her heart beats ninety to a dozen , did he actually just say that? She swallows, moves to look at Bellamy and replies   
"Yes" she whispers  
She is rewarded with the most beautiful smile she has ever seen light up Bellamy's face and cannot help but join him.  
"You are so beautiful "   
Bellamy reaches out to cup Echo's face in his hands, pulling her down to his lips and , once more the flame of love, desire and need engulf them both.  
Silence falls through the big hall, Indra and some of the others wonder around, keeping guard. A lone figure watches them from her advantage point. These are not the enemy she seeks, the scent of Octavia is among them but are they friends or foe. Is Octavia safe or in danger. She needs to know who they are and where the hell are the bastards who locked her up and used both herself and O in their fighting rings?   
She vanishes to a more comfortable position to wait for a chance to catch one of them unaware and on their own so she can get some answers. Until then, as she is hidden among the roof supports, she knows she will be able to fall sleep without being seen or disturbed as none of them can see or get to her at this height . Well except, maybe Octavia and that would depend on how far her dna has been altered by all the blood she has given her to help her heel over the years. She recalls the last time she saw O fight and how she was faster, stronger and afterwards even heeled quickly on her own. Has O gained the ability to phase too? Yet another question to add to her list.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke wakes with a jolt as Josephine's ghost taunts her in her dreams. Taking in deep breaths, she focuses on a tattoo running down the back of a gorgeous body. The temptation to reach out and follow it's path and feel of Lexa's skin beneath her fingertips is oh so tempting, yet Clarke pauses. Something stops her, the feeling of unease sits in her stomach. What is the causes of it? Is it the nightmare still holding on trying to claim her? 

Clarke quietly slips out of bed, dresses and then she has no clue what to do. She wonders the room, her mind unfocused on her surroundings until she settles in a chair with a view of Lexa sound asleep.

Clarke study's every inch of Lexa's face. She smiles, the last time she watched Lexa sleep, she had a pencil and pad and the memory of that drawing forever locked inside her mind. Give her a blank page and she could re draw not just that one but every detailed picture of Lexa that she has locked inside there. 

The need for a pad and pencil grows with every moment she looks upon the sleeping beauty in front of her. The way her body lays upon the bed, her right leg becomes bare from the hip down as she suddenly moves position and the bedding moves with her. Clarke stands, the urge to touch Lexa is stronger, she reaches out. Nausea and dizziness suddenly wash over her. Did she stand up too quickly or is the need for food the cause? Clarke rubs her head.

She looks down at the sleeping beauty, as much as she want s to wake her, there is someone else she must check on. Someone else who's dreams maybe made of nightmare. Clarke picks up Lexa's cloak as she walks past it, the extra layer adds warmth, the scent of Lexa adds comfort. Clarke pulls it tightly around her and lifts the fabric to her nose, to take in a deep breath of her beloved. The fabric hides her smile as she makes her way through the Apartment to Madi's room. 

Just like Lexa, Madi is oblivious to the world. Clarke notes how her colour has returned and the dark circles under her eyes are slightly less prominent. Relief pours over her as she leaves her daughter to sleep.

The apartment lays before her, yet Clarke feels no connection to it, should she? is it their home now? Her eyes glance around finally settling on the entrance doors. Her body moves on it's own as her mind fills with questions that plague her. There is a slight hue to the sky showing through the skylight. A new day begins? Clarke ponders. She looks from the skylight over the balcony to the floor below, a couple of people wonder here and there as they check their perimeters. 

In the hiding rafters, Arabeth stirs as a scent, slightly familiar yet mixed with another's finds it way to her. An image of a female warrior with dark paint around her eyes awakes Arabeth from her sleep. She breathes in deeply, it is definitely the same female's. 

Arabeth is drawn back to the first time she saw her. The masked female stands in the ring, confused yet her fighting instincts are already preparing her body for any confrontation. Her fighting stance is strong. A male is thrown into the ring. The female speaks

"Emerson?"

"Your going to die bitch" he spits back

He doesn't waste time, moving quickly to take his opponent down but she is strong and fast. The fight looks evenly matched yet Arabeth see's how the female is toying with him, leading him into a false pretence so she can end it.  
Arabeth changes her focus to the shadowed area surrounding the ring. The Shivara always watch, their spinney fingers move, making notes. Their eyes soak up every moment. She looks for their leader, he is always here and he is not happy with the fight. Arabeth watches him closely. Does he want the mask female to fail? She cannot help but wonder why? Who is this female , what is her role? And why does he want her dead?

Arabeth, returns her gaze back to the fight, her interest peaked and she wishes for the female to win. The fight goes on for sometime, both opponents are injured and tired but the female has played it well. The last strike is a death blow from her and the male falls to the ground. The female turns to the shadows and roars. A dart comes from nowhere hitting her quickly, she has a second to look down at it before she drops.

Arabeth waits patiently, there is one cage empty and it is next to hers, she prays they place the female in it, so she can access her injuries and heel her. They come, the female is thrown in like she is nothing. These Shivara care not whether she lives or dies. They have what they need. Hatred runs through Arabeth's veins. How dare they treat this great warrior like she is nothing.  
Arabeth reaches through the bars, she has learnt how to read Octavia's life signs and, from the clothes she wears this female must be one of her people. Her heart beats but it is thready. Arabeth pauses a moment as she sees the colour of the blood, Octavia does not have black blood. She quickly recovers, this is a female of worth, she fought to live, her blood colour doesn't make a single difference to that. Arabeth wont let her die.Arabeth bites into her wrist and places it in the females mouth

"Drink, god damn you. Drink and survive" 

The female gulps once but soon latches on to take what is offered. 

If only she knew what she was drinking Lexa would have stopped but she needs a drink and if this is all there is, she will take it. She knows her injuries are bad but she hope's that with time she will heel. Her last memory was of dying with Clarke by her side. How is she alive and how did she end up in a fighting ring with Emerson, she doesn't know but something inside her is saying she needs to find Clarke, they are in danger but from what she doesn't know. Darkness claims her before she can do anything else. Was she actually alive or is this the world of the afterlife. Is she paying for her sins?

Arabeth never knew what happened with the masked female. She went into the ring for her fight and when she came back the female was gone. She knew the female hadn't died through hearing the Shivara's conversations

"Gabain is not happy that the female survived her fight. He is obsessed with this Clarke, his desire to destroy her is all that matter to him now”

"She is special this one, I have a feeling she will survive anything he throws at her"

"Mmm, I have seen his next tests, placing another in her body and slowly destroying her from the inside out is genius and this Josephine, who has been given a second chance at life , will do anything to survive. She has more to lose no?"

"I have not been informed of this new test. When is it happening?"

"Gabain is bringing Clarke to the room for surgery as we speak"

"I would have liked to be there for the surgery"

Their voices fade. Arabeth is intrigued even more, what is it about this Clarke that has Gabain obsessed with her downfall? Why after so many tests and subjects is he eager for this one to fail? What makes her keep going?

Arabeth has experienced some of these tests herself, they are meant to harm you not just physically but mentally. Having your world turned upside down, every moment of happiness stripped away within a blink of an eye. Arabeth tests where her queen's request. To live in happiness with her mate and then watch her get killed right before her eyes. Over and over Arabeth had lived through it, everything she tried couldn't alter that which had happened, so she gave up, lived the moment but shut down when Sabine died. 

She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of watching her suffer. Gabain got bored and soon threw Arabeth to the fighting arena as a punishment. His biggest mistake. Arabeth had an urge to live, a need for revenge upon her mates death. Their law is sacred and no one should harm another's mate yet the queen did, killed her own daughter so she could stay in power. She had to pay and Arabeth would fight to stay alive.

It was the only thing she could do to honour her beloved Sabine. How she fought and won every time. She didn't care who she fought until Gabain had come to her and taunted her with the one person she didn't want to fight or kill. Octavia was to be her last fight but they never came to collect her. 

The food had ceased and the other life forms around her began to die. Arabeth had almost used everything she had to get out of her cage. The dead bodies in their cages hadn't spoiled yet and Arabeth was able to feed on them. They death's had saved her. Her next challenge to get through the doors and hunt down the Shivara for answers and to pay for what they had done but she had yet to find them.

Arabeth has to see who has awoken her. Is it the masked female? She leans around the rafter to see. A beautiful blonde stands staring down over the balcony. Arabeth looks around, the female is alone. Now is her chance to get answers. She goes to move but she hears two voices.

A young woman steps out into the corridor from an open door. Arabeth smiles as the masked female makes an appearance not far behind her. 

"Mom?" the young female calls out

The blonde turns, only to find herself engulfed in a big hug from the young one.

"Hey you, you sleep ok?"  
"Oh my god! I don't remember hitting the pillow, one minute I was awake then bam, her we are"  
"That's good Madi. I am glad to hear that" Clarke looks at Lexa " Hey" she says softly  
"Hey yourself, why didn't you wake me?"  
"Um, the reason is going to sound stupid"  
"Try me"  
"I thought that if I woke you, it maybe a dream and you would vanish. I couldn't handle that so I left you to sleep" 

Lexa moves forward, taken Madi's place

"Well, I am still here, your still here and Madi" Lexa gazes at Madi then back to Clarke " is most definitely here. So there is nothing to worry about"  
"I just can't lose you, either of you" Clarke blurts out, tears pool in her eyes  
"We are not going anywhere" 

Lexa whispers against Clarke's lips before she kisses them. Clarke let's go of the tension in her body and melts into Lexa's embrace. Madi can't help but be overjoyed that her mum has her one true love back but she doesn't want to stand there watching her make out. With a grin on her face, Madi turns to see an unknown female with swords on her back standing not far from them.

"Mom!"

Madi's yelp has both Clarke and Lexa separate quickly and be on instant guard. Much to Clarke's annoyance, Lexa moves ahead of both of them.

"Who are you, what do you want?" 

"I mean you no harm" the female replies as she undies her swords " I am Arabeth and we have met before"

"I have never seen you before" Clarke speaks up

"Not you but you Lexa, I was there when you fought Emerson"

"Wait, what? I killed Emerson not Lexa" 

Arabeth looks at Clarke 

"Mm you speak the truth but I saw what I saw. Emerson was put in the fighting to kill you" She points to Lexa " Yet it was you who came out alive. You were badly injured and I gave you my blood so you would heel and live" 

"You gave me your blood?!"

"I heel with my blood and saliva. You were dying and I could not allow that"

"I do not remember any of this. I don't remember you"

Arabeth sighs deeply, the Shivara have a way of altering people's memories. How can she make them see she is telling the truth. 

"The Shivara enjoy nothing more than playing with their subjects, their experiments"

Clarke stares at the woman in front of her, the words she has just spoken slowly sink in. Subjects, experiments

"So, it was all a lie? Everything we have gone through was fake?"

"You are Clarke? Clarke Griffin, Wanheda?"  
Clarke just nods as she still tries to digest everything 

"You, Gabain did not like. He wanted nothing more than to destroy you"

"But why? I have never met anyone called Gabain" 

Clarke tries to think, was there someone at Mount Weather who was called Gabain? Did they want to destroy her because she had destroyed all that they held dear? But it wasn't real, an experiment, so why would they hate her so?

"It doesn't make any sense" she whispers 

The nausea from before washes over her. The need to be sick consumes her and Clarke rushes back into the apartment. A metal bin is the closest thing. Clarke flings herself to her knees as bile races up her throat. She hears the voices of Lexa and Madi but can not reply to them.

Lexa is torn to chase after Clarke or stay where she is. Lucky Madi is there to follow Clarke. Lexa doesn't take her eyes off of the woman in front of her. Even though she is unarmed, she will fight and do her best to keep the one she loves safe. Two swords skid across the floor and stop at her feet. Lexa, doesn't take her eyes off of the woman, now unarmed in front of her. The woman kneels and bows her head

"My swords and my life are yours Lexa"

Lexa picks up the swords, does she trust this stranger? Her gut says she is dangerous with or without the weapons 

"Is there a problem Lexa?"

Lexa breathes a sigh of relief as not just Indra but Gaia stand on either side of her. Both armed

"Watch her" 

Is all Lexa says as she quickly vanishes after Clarke. Arabeth looks up, only to have her breath stolen by the young woman who stands before her. She thought she would never find or love another mate but her beast stires, eager to get closer to this woman and have her scent upon their skin. 

There are others who join them, yet they mean nothing to her. Gaia stares back at the woman, whose eyes seem to glow. Why is she staring at her? A shiver washes through her but not of fear, of lust. No one has ever stared at her like this woman is doing right now and she likes it, likes the feel of those eyes upon her skin. The urge to go to her rushes through her body yet Gaia does not move.

"What's going on?" 

Abby's voice breaks the spell but only slightly 

"We appear to have a stranger amongst us. Unless she is from Sanctum?"

Abby looks over at the female 

"I have never seen her before. Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Arabeth, you are?"

"I am Abby Griffin and you haven't fully answered my question"

"Ah, you are Clarke's mother, the doctor. I am like you a prisoner here for entertainment but not anymore"

"You are the one from the cage?" Gaia speaks up before anyone else can

" Yes, that is I. You are?"

" Gaia "

"Gaia, I like. Good name"

"Where's Clarke?" Abby interjected before Gaia can reply 

"They are through those doors, Clarke is being sick" Arabeth replies. She can see them from where she kneels "The throwing up has calmed for now"

"Throwing up?" 

Abby quickly pushes past Indra and through the doors. She has to check on her daughter and why she is being sick, is it a once off thing or something else. 

"Please be a one off " Abby whispers 

She finds Clarke led against a sofa, a metal bin between her legs, looking pale. Both Lexa and Madi hoover on either side of her, concern written all over their faces.

"I'm fine, it's most probably just lack of food, that's all"

Madi pipes up "But Clarke, I'm not feeling sick, are you Lexa?"  
Lexa looks at them both and shakes her head.

"No, I'm hungry but not feeling sick or wanting to throw up because of it"

Clarke sighs, the nausea is still there and she knows she hasn't finished yet. Abby places her hand against her daughter's forehead. She's relieved to find the temperature is normal.

Arabeth walks into the room, past them, followed closely by Gaia

" You should eat something, the sooner the better"

She doesn't stop until she comes to an alcove in the wall and speaks

"Glass of water"

An actual glass appears from nowhere. Arabeth picks it up and turns, only to find Gaia staring at it then at her. A shiver of delight washes through Arabeth. She takes in a huge breath of air , her nose fills with the delicious scent of this woman. She smiles gently at her.  
"It is safe"  
Gaia takes the glass, drinks from it and nods

"Thank you" 

They head back to Clarke and the others. Clarke accepts the glass and drinks it slowly. Her stomach rolls but excepts the much needed fluids.

"The sickness will pass with time, it is always normal around this trimester to be sick. We are genetically similar in that way at least" Arabeth speaks softly  
Clarke pauses, the glass partway to her lips

"Wait, what? Trimester? What do you mean?"

Arabeth replies with one word 

"Pregnancy"

Silence.....


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing registers around her, the voices are just a loud buzzing in her ears. Pregnant? She can't be, she hasn't had sex with. A blue dress, a party and a male's face rush through her mind, Cillian. The maths go through Clarke's mind whether she wants them to or not. It all adds up.

Madi quietly watches her mum, then she looks around. There are too many people here, Clarke deserves privacy.

"We should leave" Madi blurts out " I think Clarke should have time to herself"

Everyone looks at her and, she is shocked when they agree. 

"Will you stay with her Lexa? 

Madi looks at the one person who may help Clarke in this moment. Lexa nods, she can't help but love Clarke's daughter. She sees a little bit of herself and so much of Clarke in Madi. She captures Madi's face between her palms and gently kisses her forehead 

"You have my word, I will look after her" she whispers 

Before anyone moves, Clarke comes to her senses

"Wait, Arabeth, how can you be sure that I am pregnant?"

"I am as sure as I breath. Your scent gives away your pregnancy and my beast has an urge to protect you. It is our way. Young are our future, they are our prized possessions are they not?"

Clarke doesn't reply as she withdraws back into her thoughts. Everyone except Lexa heads for the corridor.

Bile rises again, but not from morning sickness. Clarke takes in a sharp breath, her hand covers her mouth. Of all the things to happen, this stops her in her tracks. She can not fathom what to do, how to cope. 

"Clarke" Lexa's voice is soft

Clarke hears her name being called but her thoughts are still louder.

Lexa realises she isn't breaking through and tries again. This time her voice is firm

"Clarke!" 

Clarke, turns to her. Tears start to fall down her cheek.

"Oh god Lexa, I am so sorry" she sobs "I, I .."

Lexa interrupts her 

"Sshh, it's ok, I'm here and I am not going anywhere"

"But, I betrayed you.."

"No! You are not to think like that. Did you know I was alive?"

Clarke shakes her head 

"How long had it been since my death?"

Clarke releases a shuddering sigh. She didn't have to do the maths, that time frame was etched not just on her memory but her heart.

" 131 years" 

Lexa stares at her, her words lost to the unexpected number that Clarke has thrown out

"That's impossible" she whispers " I was with you only..." 

Lexa pauses, how long has it been? How old is she now? She doesn't feel old and if it has been 131 years, how have they not aged? Lexa would love to know the answers to her questions but now is not the time for them. She has to help Clarke come to terms with her problem and give her all the support she needs.

"Do you really think I would have wanted you to live your life alone? For you not to find love again?"

Clarke doesn't know what to say, does she deserve Lexa's kind words? Lexa's compassion? She looks into two stunning eyes that only show her love. Her tears continue.

Lexa watches so many emotions run across Clarke's face, the tears that fill Clarke's eyes and run down her cheeks eat away at her heart. Lexa tries to wipe them away while trying to stop her own from falling and fails miserably.

" You have such a big heart Clarke, plenty of room to hold so much love. You have not done anything wrong or wronged me in anyway. This is why I fell in love with you in the first place. I saw that love, not just for one but all your people. I still see it and can not help but fall even deeper in love with you" 

She leans forward and gently kisses Clarke. Leaning back she stares into two blue eyes brimmed with tears.

"Now, how about you catch me up to speed as I fear I have missed out on a hell of a lot" she says softly 

Clarke smiles gently but it doesn't reach her eyes. Where does she start? So much has happened between Lexa dying and now. She takes a deep breath, let's it out slowly and begins telling Lexa everything that happened. Keeping it short is an issue but as Lexa doesn't stop her to ask questions, Clarke quickly brings her up to speed. Well to Sanctum at least.

"And that's where I met Cillian"

Clarke is pulled back once more to that night. The blue dress, the party, Cillian. What made her go with him? She knows the answer. Sheer loneliness, the need to feel something, the voices of those around her eating at her.

"Every time you do something horrible you say your sorry and then you do it again" 

Raven's words wash through her. Clarke didn't want to feel the pain anymore and Cillian was there to ease it, a wonderful distraction from it all. Clarke sighs, Lexa's arms feel good wrapped around her, giving her the strength to carry on with the story.

"And then I woke up here and you know the rest"

Lexa is silent, what the Lightbourne's did to Clarke, put her through, almost killed her fuels a fire in her veins. She wonders whether they lay in the big hall as she has two things she would love to give them. Her eyes gaze upon the swords by her legs and she smiles. Yes, she would so love to meet them. 

Clarke doesn't not see the look on Lexa's face, or the vindictive smile that crosses her lovers face. Her thoughts are on Cillian and their time together. Had he meant to harm her? Was he as much a villain as the primes? 

Looking back now after everything that happened, after being taken over by Josephine. Clarke wishes she could have talked to him more, listened to his side of the story. She knows where she has to go, to make sure. Will he be there? Will Russell and even Josephine? The last two names send a cold shiver washing through her.

"We need to go to the big hall, I need to know whether Cillian is there"

"Of course, I understand. Let's go but know this Clarke, if he or anyone tries to harm you again. There will be consequences" 

Clarke smiles. It is her turn to lean in and kiss Lexa. Not just any kiss but a kiss that says so much, I love you, thank you and above all, you have my heart. When they part, Lexa just nods, she knows what it meant.

Abby and the others hoover outside the doors. Their are intrigued with Arabeth and ask her questions as they wait. Her story different from theirs. She was born upon this planet, the daughter of two different species who found love with one another. Bridging a gap between their people. Until the queen had them killed. Arabeth should have been next but as a child, the queen thought she was no threat. Arabeth kept her head down, worked and trained hard. Her mixed blood made her strong and soon she became the leader of the queens army. The queen had no choice but to except it yet her hatred was there in her eyes every time she stared at Arabeth. Why such hate, Arabeth never knew.

Now, the hate was in Arabeth, her eagerness to see the queen burning inside her yet something was making her stay here, with these new people. Was it the need to destroy the Shivara, to make sure they never experimented on anymore species? Her gut said something else, something was off, where were the Shivara? How long had she been held captive? Questions that needed answers.

A man with a beard, followed with closely by a stunning woman appeared and headed towards them. Arabeth tracked their movements and watched those around her reaction to these two. No one showed concern, Arabeth relaxed slightly but remained on guard, her warrior instincts keeping her ready for anything.

"Hey, whose this? where's Clarke?"

Abby quickly replied "Bellamy, Echo, this is Arabeth. Clarke's safe and well inside her quarters"

Arabeth looks closely at Bellamy 

" You are the Bellamy Blake? O's brother?"

"How do you know O?"

"We are friends, I helped keep her alive after her fights. She is a warrior of worth no?" Arabeth looks around the group, surely they recognize that

"Yes, she is" Echo replies "One of our greatest warriors" 

Arabeth, quickly studies Echo. She sees another warrior sister, someone she would willingly fight alongside with, if Echo asked. She looks at the group, thinks of the two inside the room, they just left. There are so many strong females, woman of worth that Arabeth can not help but like them, feel comfortable and at home among them. As the woman of her people were the leaders the rulers. Yes, she liked these woman very much and hoped to call them all friends and allies.

"I need to speak to Clarke" 

Bellamy's voice cuts in to her musings. She watches Abby stand in his way, trying to block his entrance to Clarke's quarters 

"She's a little busy at the moment Bellamy. Surely, it can wait?"

"What can wait?" Clarke's voice cuts "Everything ok Bellamy" 

"Um, something happened last night. That may cause a problem" Bellamy glances at Indra and Lexa "Pike's awake" 

"What?" , "How?" Lexa, Abby, Markus and Indra's voices collide as they all speak up at once.

Clarke stays quiet, rubbing her forehead as a headache starts it's merry tune. How does she feel about Pike? It's the least of her concerns. She needs to go to the hall, to deal with her own personal issue. She goes to speak but another voice beats her to it

"What about Pike?" 

Octavia walks towards them, she stops momentarily as she sees someone amongst them , her memories of the fighting ring, fights and one person who kept her alive and sane 

"Arabeth?"

Arabeth can not help but grin at her dear friend and go to her

"Octavia! It is good to see you again and intact"

O smiles warmly at her "How? It was you in the cage?" 

Arabeth nods " I was locked up for so long, the Shivara stopped coming, the food and water ran out. I knew something was wrong and that I had to get out and here I am" 

As they embrace, Lincoln watches, thought ls run through his mind and he quickly glances at Bellamy to see if he has those same thoughts. Fighting pits? 

O pulls back "Arabeth, I'd like you to meet Lincoln. Lincoln, Arabeth" 

Arabeth puts out her hand which Lincoln excerpts the grounders way, reaching past it to hold onto her forearm 

"I am somewhat confused as to how your people, who died, are walking around again" Arabeth says as she looks from Lincoln to O

This time Clarke does reply 

"You and me both. I was hoping you may be able to help us with that? What's going on, where are we and where are the Shivara?" 

"For the where, you are on my home planet Aninia but where the Shivara are and what happened, I am as lost as you" Arabeth looks around "The answers are here somewhere" she muses more to herself than to Clarke 

Clarke sighs, still so many questions without answers but she puts them all back in their box and tucks them away for now. There are other matters that are more important. She realises her own personal agenda has to be put on hold for a moment to deal with their newer issue, Pike. She jumps right in

"Ok, let's figure out what we are going to do with Pike. Is he here?"

"No, he thought it best to stay away and is at the medical room we found O in" Bellamy pauses "He doesn't want to cause any trouble or upset anyone. I think he is genuinely sorry for what he did"

"Sorry? Tell that to the 300 grounders that he slaughtered" Indra spits out

Bellamy's replies  
" We slaughtered, I was as much to blame as he. There is blood on my hands too" 

"There is blood on all our hands" Clarke add quietly, she looks towards Raven who is coming to join them "When do we say enough? We tried to be the good guys on Sanctum but, once again we shed blood" 

"Clarke there was.."

"I know Bellamy but maybe this time we need to make it stick, make that difference and change. If Pike has to pay for his crimes so must we all. Any suggestions on how we do that?"

O already has the answer and she for one is willing to stand up for Pike, even after everything he did, after what he took from her. She already killed him and made him pay. Now they move on and one word escapes her lips

"Redemption" she says quietly but then with more strength to it "Redemption, we earn it. By first forgiving one another for what we have done and to those who join us, we have a chance at making a home here and we are not the only humans to have survived. We can build and mend what we have lost"

"Life should be more than just surviving" Lexa adds, looking to Clarke 

Clarke smiles warmly "Then let's get to living and forgiving. Whom better to start with than Pike" 

"Are we actually going to wake everyone? There are some who may not be able to get over what we did to them, Clarke"

"I know mum, we are going to have to figure out what we do with them when the time comes. They can remain asleep until we are settled and in a position to wake them"

"That might be a problem" Bellamy adds, his voice subdued "When I went to the hall to check on Pike, I noticed there was an issue with his readout panel. If I didn't wake him, he was going to be terminated. I don't know if there are any others" he shrugs 

Clarke's headache beats louder. She has to go to the hall anyway so what better excuse than to see what the hell is going on, to save possibly hundreds of lives but waking them all up, would be chaos and disaster. 

"Mum, Raven your coming with me to the hall. Markus, go with Bellamy and speak to Pike. No one is to kill anyone unless there's a god damn reason for it. Understood? Good let's go" 

“I will go with Markus" Lincoln adds

Markus looks at him, places a hand upon his shoulder “That is kind of you Lincoln but unnecessary” 

“But it is necessary Markus. As I, for one would like to let him know I forgive him and for us to move on" 

Everyone stares at him, no one speaks. Of all of the people they have met, Lincoln has always stood by his convictions, always seen the good in others. The only time he failed was not of his doing but that of Cage Wallace. 

Clarke wonders whether Lincoln would forgive him for his wrongs but then would Cage be willing to change? To amend for his sins? Something inside of her says no and his name is one that she doesn’t want to see upon the list of sleeping bodies in the big hall. Yet, if they are to become more, surely they have to try and make it right, even with the likes of Cage, Emerson, the Lightbourne’s, Nia. Haven’t they?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AJS for the inspiration xx

Markus watches as Abby heads down the corridors with her daughter, Lexa, Raven and a handful of guards. He doesn't move until they are out of site. The people with him wait for him, each one intrigued as to how it will go with Pike and what he has to say. Is it a ploy to gain their trust before he makes a move or is he, like them, trying to find redemption. Markus breaths in deeply and slowly releases it. Only one way to find out.

Pike sits alone waiting in a room that he doesn't know. Footsteps sound in the corridor outside. His guess roughly around five individuals. As they round the corner to the room, he is taken back. Some of them he thought would come but one is an utter shock. How? 

"Lincoln?" Pike stutters "How?"

Lincoln nods "Pike" 

Markus quickly steps in encase anything happens 

"I don't want any violence. If anyone has any issues here, I suggest you leave"

"Hey, I was wrong last time, I am not going to make the same mistakes this time round" Pike replies " Please" he raises his hands in the air and goes slowly to his knees "Whatever happens, I am at your mercy" 

Of all the people, she was not the one he expected to come to him and reach out her hand. Pike hesitates for a second before excepting it. O speaks up, as he rises

"You are not the only one who has made some horrendous mistakes or has to find redemption but maybe we can work together on that?" 

Clarke's apprehension grows as they draw closer to the hall. How would it all work? Clarke, Lexa, Cillian and Cillian's child? What if he demands she leave Lexa for him? Clarke already knows the answer to that last one. Under no circumstances was she giving up or ever leaving Lexa. She just got her back. 

Her hand slightly shakes as she picks up the pad to check for Cillian. She pauses for a second before entering his name. To Clarke, the wait feels longer this time, as if the computer is trying to prolong her apprehension. Lexa and the others hoover nearby but far enough to give her a touch of privacy. Three words have her attention return back to the pad.

"No name found" 

The breath that she's unconsciously holding finally leaves her lips. A small part of her is relieved while the rest of her begins to wonder. Did Cillian actually exist? Was any of it real? But it has to be she thinks as her hand touches her stomach. How else can she be pregnant? 

"There has to be a record somewhere"

she mutters as she starts searching through the pad. A list of names no longer here, terminated or moved elsewhere. A thought pauses Clarke in her search, she looks up from the pad to all the bodies that still lay dormant. Is there another facility like this? That is filled with the others? And if so where is it? Is it here? 

"More answers" Clarke mutters as her frustration and anger rise slightly 

The temptation to throw the pad is strong and Clarke seriously considers it but the screen that is displayed stops her. She looks closer, trying to understand it.

"Computer, what does program input failure mean?"

"Programme has not been updated. Protocol decease will be implemented" 

"What does that exactly mean?" 

Clarke asks as the dreadful truth seeps in to her stomach. Didn't Bellamy say something about Pike being terminated?

"As there has been no input for several months. Protocol decease will be implemented to stop current simulation and prepare for the next"

"So the programme will end and a new one will begin?" 

"Yes" 

"Ok, so the subjects here will be used for the next programme?" 

"New programme has not been implemented and all current subjects will be terminated to make way for new subjects" 

Clarke looks up, and around once more at the bodies. So many that they haven't woken, so many to wake all at once. The sheer chaos that will happen starts to overwhelm her. They would be outnumbered twenty to 1. Enemies would pick up where they left off. Fights breaking out before she and the others could stop them. People would get hurt and even die, but not just any people, her family and loved ones may not survive.

"Stop protocol decease" she mutters 

"Unable to comply. All programme instructions must come from the hub"

"Where is the hub?" 

" Command unknown" 

"Where is the god damn hub!" Clarke repeats angrily 

"Command unknown" 

"Shit" 

"What is it?" , "What's wrong?" 

The others quickly join her, concern in all their voices. 

"The computers shutting down the programme, everyone here will be terminated unless it has an update or new stimulation uploaded" 

They all look out across the hall. None of them speak as they are lost in their own thoughts. Raven finally breaks the silence

"Jesus Clarke, we can't let them die" 

"I know, Raven but we can't just wake them all up straight away. It would be chaos not to mention dangerous" Clarke replies gently

Abby turns to them "Ok, so we update the computer" 

Clarke sighs "Just one problem, we can't do it from here. It says we have to go the the hub to do that"

"So we go to the hub" Raven shrugs " Easy peasy" 

"Just one problem Raven, does anyone know where the hub is? As the computer wont tell us" Clarke replies looking down at the pad in her hand

"Shit!" Raven mutters and then yells "Hey Arabeth, do you know where the hub is?" 

Arabeth quickly appears from the rows of sleeping bodies that she has been exploring, fascinated by what she sees 

"Unfortunately no, I know there are places that I haven't explored but I have not seen or heard of this hub" she shrugs apologetically "I know where the weapons are, if that helps?" 

"If we have weapons, we could control everyone?" Indra adds

"Come on! Arming ourselves just can't be the answer? People will die" Raven spits back

"People may die if we are not armed, Raven"

Clarke replies but a part of her wishes, just for once, they could manage without weapons, could find a peaceful solution to their problems. Raven glares at her but Clarke speaks first

"I know weapons are not the answer Raven but if we have to wake everyone up. Then I would rather we be safe than sorry. Some of those here may still be stuck in the past when we were all at war"

"Ok, let's find the hub and save them first and then figure out what we're going to do" 

Clarke nods "I agree but I also don't want to take chances with our safety. We will sort out the weapons and then the hub. Just encase" 

"Does everyone get a weapon? Including Pike?" Indra pipes up

"No, Pike and anyone else we feel are a risk do not get weapons, ok?"

Indra nods, a part of her will be glad to hold a weapon in this strange new world and her warrior side would love nothing more than to slit Pike's throat if he steps out of line which she prays he does.

Clarke places the pad back in it's port, she pauses and stares at the screen. Two names stand out amongst the others. Two beings who she would like to see again and wonders why she didn't wake them earlier. 

"No harm in doing it now" she says speaking her thoughts aloud

The others look at her oddly but after Clarke explains what she is doing, they go with her to wake the two individuals.  
Clarke is amazed that the young man lying asleep on the slab hasn't changed a single bit. He looks exactly like he did when she last saw him. She looks at Lexa as she remembers that day, a day of sadness for a lot of grounders.

"Do you think he will be ok? " Lexa asks quietly 

"I hope so" Clarke whispers back

Suddenly the young boy shots up, wide awake screaming. Clarke rushes forward to calm him 

"It's alright Aden, you are safe now"

"Clarke, I...I.... a girl cut my throat then there was nothing. Did I dream it? How is your hair is different"

Clarke smiles warmly at the hair remark 

"Kind of, We've been in what is called a simulation, where we have been tested. Some of us died in it but we didn't die in reality. If that makes sense" 

Lexa speaks up "You are like me Aden, we died but we are here, unharmed" 

Aden gawks at her for a second, unable to believe his eyes but he quickly recovers, shots off the bed and , forgetting himself, hugs Lexa 

"Your alive!!" He yelps, suddenly realises what he is doing, he quickly let's go and drops to his knee " Forgive me Heda, I forgot my place" 

Lexa smiles warmly and bends down to him

"It is ok, Aden and I am not your Heda anymore. That title belongs to Clarke" 

Aden looks at Lexa and then to Clarke, who just smiles, shrugs and nods

"Let's fill you in whilst we wait for Anya to wake"

They head to the next group of people and to the sleeping form of Anya, who hasn't like Aden changed one bit. Clarke adds this to her multi list of questions and wonders whether she will actually get any answers. She sighs and distracts herself, before the headache starts, by updating Aden on all that has happened. 

Anya awakes with a start, her surroundings alien to her and the thought of Mount Weather rises up in her mind. Is she back there being used as a blood bank for those evil bastards. She moves slightly and finds she isn't restrained. A simple mistake that will be her captures undoing. She hears voices nearby, are they aware she is awake? She lays still and begins to listen in on their conversation, trying to gain further knowledge as to where she is and who has her. The female's voice sounds familiar and Anya slowly looks in their direction. The sight that greets her is not what she was expecting. Clarke stands metres away with one of the young natbleda students. Anya's interest is peaked and she rises

"What is going on? Where are we?"

"Your awake, It's good to see you Anya" Clarke smiles warmly "How about we go and get some clothes and get you up to date on what's going on" 

Anya looks down at her body, only to see a flimsy garment covering her.

"I really hate these flimsy clothes" she mutters 

As Anya finishes talking, someone walks into view, one person she is glad to see

"Heda" she bows

"It's Lexa, Anya and it's good to see you alive" 

Anya looks at her confused. Alive? Oh yes wasn't she shot? Did she die? They walk through rows of bodies and Clarke begins to explain everything that has happened.

Anya's head spins as she tries to process everything that Clarke has said. She died, a simulation, everything isn't what it seems? Their not on Earth anymore. As she pulls her clothes on, she can't decide whether to be intrigued by what is going on or suspicious of it all. Does she trust Clarke and Lexa? Yes but whose to say they and those around her are under the influence of someone greater than them. A hidden force yet to show his or her hand. Anya decides to stay on her guard. She will not be taken as a prisoner again and will die fighting, taking out as many of her enemies as possible.

Arabeth leads them back up the corridor to a door not far from the cages room. 

"There are weapons behind these doors" 

Clarke looks slightly confused "How do you know there are weapons here when the doors are shut? Can you open them?"

"I know the scent of my blades Clarke. Alas, I can not open these doors but I can climb through the air vents in the roof" 

Clarke pauses for a second before placing her hand upon the lock. A sharp pain weaves it's way through her palm. The doors open revealing an armoury of various weapons. Raven looks at it all and has to ask

"Ok, if we were in a Simulation, i.e. a computer programme. Can someone explain how these weapons are here?" 

"Good question" Clarke adds " Arabeth, do you know?" 

"I remember over hearing the Shivara saying something about it. Their need to gain knowledge and understanding of a world in order to replicate it, they would need to understand the culture, way of life and the day to day artefacts to make it as real as possible for their subjects to believe. Perhaps these are a part of that? I have never seen such weapons"

She murmurs as she picks up a rifle and examines it. Raven quickly, yet calmly steps in as Arabeth proceeds to look down the barrel of the gun, her fingers close to the trigger

"Ok, how about you give that to me and I'll show you how to use it?" Raven smiles but mutters under her breath "before you blow your god damn head off"

"Why would I blow my head off?" Arabeth asks confused as she let's Raven have the strange weapon 

"You heard that?" Raven helps

"I can hear all your heartbeats , so yes I heard you" 

Arabeth shrugs, as if what she has just said is so normal and Raven just looks at her

"Wow, what else can you do?" 

Arabeth laughs "Ah, I forget that we are different"

As she and Raven carry on their conversation, Clarke and the others look about. Lexa and Anya stare at Indra as she picks up a rifle and acts like she knows what to do.

"We do not use guns" Anya speaks up

"We do now" Indra replies calmly "A lot has changed"

Anya looks around. She refuses to use a gun, the old ways still run through her. She spies a couple of blades nearby and walks over to them. Lexa watches her and follows.  
"You wont be needing those here Anya. Let's leave the weapons to those Clarke has mentioned" 

"They are mainly Skykru, are you really ok with that?" Anya spits out 

"I trust Clarke” Lexa replies calmly 

Anya shakes her head and turns away from the blades. Lexa heads back to Clarke to find out what the next step is. Anya quietly picks up a small blade and hides it amongst her clothing. Like hell is she not being armed.

"Indra, you stay here while we go back to the others and send them to you. Then we look for this hub and update the programme" 

They leave Indra behind, waiting on the outside of the doors so she can see up and down the corridor. As they head back, Clarke can't help but wonder what has happened with Pike and if everyone is ok. Luckily weapons weren't the only thing in the room and Raven quite happily carry's the rucksack of radios on her shoulder and Clarke feels a little bit safer knowing she has a access to her own weapons. A knife down the side of her boot, a handgun on her hip in it's holster and a rifle on her back. Lexa smiles quietly as she admires how Clarke has changed but yet still remains the woman she feel in love with. 

It doesn't take them long to return to the living area. Bellamy is busy chatting away to O and Lincoln to notice their return. They walk to him as Lincoln makes him aware. Bellamy turns and Echo appears from behind the pier that was blocking her from view

"Hey Clarke" 

Before Clarke can reply to Bellamy or for anyone to react, Anya attacks Echo, the blade she had hidden earlier is suddenly in her hand. Echo has little chance to move out the way and the blade slides deeply into her ribs. Pain shoots up her side and she struggles to breathe. She feels the blood dripping down her skin. 

There are voices yelling around her but Echo can not concentrate to hear them or figure out what they are saying. A wave of dizziness hits her as her legs buckle.

Amaya is pulled away, still screaming but none of them listen, their concern is for Echo. Bellamy catches her before she hits the ground 

"No, no, no,no"

the only words that leave his lips. He looks from Echo to Clarke "Do something, save her" 

Clarke looks back at him, her mind trying to figure out whether there were any medical supplies back in the room where they found O but she doesn't remember seeing anything.

"O, Lincoln go down the hall towards where the cage room is. Indra is waiting at a door. Go and see if you can find any medical equipment there. Hurry!" 

O doesn't move, she turns "Arabeth, can you heel Echo?" 

"O, we don't have..." Clarke starts to talk but Arabeth interupts her

"My blood will heel, you must remove the blade as it will interfere" 

Arabeth quickly drops down, bites her wrist and shoves it into Echo's mouth

"Drink" Arabeth says firmly and looks to Clarke "remove the blade"

Clarke looks at Echo, who is trying to remove Arabeth's wrist but failing. She looks to Bellamy who nods. Clarke looks down at the blade, grips the handle and pulls. An muffled scream emanates from Echo before she passes out. Arabeth looks down at her

"She will need more blood but she is out of danger and will not die" she says and looks at Bellamy "Your mate will be fine" 

Bellamy looks at Arabeth, a part of him doesn't believe her and he can say thank you while Echo lays unconscious in his arms. Clarke is the one who speaks

"Thank you Arabeth" 

Clarke gently lifts Echo's shirt to check the wound and is shocked to find it not oozing with blood as it should be. She looks at Arabeth 

"The bleeding is slowing down" she whispers 

"Yes, the skin should heel over soon, it is the internal damage that takes a little longer. I will stay nearby ready to help" Arabeth nods

Bellamy, his voice low and filled with emotion manages to speaks

"Thank you" he whispers as he kisses Echo's forehead "I don't know what I would do without her" he looks to O and nods, for without her quick thinking Echo would have bleed out. 

Octavia smiles gently at him. Clarke turns to where Anya is being held. She has to know why

“Why did you attack Echo?” she 

“She killed my sister”

Lexa speaks up “We do not know if it was Echo, Anya" 

“She is an Azgeda, spy” Anya hisses “It is her, Lexa. She is the one who killed Costia"


	11. Chapter 11

Anya paces, like a caged animal. Glaring at those who surround her until her eyes settle on Clarke 

"You let her live? After what she has done" she growls 

"Anya, I am sorry about Costia. How do you know it was Echo?" 

"She's Asgeda. They are all evil, all the same"

" There is no Asgeda anymore and you just can't go around trying to kill people. Echo is one of us, my friend. She has helped us over the years. Besides, haven't we all have done horrible things. Things that we can not undo or are proud of? How are we going to be punished? Should we start killing one another? Shouldn't I have been punished for killing three hundred grounders? The mountain men? we have to forgive each other and try to work together to build a future here. Wherever here is. If we want to survive otherwise what is the meaning of all of this?" She looks around "and there has to be a meaning" 

Anya looks at Clarke and the grounders around her

"Where are the great warriors that I grew up with" she stares at Indra "That I admired. Have you all been nurtured and put on a leash?" She turns back to Clarke "You Skykru got what you wanted I see" she spits on the floor " Ai laik a gona ai laik Trikru! " She yells raising her fist in the air

A headache starts beating against Clarke's skull. She fights the urge to rub her forehead, not wanting to show any sign of weakness in front of Anya. What the hell is she going to do now? Should they take her to the hall and put her back into the programme? How would that help? The thought of the hall, the programme reminds Clarke that they have more important issues than Anya. She turns to Miller

"Take her to a room and keep her there" 

"Sure" Miller nods 

Clarke turns to walk away and Anya calls after her 

"So I am to be a prisoner now Clarke? yes I see how changed you all are" 

Clarke doesn't turn around, doesn't reply. Anya is an issue to be dealt with later. First they have to find the hub and sort out keeping thousands of sleeping people alive. After Anya's actions, the option of waking them all is off the table. How many others would seek retribution for past mistakes? Who else could be injured or worse killed? Relief washes through Clarke when she sees Echo sitting up, pale but up.

"Hey, how you doing"

Echo replies 

"Actually really good considering I should be dead" she looks at Lexa " I swear to you, I did not kill Costia. I was not there"

Arabeth looks and listens to Echo's words, shrugs and adds her voice

"If it helps, she is speaking the truth" 

They all look at her

"What? She does not smell of lies and her heart stays same" 

"You can smell when someone is lying?" Madi's voice pipes up from behind the group, announcing her arrival. 

"Yes," Arabeth sighs heavily " I do keep forgetting how different we are as I do not see them" 

"That's not a bad thing" Clarke replies softly "Your abilities are kind of.."

"Badass" Madi quickly adds

Clarke smiles at her "Yes, badass" 

Arabeth looks at them both confused "How can an arse be bad? And what has it to do with me" 

Everyone laughs leaving Arabeth more confused until Madi explains to her what they meant. Once Clarke knows Echo is ok, she leaves it to Bellamy to sort out people to go to Indra. While she, Raven, Arabeth, Lexa and Madi figure out where to go to find the hub.

Monty has to ask "Hub?" 

"Possibly a control room. We need to update the Simulation program or everyone in the sleep hall is going to be killed" Raven replies 

"Ok, well you might not have to go as far as you think" 

"What makes you say that Monty?" Clarke asks

"We seem to be able to open every door in this area with ease except for one door and if I was going to have a control room, I would have it close so I could monitor everything" he shrugs 

"Well, sounds like a good place to start. Lead the way" 

Monty turns and leads them to a carved door, similar but slightly different markings to the entrance doors. Clarke, once again places her hand upon the door panel, a sharp pain goes through her palm and the doors slide open. The room interior is circular with viewing monitors around the edges of the room. A platform sits in the centre, a chair and station face a very large screen. 

"Holy crap, this is the hub" Raven shakes her head in awe "Finally some good luck!" 

She yells and quickly goes to the first monitoring station, followed closely by Monty. Clarke gazes round the room, as her eyes catch Lexa, she realises how quiet she has been and that she hadn't spoken to her about Costia. Well shit! Clarke thinks and gently touches Lexa's arm

"Hey" she says softly "You ok?"

Lexa looks at her confusion written over her face

"Um, I'm so sorry about Costia, about everything that just happened. Are you ok?" 

"I don't know Clarke" she looks into those blue eyes "Costia's death was painful and I thought I'd never love again. Then you walked into my tent, so calm and unafraid. You stole my heart then and there" 

Her hand reaches up, gently touches Clarke's cheek. Clarke leans into Lexa's hand and places a kiss upon her palm.

" and Anya? You know she won't be harmed right? I mean, I don't think she should be punished do you?"

Lexa stares at Clarke "but Anya attacked one of your people, surely she has to be punished somehow?"

"I guess but she shouldn't be harmed. Jesus, shouldn't we all be punished for our past actions? God, how is this going to work? How do we punish one and not another?"

Arabeth joins them "Ah, you can not do it alone Clarke but must surround yourself with people who will help, people who will advise you and be your guides. Then you all work together to find the solution. A true leader is never really alone unless she chooses to be and then, she will struggle no?" 

Clarke smiles "that's actually good advice"

"Then start there and everything else will fall into place" 

Clarke looks at Lexa "You know your going to be right there with me on this don't you" 

Lexa laughs "I can not think of anywhere else I would want to be. Do you have anyone else in mind" 

Clarke already knows the names of five people she would have, if they agree

"Markus, Indra, Bellamy, Monty and Raven to start. Perhaps you can add a few names of other grounders, oh wait! Add Lincoln to that list. Is there any others you could think of?" 

Lexa gazes at the woman before her and grins.

"That is a good list of names to start with and I am sure we will add more. You can do this and have come a long way Clarke" 

Lexa leans in to kiss Clarke, Clarke sighs as Lexa's lips meet hers, she forgets her problems and takes refuge in it, forgetting everything else, and their surroundings.

"Yo, check this out! Is this an Alien?"

Jasper’s voice breaks up their moment. Clarke reluctantly pulls away and heads up onto the platform. In the chair is a skeleton but nothing like anything she has seen before. A low growl next to her gains her attention and sends a shiver through her. Arabeth stands glaring at the skeleton, her teeth bared, the growl still emanates from her lips

"I take it, we have just found a former member of the Shivara?"

Clarke asks, a slight shiver of fear runs through her as she realises that they don't know much about the woman with them. Just how dangerous is she? What other skills does she have? 

Arabeth returns Clarke gaze " I have scared you? I would never harm you, unless we were to become enemies and I do not see that in our future. I like you too much" she nods "Yes, you are good person, how could we be anything but allies"

"Uh, thank you" Clarke mutters, taken aback and unable to think of anything else to say 

Arabeth grins "Yes, this is one of the Shivara. I really would like to know where the rest are" she looks around "How did she die? Did they all die ? if so where are the rest of the bodies?" 

Clarke puts her hands up in defeat 

"More bloody questions. Can we at least, for once, get some answers?!" She asks loudly 

Suddenly the large screen comes to life in front of them. A healthy Shivara sits in the chair, speaking in a language that Clarke has never heard.

"How did? What are they saying?"

"This button was flashing, so I pressed it" Jasper shrugs "As for what their saying, I dunno" 

Everyone looks at him, Raven shakes her head and quickly tries to learn the control panel.

"Jasper, did it occur to you that the flashing light could be a detonation device? Setting a timer in motion to blow up this place?"

Arabeth quickly speaks up and puts everyone at ease

"It is not, it seems this is a message for Clarke from Kilana" 

"You know their language?" Clarke asks

Suddenly the voice changes language and the words are clear to all of them.

"I could not let you be destroyed..."

"Raven?"

"Yep, this girls got skills, she can even work an alien computer" Raven nods, proud of her own achievement 

Clarke laughs "Great, well done genius, do you think you can start it from the beginning? Please"

Raven looks at Clarke and winks "Give me a some time to work my magic on this beauty and I'll won't be just able to restart the message but upload the programme as well" 

They all watch as Raven studies panels, pushes a button here and there and types a few segments into a screen. A grumbling noise has Clarke look to Madi. How long has it been since she ate? 

"Food!" Clarke blurts out "Shit, we need to find food" 

Arabeth just stares at her "There is food here, why have you not eaten? You need to eat" she looks from Madi to Clarke "The both of you need to eat. Come, we get food" 

Everyone moves except for Raven and Monty who are too busy with their new project. Arabeth watches the pair as they work.

" You two wont leave will you?"

"Nope, too much to do here" Raven mutters 

"Then I will bring you food so you can continue to work your mad skills"

Raven pauses and grins at Arabeth

"I have a feeling that my mad skills and your mad skills are going to make a perfect friendship" 

"Pah, you say that just because you want the food" Arabeth replies jovially 

Raven laughter fills the room and follows them out into the hall. People linger around, some look worse for ware as the lack of food hits them. Arabeth walks to a room where table and chairs lay spread out. More people sit or stand, uncertain of what to do or waiting for an order to do something. They nod towards the group as they enter. Arabeth doesn't stop, till she is standing be an wall with lots of alcoves like they have in their rooms. She turns to Clarke 

"What would you like? You have but to ask for it" 

Clarke looks at Arabeth then at the alcove. It's internal walls glisten and a tiny grid like surface reveals itself here and there. 

"What is it?"

"I do not know the how or why of it. Something for Mad skills to play with and figure out. All I know is food and water are here" Arabeth replies 

Clarke can't help but smile at Raven being called mad skills. An appropriate nickname for both her and Monty. She stares at the alcove. What does she want? So many foods rush through her mind and her mouth waters at the thought but oddly there is only one thing she craves 

"Algae soup" She says aloud 

The alcove shimmers and suddenly a bowl appears with a spoon. Everyone stares at it. Amazed and awed by what just happened 

"Wait" Harper's voice breaks the spell "You had a choice of asking for anything, any food and you choose that horrible substance? Why?" 

Clarke knows why but she doesn’t want to face that she has pregnancy cravings she just wants a moment, a bit of time to be normal to avoid her problem. For now, when she starts showing, well that’s another issue 

Clarke sighs and shrugs "I just really fancy a bowl of Monty's soup" 

Harper smiles warmly at her and drops the subject much to Clarke relief. She reaches tentatively for the bowl. A shock of amazement runs through her as her hands touch it's warm surface 

"Wow, it's warm too" She whispers 

She picks the bowl up, balancing it on one palm, breathing in it's scent while the her other hand reaches for the spoon. It smells and looks like Monty's soup but will it taste like it? The spoon moves closer to her lips, her mouth watering and eager for it. Her stomach growls in anticipation. The spoon vanishes into her mouth, her eyes close as the familiar taste hits home. Clarke groans with delight 

"Mmmm, this is so good" 

She opens her eyes and sees both Madi and Harper gawking at her

"That is not what I would call it?" Harper replies 

Clarke smiles, shrugs and carries her bowl to a table to enjoy her food. Jasper stares at an alcove. What would he like? One thing comes to mind

"Cake" 

"Please specify what type"

A list appears in front of him

"HOLY SHIT!!" He turns to the others, his voice is filled with awe "There's cake" he turns back to the list, how can he choose? "All of them ?" 

Several plates appear layered high with different colour and shapes cakes. Jasper quickly moves the plates to Clarke's table, sits and just stares at them. Where to begin? He dives in grabbing any one and takes a bite. The lemon drizzle cakes flavours wash through him and like Clarke he groans

"Thiff if soo good" He says, his mouth still full

Suddenly, everyone rushes at the alcoves. Voices calling out so many food types. Clarke smiles and catches Arabeth eyes.

"Thank you" she mouths

Arabeth nods and bows slightly. She looks around. Being here, amongst these people feels good, feels right. She looks back at Clarke and sees the amazing woman she is, the woman O said she was. Arabeth is glad she is here. A female catches her eye, the same one from this morning. Her golden short hair , her beautiful features call to Arabeth and she can't help but think how fate has an odd way of showing a new path when you are lost in the dark. 

Gaia, looks about, trying to find Madi but instead her eyes lock onto the female from this morning. Her golden eyes return Gaia's gaze and Gaia forgets why she is there, everything falls away. In that moment, there is only her and this female. Feelings of excitement, anticipation and nervousness fill her stomach. What does it mean? Why is she so drawn to this female who steals her breath away? Her mother suddenly appears next to her

"What is going on?"

"Apparently we have food" 

"How?"

"I am not sure mother" Gaia replies, honestly confused by it all

She sees Madi appear from the crowd, a plate of biscuits in her hands, and join her mum at a table. They share words, to which Madi rolls her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go and get something decent and then eat the biscuits" 

Madi's voice is raised and she stomps off back to an alcove. Gaia looks to Clarke and nods. Clarke smiles at her and shrugs. Gaia knows that look. Madi is being Madi. She smiles warmly at the young woman who returns to the table. She reminds Gaia of her dear friend that she is to play with as a child. A friend who became their greatest commander. Lexa, as if Gaia's thoughts summon her, walks over to join Clarke and Madi. Gaia's stomach growls, now that she has found Madi perhaps she can get some food herself?

Everything slowly settles as people fall into a comfortable silence, enjoying the food that they have found. Groans of contentment break the silence here and there. Arabeth helps Harper with plates of food for Raven and Monty. Clarke sees them go but doesn't move. A wave of tiredness washes over her, keeping her in her chair. Lexa watches her, sees the exhaustion cross Clarke face but quickly hidden

"Clarke, perhaps, we can retire upstairs for awhile? Raven will send word when she is ready for us" 

Clarke looks at Lexa, she wants to say no but she can't. Besides the we in that sentence makes her mind up.

"I would love that" Clarke smiles warmly as anticipation of what may happen washes some of the tiredness away.

Clarke makes sure Madi is being looked after. She is tempted to give them a warning about the type of food that Madi should eat but, hey after everything they have been through, Madi deserves some fun. Clarke kisses the top of her daughter head and follows Lexa. Lexa's hand suddenly touches hers and their fingers entwine. Clarke looks down at their hands and up at Lexa. They smile and their pace picks up ever so slightly. 

The trash can from earlier has vanished and the apartment smells fresh and clean. Clarke wonders whether Gaia had anything to do with it and knows that the answer is most probably yes. She smiles at the thought of Gaia and her generosity and kindness. 

"Lexa, do you think Gaia would join our council, if we asked her? I think she would add another aspect to it don't you?"

Lexa laughs "Are you not suppose to be resting, my love?" 

Clarke turns to her

"Say that again" 

Lexa looks at her confused "Are you not suppose to be resting?"

Clarke moves closer "Not that part, the last bit. I want to hear you say the last bit  
again"

Lexa smiles warmly her hands cup Clarke's face, pulling her gently and slowly closer towards her lips as she whispers

"Clarke Griffin, you are and always will be my love, my heart is yours" 

A son of joy escapes Clarke's lips before they meet Lexa's. The kiss slow, passionate and breath-taking. They both pull apart for air, only to gave into one another's eyes.

"You need rest Clarke " Lexa says firmly 

"Ok, but you'll join me, won't you" Clarke mutters, sleep the last thing on her mind

Lexa smiles softly "You promise to rest" 

Clarke nods as takes Lexa's hand and leads the way to the bedroom. Once there though, Clarke has other plans that do not include rest. She eagerly turns and kisses Lexa deeply. She pulls away only to kiss Lexa's cheek and then kiss her way slowly down Lexa's neck.

"Clarke" Lexa says breathlessly 

"Mmm" 

"You promised to rest" she whispers 

Clarke pulls back, her hands slowly reach the bottom of Lexa's top and slide under it. Their slow motion upon Lexa's skin sends shivers of need and ecstasy through her. Lexa breathing deepens as she stares into Clarke's eyes. Clarke knows she has her, knows Lexa will not refuse her.

"I did promise but I didn't exactly say when I would rest" Clarke replies, her voice deep with her own need

Lexa moans in resignation as she captures Clarke's lips, she is at Clarke's mercy. Clarke slows everything down, taking her time to remove Lexa's clothing and her own. Watching the need build upon Lexa's face as she does so. 

"Clarke, please" Lexa moans 

Those two words add fire to Clarke's own building desire and needs. No more games. The remainder of her clothes are quickly thrown and Clarke captures Lexa's lips once more. This time, they do not break apart, somehow finding the bed together, their limbs entwine in a beautiful dance as they explore one another. 

Lexa stares at the ceiling, as she recovers from an amazing moment. Clarke lays cuddled up close to her, asleep. Lexa turns her gaze to her sleeping beauty and gently kisses her forehead. Clarke mutters something and moves, Lexa freezes but soon relaxes as Clarke only shifts her position to drape herself upon Lexa's. Lexa let's out a sigh of deep content, her eyes begin to lose their focus and she follows Clarke into the realm of sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger and sadness but all will be revealed bare with me. It is not what it seems 😘

Lexa wakes to the view of Clarke sound asleep. She watches fascinated by how Clarke's eyes dart underneath her eyelids and a small smile plays upon her lips as she dreams. Lexa can't help but lean over a places a kiss on her forehead causing Clarke to mumble incoherently. Lexa grins goofily and settles back down to continue gazing blissfully at her love.

A gentle knock on the bedroom door startles Lexa, she glances at Clarke and is relieved to see it hasn't woken her. Quickly covering herself, she heads over to the door and answers it to find Madi waiting with Gaia.

"Hey, just wanted to check in with mum. All ok" 

"She's sound asleep, I can wake her if you like"

Madi shakes her head furiously "No! She needs to rest. It's late and I'm going to bed" Madi goes to walk away but pauses, she turns " I am glad your here and mum has you back. I haven't seen her this happy for a long time"

Madi dives in and gives Lexa a huge unexpected hug. Lexa freezes for a second, taken aback by Madi's quick actions, but soon relaxes and curls her arms around Madi. As they part Lexa kisses her cheek and watches her vanish around the corner to her room

Lexa softly speaks "She is her mother's daughter"

"That she is" Gaia replies 

Lexa turns to her and smiles "It has been along time my friend. I am sorry that we lost touch"

"Lexa, you became Heda and had responsibilities. I decided to follow my faith and become a flame keeper"

Lexa grins "Always knew you were destined to become something more than a warrior" 

Gaia smiles softly "You always believed in me"

"How could I not, we were family. Your mum practically raised me when mine passed" 

"True, I have to say it is amazing to have you here with us, your death affected so many and we were lost without you"

Lexa takes a leaf from Madi's book and quickly embraces Gaia "I am so glad that I am here" she whispers, not only because of her people, Gaia and Indra but of the woman asleep in the bedroom behind her.

The thought of Clarke has Lexa pull away to ask for an update 

"Any news on how Raven is doing?" 

"She hit a slight problem with accessing the system but she's still optimistic and making amazing progress considering it's in an alien language" 

"That is good, would you let everyone know that Clarke is resting and we will be with them when she is ready" 

"Of course He..uh.."

"Lexa and how about when we can sort it, you come here to eat with us and we'll catch up properly?"

"I would love that. Thank you" Gaia smiles

Lexa sees her out and heads back to Clarke. Her mind wonders to that awful moment when she saw so much pain on Clarke's face, tears roll down her cheeks. Lexa tried her best to calm her, ease her pain but knew it wouldn't help, how could it? Once again she finds herself watching Clarke sleep. Never again does she want to see such pain and anguish on Clarke's features. 

She climbs in next to Clarke, the thoughts of everything that has happened the last few days and their future together wash through her. She allows herself time to analyse it all, she's alive, in an unknown world and place. Then anger slowly fills her veins as she remembers all that Clarke told her happened after she died, what Clarke had to endure for what? an alien races amusement? For science? That her actual death was part of that scheme. Lexa's rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling, her hands ball into fists. Wouldn't she love to get her hands on Gabain and have a word with him. The bed moves, an arm drapes across her chest and Clarke's breath tickles her neck. Lexa sighs deeply, knowing Clarke would not want revenge or blood shed. The rhythm of Clarke's breathing slowly calms her. She rolls into Clarke's embrace and as their bodies entwine, Lexa allows sleep to claim her.

How long has she slept for, Clarke doesn't know or care as she wakes with Lexa's face mere inches away from hers. As if somehow sensing she's awake, Lexa's eyes open to greet her

Clarke smiles warmly "Hey" 

"Hey, you sleep ok?"

Clarke nods, she doesn't want to talk and moves closer to kiss Lexa. As their lips touch, Clarke moans, she wants more and deepens the kiss but her stomach has other ideas. Clarke pulls away quickly 

"Fuck" 

As she watches a naked Clarke shot across the room to the on suite bathroom, Lexa sighs, gathers up clothes and follows Clarke. She finds her sitting on the floor groaning. Lexa puts the clothes to one side and joins Clarke on the floor, her hand instinctively starts rubbing Clarke's back. 

"Urghhh0, well this sucks. I'm sorry Lexa"

"There is no need to be sorry Clarke" Lexa decides to keep her distracted " Gaia dropped Madi off last night and says Raven was making progress with the system. Hopefully we will know what the hell is going on" 

The change of subject actually helps Clarke focus and the nausea eases. 

"That's great, Let's freshen up and make our way down to them"

She gets up and rinses her mouth, glad to find a form of toothpaste on the side then turns and eyes the shower which gives her an idea. Lexa smiles softly as Clarke pulls her towards the shower. 

"Seems stupid to have separate showers" Clarke murmurs 

" Oh, I agree Clarke" Lexa replies huskily

The warm water cascades down upon them as they bathe. Each touch, kiss and caress rises the temperature in the cubicle. The Glass wall that encased the shower becomes so steamed up, it looks as if it has a frosted glaze on it until a body makes contact with it and wipes the steam away. Clarke relishes every moment, the feel of Lexa upon her hides her inner turmoil. She should confide in Lexa and tell her that she's scared of being pregnant, worried about who, if anyone is the father because if Cillian didn't exist then how is she with child? Did Josephine sleep with someone? 

Clarke closes her eyes, trying to ignore her anxiety and fear. She grabs Lexa closer and deepens the kiss. Lexa somehow senses that Clarke is trying to avoid something but doesn't pull away but instead allows Clarke to pin her against the glass and gives in to her need.

Lexa glances at Clarke as they dress. The shower a much needed distraction for both of them is over and soon the reality of everything will slowly creep back in. A nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach pisses her off. What is it? She knows it's not that Clarke is pregnant but there's something else that worries her, is screaming at her that something isn't right but she can not pinpoint what exactly. 

"Maybe after we have seen Raven and got some answers to this whole place. We could ask your mum to come with us to the medical lab and do a check up on you? If that is ok?"

Clarke looks at Lexa, how does she know? Clarke smiles softly as she realises she forgot how intuitive Lexa could be with her. Even from the beginning she seemed to know Clarke better than she knew herself.

" I think that is a good idea" Clarke pauses, debating on whether she should say more "Um, you know I, um, I'm so scared Lexa" she whispers, a single tear rolls down her cheek

Lexa rushes to her and hold her " Sshh, me too, we'll figure this out together. I'm right here with you ok"

Clarke releases a shaky breath and nods. The feel of Lexa's arms wrapped around her and hearing her voice gives Clarke strength. She pulls away slightly to give Lexa a kiss

"Let's go and get some good damn answers" 

Lexa grins "That's my girl"

Madi joins them as the head off downstairs to see Raven. Murphy and Harper are curled up on the floor sound asleep while Raven sits on a stool, studying a screen and muttering to herself. Arabeth watches Raven work, fascinated by everything she is doing.

"Hey, how you doing?" 

"What you didn't bring me coffee Clarke?" 

Clarke smiles softly "Sorry Raven, I.."

"I'm on it!" Madi says as she quickly turns 

They all chuckle as they watch her vanish out the door.

"Did you rest well Clarke?" Arabeth asks

"Actually I can not remember shutting my eyes" Clarke replies 

Arabeth nods "Ah, that is good"

"Yes, all good sleep wise" Clarke looks at the display "Are you updating the programme?" 

"Yes and it's fascinating in a creepy weird way. The whole thing reminds me of the city of light in a way. You have full control from here to alter what happens to an individual, to a scenario. The most scariest part is being able to wipe a person's memories and start afresh and give them a new role to see if they're personality changes or reverts back to the old one, their original being. Which is creeping me out" 

"Have to agree with you on that" Clarke mutters 

The thought of being used as a test subject over and over again in a variety of scenarios just as a test or science. How could anyone do such a thing? What else would or could they do?

"Do you know if there are any other places like this?" 

"Haven't found anything that suggests that. Why do you think there are?" 

Raven turns to Clarke and studies her.

"I don't know. It's seems so strange to know that there were people with us in the system yet they are not here amongst us now in the hall" 

Raven turns back to the screen

"Some of the files seem to be missing information as if someone wiped them. Maybe there are other sites and the information on their whereabouts has been deleted" 

"Which means the Shivara could still be out there running tests" Clarke mutters angrily, she takes a deep breath and sighs " How did you get on with that message?"

"Done and waiting for you. Just give me a second to update this and here we go"

Raven presses a few buttons and the image of the alien appears, another press of a button and the video starts.

"Hello Clarke, if you are seeing this then I have managed to alter the simulation and wake you. I expect you have so many questions at this moment in time.."

"Damn right" Clarke says fiercely 

"I wish I could have been there to talk to you, meet you and answer them but I released a virus turning the atmosphere toxic for us. I could not stand by while Gabain destroys you just because he isn't getting his way. The virus spread quickly and those that were not affected have left. I stayed behind to wake you, to give you and your people a chance to survive rather than die when the programme doesn't get updated by us. I have faith that your Raven will work our system out and keep you all alive... " 

"Ha, my mad skills are so well known" Raven says smugly 

" and know you will thrive here. There is nothing on this planet that you can not handle or will fight you for what is yours. It may not be easy but you can make a home here and find happiness. I hope you have found Lexa and she is, as she should be, by your side. You both deserve the future that Gabain stole from you. I wish you well and good times. I hope Arabeth is alive and with you, I tried to free her but my blood was contaminated by the virus, tell her" there's a pause "Tell, her I am so sorry, Gabain got bored of her queen's demands and destroyed not just her but the entire race. Arabeth is the last of her people" 

The image wavers and fades. No one speaks and all eyes go to Arabeth, who just stands there. Clarke goes to her and raises her hand to touch her, offer comfort but Arabeth moves out of reach, turns and walks away without a word

" wow, these Shivara are just a delightful bunch of arseholes" Raven mutters " There are other messages but something's blocking them. I'll keep working on them as soon as I've finished with the simulation programme"

"How's that going?"

"Well, the whole update programme or all will die is a new command. I think Gabain knew someone was plotting against him and put a fail safe on the system to destroy us before we could wake" she turns to Clarke "Thank god, Kilana woke you up when she did. Any longer and we would have all been dead" 

" one us, zero Shivara. Let's hope we keep winning. Hey, take a break once you have the simulation programme sorted. The rest of the message can wait"

Raven nods, too engrossed in the programme to reply with words. Clarke shakes her head and wonders whether Raven would actually take a break. She wakes Monty and asks him to keep an eye on Raven and make sure she takes breaks. Monty agrees and goes to try and talk sense into Raven. Clarke smiles and doesn't envy him his task.

Clarke takes Lexa's hand, the need for her strength and touch screams through her but why? Haven't they just learned that they are safe? that they have a home now? a place to start over? She should be feeling good right? Yet something nags at her, it can't be that easy, can it? After every thing they have been through, she knows it's not that easy, it never is for them and something will come along to test them, to take everything away from them. Maybe the Shivara will return and take back what's theirs? They must be on their guard, nothing is easy or what it seems in their world.

Before Clarke can protest, Lexa drags her to the mess hall for food and find Abby Markus chatting away at a table. Lexa glances at Clarke, whose lost in her own head to notice anything right now, and leads her over to Abby.

"How you doing Clarke?"

The mention of her name, drags Clarke back to the here and now, she looks at her mum and smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes

"Well, apparently we have a home here, the Shivara are gone and all this is ours" Clarke gestures with her hand to encompass everything 

"That's good news yet you don't seem to happy about it?" Markus says softly 

Clarke looks to Markus "Since when have we had things handed to us on a plate? Had everything given over so easily? It just doesn't add up. I have a feeling something is going to happen but I don't know what it is and it worrying me"

"Clarke" Abby reaches for her daughter "Considering everything we have been put through by this simulation or whatever the hell it was. You're bound to be cautious and have doubts. That's not a bad thing and with being pregnant your emotions are going to be all over the place"

Clarke slightly flinch's at the mention of being pregnant. She can not get her mind around that news, not yet, not until it is officially proven

"Speaking of being pregnant. I would like to see if we have the equipment here to check everything out"

Abby stares at her daughter "Is everything ok? Your ok?"

"I'm ok, it's just..." Clarke's voice wavers off

Abby nods "As soon as you've eaten, we'll go"

Lexa arrives back with food and silence falls around the table. Clarke wants to prolong going to the medical room but the food vanishes quickly and they head out. The conversation mainly between Lexa, Abby and Markus as they leave Clarke to her own thoughts.

The medical equipment isn't like anything Abby has seen before. Even the screens hold no clues as to which equipment does what.

" This isn't going to be easy" Abby mutters "I've no idea where to begin" 

Clarke joins her mum, picking up a tool that does who knows what and looks around the room

" There has to be something here, something we can use" she says more to herself than to anyone 

"Hey, we'll figure this out. It's just going to take a little bit of time" 

On questions a headache starts pounding and Clarke rubs her forehead. Now is not the time she thinks to herself trying to wish the headache away. Madi appears with Gaia by her side

"Clarke, Raven needs you back at the hub. She's found something"

They all move quickly back through the tunnels to the hub to find Bellamy and Echo have joined Raven, Monty and Harper. Their faces full of anguish as they turn to meet them.

"I take it happy hour is over? What danger are we in now" Clarke asks resignation and anger fill her voice

"Raven found another message" Bellamy replies his voice calm yet a sliver of fear peaks through "Raven?"

"Sure" Raven voice is filled with the same 

What is it? Why are they all scared? How bad can it be? All go through Clarke's mind as the screen blinks into life. Kilana's appearance has disintegrated immensely from the first message. 

"I have been spending time, searching through our system and have come across Gabain's personal records. His obsession with Clarke is everywhere. Some of us thought it true but we had no proof until now. I am sickened by it, if I had this evidence the simulation, all the tests could have been halted and the humans allowed to live their way in peace. He hide data, changed the programme, all for his own amusement. I had to stop him and found that night blood was toxic to us. I created a virus and let it out" She sobs "I destroyed my people to save yours. I am not proud of what I did but I would do it again. We have lived centuries and are spread throughout the galaxy. You are the last of your race. You deserve to live"

The image fades

"Ok, so what am I missing? Why the long faces?" Clarke asks looking around her

"There's more" Raven says quietly

Kilana appears on the screen, her even worse than before 

"I can't believe what I am reading, why? Why would he do such a thing? For what purpose? His obsession had taken on a whole new level. Someone should have seen this, there are protocols in place. His notes are disturbing. She is mine, no one can have her repeat over and over again. He even talks of love, being together. It's not normal, not right.." 

The image fades but is quickly replaced by a new one. Kilana can't sit still, her voice shrill

"He knew, somehow he knew! He has done something but what I don't know. His words are garbled, all over the place. The words continue 'she is mine and no one else's'. Oh power that be, what has he done..."

Another break. The screen remains black but there is sound 

"Not...much...time...my journey will end soon and I am glad. For what I have done, what we have done, we should pay for it all. Where the simulations all for the pleasure? Could we have just spoken to each other and gained knowledge that way? I believe in the last, believe what we have been doing is wrong and needs to end. There are still files that I haven't accessed yet and I am worried on what they hold. Gabain has done something, something terrible but my hands are not working properly. All I know is his obsession with Clarke has driven him to whatever it is and I fear for Clarke. He must have done something to her, must have wanted it to end on his terms. Please you must find out what, find...."

The voice trails off replaced by coughing and then silence. All eyes turn to Clarke but she doesn't notice, her hand instinctively touches her stomach, she isn't aware she has done it. Words echo through her mind loudly 

"IF I CAN'T HAVE HER, NO ONE WILL"

What does it mean? Her eyes search for Lexa's and lock onto them. Her voice cracks as she whispers 

"I just got you back"


	13. Chapter 13

Chaos erupts, so many voices speak out, what the hell? what's going on? You ok Clarke? Clarke ignores them all and takes refuge in Lexa's strong embrace. So many thoughts and emotions rush through her

"Promise me that you will look after them all and keep Madi safe"

Lexa pulls away, her hands cup Clarke's face "Clarke.."

"Promise me!" Clarke whispers fervently 

"My word that I will look after them but so will you. We are going to figure this out"

The voices around them grow angry. Clarke wants nothing more than to walk away, to find a place to hide, to scream her pain and frustration without any witnesses.

"Enough! Raven, Monty and Octavia your with me. Can someone find Arabeth and bring her medical room. Like hell am I letting some alien arsenal destroy my daughter" Abby meets Clarke's gaze "We will find out what is going on and how to stop it" 

Clarke nods, if she speaks her emotions are going to show, her hands already shaking are hidden under her folded arms. Lexa doesn't take her eyes off of Clarke, she knows her too well, knows how much she is trying to stay together yet wants to scream her pain

Lexa speaks softly "Let's go for a walk"

She doesn't allow Clarke time to answer or think. She gently but firmly guides Clarke away, only to pause for a moment to talk to Madi and check that she is ok before moving off. Clarke has already shut down, locked once more in her own thoughts. She doesn't even register where they are going until the warmth of the sun and the freshness of the air hits her. Of all the places they stand outside the mountain once more.

"I couldn't stand being stuck in that place any longer" Lexa's voice is soft

Clarke's legs buckle underneath her as a sob escapes her lips. Tears run freely down her cheeks, she can't speak as her fear and anguish take over her, hitting her so hard, that she thinks for one second that she will never get up. What has Gabain done to her? The thought of the pregnancy has her gagging, the food she ate earlier rises up and out of her mouth. 

"Whaaat has he done to mee?" She stutters 

Lexa sits next to her, rubbing her back. Trying to think of something, anything to say to help but she is lost for words for the moment as she fights her own anguish which soon turns to rage. Lexa welcomes the rage and embraces it.

"I will find a way to hunt him down and make him pay for this" she growls 

We have to do better, have to stop killing, have to be the ones who show mercy, be the good guys. All run through Clarke but where has it gotten her? Is she to pay for everything she has done? Every life she has taken? She wants to agree with Lexa, wants to find Gabain and the Shivara and make them pay for all that they have done but she feels so tired, so bone tired. She has nothing left, not even revenge. She stands up slowly and starts walking towards the forest, she needs to get away, she speeds up, trying to run from her problems from her fear. She doesn't care that she's in unfamiliar terrain, on a planet that she knows nothing of. None of it matters.

Lexa gives her the distance she needs but follows close enough to keep her I sight. Allowing Clarke the illusion that she is alone. Lexa heart breaks as she watches Clarke unravel, as she, Lexa, can't do a damn thing about it. It is out of her expertise. Hell, put Gabain in front of her and Lexa would be able to help get answers from him within minutes but at the moment, she is just as lost as Clarke is. Silent tears start to fall from her eyes and she leaves them alone, allows them their journey down her cheeks. Maybe they will take her feeling of utter helplessness with them.

Clarke stops running at the waterfall, settling on a rock she stares at nothing and everything. Her mind wonders in and out, taking in the scenery and then delving back into her thoughts. All the while Lexa watches her at a distance and monitors their surroundings for any danger. As daylight starts to fade, Lexa goes to Clarke. What can she say that she hasn't already said? They will find the answer to what is going on, they have to

"We should think about heading back before it gets dark. Who knows what creatures will wake when the sun goes down"

She offers a hand to help Clarke up and Clarke accepts. As she stands Clarke pulls Lexa into her arms, holding her tight

"Thank you" she whispers 

Lexa squeezes her and somehow can not bring herself to let go even though she knows they have to start making their way back. The talk on the way back is of lighter things, the scenery around them, what type of animals live here but as they get closer to the mountain, the conversation dwindles, the silence comfortable yet full of unspoken words. The feeling of forboden hits Clarke as the door comes closer. She pauses, turns away from it. Her gaze turns upwards and to stars of unknown origin slowly appearing as the sun sets. She takes a deep breath, let's it out and repeats. The sound of a creature screeching into the night reminds her of where they are and the danger that could lurk as darkness creeps over the land. Sighing heavily, she turns and walks into the mountain with Lexa's hand in hers. Once inside and the doors closed, Clarke debates on whether to go to their apartment or walk down the corridor to the medical room. She chooses the later

The medical room is full of busy individuals, heads bowed as they work together, trying to figure out certain equipment. Octavia, Gaia and Arabeth talk quietly off to one side. Clarke goes to them

"Arabeth, I am so sorry about your people. If there is anything we can do, please ask and you are welcome to stay with us" 

"Thank you" Arabeth pauses for a moment and studies Clarke "Perhaps you would like to accompany me to my city? Get out of this.." she turns to O "what do you call it?"

O smiles "Hell hole"

Arabeth tuns back to Clarke "Ah, that, a few days away would do you good. Get some air and I can tell you about our planet? Yes?"

Clarke doesn't have to think, her reply already on her lips "That would be fantastic"

"Good, Gaia and I will go and get the guards ready. We leave first thing"

"Wait, what? Guards?"

"Your mother and the others will not let you go unless we have guards to protect you and I agree with them. No queen should wonder alone, no matter how strong and capable of looking after herself she is. We go with guards and that is that" 

Arabeth reaches out, takes Gaia's hand and leaves before Clarke can protest or say anything.

Clarke raises her arms in protest "I don't get a say.."

"No" is the resounding reply from everyone in the room

Clarke surrenders "Ok" she sighs and walks over to Abby "How you guys doing?"

"Arabeth and O have been really helpful. With this" Abby pick up a device " I can take your blood with this and run it through here" she points to another machine "to analyse it to find any anomalies"

"Ok let's get started" Clarke hold out her arm

Abby places the cylindrical device upon her vein and presses a button. Clarke feels a sharp prick and then it's over.

"That's it? You sure you've got enough?"

"Apparently we don't need much with these machines" Abby smiles gently 

She turns to the odd box like devi6and places the small cylindrical device into a slot. The machine comes to life

"Sample Clarke Griffin, patient 319. What do you require?"

"Full analysis of Clarke's blood" Abby says firmly 

"I'm sorry your voice is not recognised. You are not authorised to access that information"

"Shit!" Abby mutters, shakes her head "Who is authorized"

"Only Gabain can access Clarke's records" 

Raven mumbles "Double shit! Looks like I am going to have to hack this system. Damn shame, I was hoping for a harder challenge" she grins as she starts working at a console 

Silence falls as everyone watches Raven work. 

"REeeally, you think that you beat me? Ha, bite me bitch. Oh going to try that. Kiss my sexy arse. Yeah you heard me!"

Clarke can't help but smile as Raven throws out all kinds of insults at the screen in front of her. Abby gently gains Clarke's attention 

"How about you go, get something to eat and get some sleep. Arabeth says it is a bit of a hike to her city and there's not a lot we can do until Raven gains access to the system" 

Clarke sighs, resigned to the truth her mother has spoken and nods

Abby hugs her "We'll let you know the moment we find something, ok?"

"Ok"

"Good, Lexa make sure she eats and rests. Also may I recommend the bath tub. It is so relaxing!" 

The thought of climbing into a hot tub of water actually appeals to Clarke, she looks at Lexa, especially if she is not alone. Lexa catches her gaze and smiles knowing. They walk quickly back to the hall, eat, check on Madi, whose happily training with Gaia, Arabeth and Aden. Once satisfied all is ok, they head into the elevator and to their apartment.

The bath tub is huge and sunk into the floor. Between them they work out how to get the water to run. Both sit quietly as it fills, the rising steam teases them with what's to come. Clarke has a thought and quickly rushes out only to come back seconds later with a bottle of purple liquid. She pours it into the tub and gasps as bubbles appear magically from the water.

"Madi will love this" she exclaims 

"How did you do that?" Lexa whispers awed at the bubbles

"It's an old earth custom people did. They had a variety of these liquids called bubble bath. Each one of a different scent. This one is Lavender. It's suppose to calm and help with sleep. Or so I read somewhere once"

Lexa takes in a deep breath "It smells wonderful" she sighs

Clarke smiles at her warmly. The water turn off.

"Looks like it's ready, shall we?"

Lexa is up and undressing before Clarke has finished talking. Clarke laughs as Lexa's enthusiasm and excitement spread to her. Following Lexa's example, she quickly undresses. They gaze at one another for a second 

"Ready?" Clarke asks

Lexa nods, her breath and words taken away by Clarke's beauty

"Together?"

They reach out for each others hand at the same time, their fingers entwine and they slowly lower a foot towards the water and as they hit, they both let out a groan of pure bliss

"Oh, wow that's amazing" Clarke mutters 

"Heavenly" Lexa moans

As if joined by magic, they both sink into the hot water at the same time. Lexa manages to position herself behind Clarke and pulls her closer for a cuddle. Clarke melts into Lexa's arms, neither say anything as they just relax and enjoy the moment. The feel of the other against their bodies, the hot and bubbly water on their skin. Lexa gently lays kisses along Clarke's shoulder to her neck. She feels Clarke's pulse speed up, hear her breathing deepen. Lexa closes her eyes, taking it all in, Clarke's scent, the feel of her skin under her hands and against her own but she wants something more, something else. Clarke's ear is not far away. Lexa bites her lip and moves to Clarke's ear

"Marry me" she whispers 

She feels Clarke freeze. Suddenly Lexa is unsure and afraid. Shit, why did she say that? It was the right moment, it felt right but am I wrong? Does Clarke want to marry me? Shit shit shit. Lexa's heart starts to beat faster, her breathing quickens with fear, fear of Clarke's silence, of her rejection. 

So many thoughts run through Clarke, did she just say what I think she said? Oh my god, I've fallen even more in love with her! But what if I don't survive, what if I die? Words ring loud through her thoughts 

" If I can't have her, No one will"

Screw that! I am here, I am a fighter, I have a choice, a life, I am not giving up. Yet, am I being selfish? If I say yes, will I be condemning Lexa to being alone if I die? Am I being selfish? Hell, I want to live, want this moment to go on forever to be with those wonderful woman for whatever amount of life I have left. To know that she is mine and I am hers. She breaths out and one word goes with it

"Yes" 

Lexa yelps, kisses Clarke on her forehead, cheeks and finally her lips. She pulls away slightly 

"I love you so much"

"I love you too. Um, do you think Gaia knows how to do a marriage ceremony?" 

Lexa pulls further back, just so she can gaze at and talk to Clarke. She takes in every feature of Clarke's face, swipes the loose hair out of her eyes.

"I hope so, she will know what to do and as our priestess, her word is binding" 

"We should ask her and organise it"

"What? NOW? GET MARRIED NOW?" Lexa's voice rises and is filled with excitement 

" Why wait?"

Lexa kisses Clarke quickly, shoots out of the water and to the door. Clarke watches her go, a huge smile upon her face at Lexa's enthusiasm.

She calls out "Lex?"

Lexa quickly rushes back

"Yes my love, do you need something else"

Clarke bursts out laughing "Perhaps we should dress first?"

Lexa looks at her confused, Clarke points to her body and Lexa looks down

"Aw, hell" 

Lexa quickly grabs clothes and frantically tries to dress. As she hastily puts on her knickers, she loses her balance and topples over

"I'M Ok" she yells as she bounces back up, knickers miraculously in place. 

Clarke, wiping away her tears of mirth, gets out of the bath and dresses. Lexa's eagerness rubs off on her and they are both dressed and heading down to the lower level in record time. Clarke let's go of Lexa's hand as Lexa goes to Gaia. Clarke heads towards Madi and pulls her to one side to quietly talks to her. 

A loud whoop has everyone appearing from various directions to see Madi jump into her mums arms and them run to Lexa, leaping into hers.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Madi whispers 

Lexa's eyes meet Clarke's, they grin at one another. Lexa pulls her gaze away so she can whisper to Madi

"It is I who should thank you, thank you for keeping her safe and giving her hope when she thought she was alone. As without you, I fear she would have been lost" 

Madi pulls back, she stares at Lexa and Lexa just nods. They need to say nothing more. Both know that they would do anything for Clarke. They turn to gaze at the woman they both love. Yes, they would do anything for her, to keep her safe. Clarke shakes her head, wonders over to them both

"So, is there anything we need to do for the ceremony?"

"All, you need is witnesses for both sides. I will do the rest"

Clarke looks at Lexa "I'll go and get my mum, Markus and Raven. You have people in mind for your witnesses?"

"Yes Clarke, I will talk to Anya first and make her see that we are Wonkru now, the only enemies we have are no longer amongst us but outsiders who challenge us, challenge our survival. I will find Indra and Lincoln too. Go get your mum. I can't wait"

Lexa cups Clarke's face, giving her a kiss before they part. As Clarke walks away, she hears a baby crying and turns to see Diyoza, rocking her daughter heading in a similar direction. Something inside Clarke stirs, she wants to stay back and allow them to move away so she doesn't have to see or hear Hope but her feet carry on walking. She catches up with Diyoza and Hope at the entrance doors

"Hey, how are you both"

Diyoza beams with joy "We are doing well and you? I heard something about you and a... Gabain? That he has done something horrible to you? If I can help in anyway you just have to ask. Ok?"

Clarke is taken aback "Um, thank you, We are not sure what has happened or if it has. Mum's trying to get the lab working so we can find out"

"Well then if Abby is on it. Everything will work out. She cured me and my people didn't she"

Clarke smiles "True" 

Clarke can't help but glance at Diyoza perfect daughter who is cooing and fidgeting in her mum's arms.

"Would you like to hold her?" Diyoza asks

Clarke doesn't hesitate "Actually I would love to"

She holds Hope in her arms and glances down at a beautiful face whose eyes stare at her in wonderment. A tiny hand grabs Clarke's finger and Hope smiles at her.

"Wow, she really likes you!" Diyoza says softly, she pauses for a second "So, there use to be a tradition back in my day. Where the new parent would ask her dear friends and family to become their child’s god parents. These people would be mentors to their god child. I was wondering if you would do me the favour of being a god parent to Hope?"

Clarke stops dead in her tracks, her head shoots up from staring at Hope to staring at her mum. Diyoza laughs

"You look so shocked Clarke! I raked my brains and could only think of two names that I would trust my daughter with. You and Octavia. You both would make fine mentors and role models for Hope"

"I, I don't know what to say. Thank you and yes, I would be honoured"

Clarke looks down at the little girl in her arms. Mesmerized by Hope as she slowly closes her eyes and settles into sleep. Somehow Hope spreads a peace and calm through Clarke as they walk. Clarke loves the feel of her in her arms. Glancing down and falling in love with her God daughter even more with every step she takes. Perhaps if she is pregnant it's not a bad thing but a blessing?

They arrive at the medical bay. Everyone is hard at work still leaning over equipment and trying to get through the security restrictions. Exhausted, yet determined, faces turn to Clarke as she enters. 

"Sorry Clarke but we are still fighting with the system and nothing to report yet" Abby say regretfully 

"That's not why I am here. I need your help with something, hell, I want you all to take a break. Whatever Gabain has supposedly done can wait until after you all have a rest" 

Abby studies her daughter "Ok, what do you need us for? Has anything happened"

Clarke smiles shyly "Um, I need you all to...um be witnesses at mine and Lexa's wedding" 

Everyone's jaw drop

"NOW?" Abby squeals "Your getting married now?"

Clarke laughs, quickly checks on Hope, whose oblivious to everything 

"Yes now, come on I don't want to wait anymore. I have Lexa, here, alive and I want to be with her for as long as we have. To be hers" 

Abby wipes away her tears "Ok" she says softly "But first we need to find you both some appropriate dresses for this occasion"

Arabeth speaks up " Allow me to get them"

She literally vanishes before their eyes. 

"Well, damn that's a nifty gift!" Raven exclaims "Wonder how she managed to do that"

Arabeth returns the same way she left. Just appearing from nowhere with her arms gently holding something.

“Lexa is getting ready and you are to get ready here. We are preparing for the joining as we speak”  
Arabeth unfolds the garment she is holding, the dress is breath-taking. Ivory in colour, the front has a lace design that looks like a heart. Tear pool in Clarke’s eyes

“It’s beautiful, perfect “ she pauses, a thought hits her “Is Lexa’s similar?”

Arabeth laughs “No, I believe the aim is for you both to see one another and be, ah, gobsmacked and breathless, No?”

“I can’t wait to see her" Clarke whispers 

So much joy fills her up as tears cascade down her cheeks. Soon her soulmate , her one true love will be joined with her in a ceremony that no one or nothing can take away from them. She smiles, then laughs Gabain thought he had won, thought he had destroyed her but he never had a chance not when Lexa is alive and by her side. 

"Let's do this!" she yells joyfully


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke paces impatiently, why are they waiting? Where has her mum , Markus and Raven vanished to? She pauses her pacing and walks to the door to check the corridor. Gaia stands, looking amazing in a golden shoulder less dress, guarding the door and stopping Clarke from leaving. Clarke glares at her for the umpteenth time. Gaia smiles apologetically 

"Hopefully it wont be long Clarke" 

"But what are they doing Gaia?"

"Arabeth just handed me this dress, told me to change and come here and not let you leave till they come for you" 

"For fuck sake" Clarke mumbles and restarts her pacing 

Soon footsteps and joyful laughter come from the corridor. Clarke rushes over to see her family walking towards her, in beautiful burgundy dresses for the woman and Markus in a suit. Clarke jaw drops. Madi shyly steps forward 

"What do you think? Is this ok?" 

Clarke cups her face and looks at her

"You look absolutely beautiful Madi" she turns her look to the others " You all look amazing and beautiful"

Raven stands off to one side, looking awkward and alone

"Wow Raven..." Clarke starts but abruptly stops

Suddenly an image of a screen resurfaces in her memory. Could it...

"Wait, I have to do something" Clarke yelps 

She takes off the high heel shoes she's wearing and gives them to her mum. Rushing past she calls

"Back in a but" 

Clarke picks up speed, racing down the corridor towards her designated destination. She arrives quickly and checks the monitor, then follows the directions.

"Please, please be you" she whispers under her breaths

she reaches her destination and screams with joy. Clarke waits patiently, she could have bought the others here but what if she was wrong, that what she had read was something different. No, it would have caused too much pain. A moan echo's in the silence 

"Hey, it's ok, your ok" Clarke says softly 

"Clarke? How am I? I died right? Why are you in a dress? Where are we?"

"No, you didn't die Shaw. We were in a stimulation. I'll explain while we walk and get you some clothes"

"Ok" Shaw sits up "Raven?"

"She's fine, I'm so sorry that we didn't come for you sooner but your name wasn't written like the others, so we thought you were not here"

"Uh, ok, so the dress?"

"I'm about to get married but I have a sister who is utterly heartbroken and needs the love of her life back, before I can" 

Shaw smiles "Well let's not keep everyone waiting"

As they walk, Clarke fills Shaw in on everything that they know 

"So an alien race used is in a scientific test, one of them has a thing for you and has done something to you but we don't know what?"

"Yep, that's where we at. Raven's working her magic on their systems and we're hoping to have an answer to what Gabain has done"

Shares voice is muffled as he stands behind a barrier getting dressed "Are you sure he has done anything? Could it be his way of manipulating you, playing with you one more time?"

"Who knows" Clarke mutters 

Shaw appears " Hey, Raven is amazing with computers and I'm not to bad myself so between us we'll get to the bottom of this. I have a feeling that it's all going to work out Clarke" Shaw touches her arm "I know, I may have said some horrible things in the past and for that, I am sorry. Thank you so much for finding me and waking me Clarke"

Clarkes shrugs "Everything you said was true. Your family now Shaw and Raven deserves her happy ever after as much as me"

Shaw's face brighten at the thought and mention of Raven. He can not wait to hold her.

"Come on Clarke, your going to be late for your wedding"

They arrive at the turn for the medical bay. Clarke turns to Shaw

"Wait here" She whispers 

Shaw grins, knowing what she has planned and nods. Clarke quickly heads back to the group, to be greeted by a lot of finally, thought you had bailed! Clarke smiles 

"As if!" Clarke grins, she quickly puts her shoes on and hooks her arm into Raven's right arm. "Okay, let's go"

They start their journey. The conversation joyful. Everyone is in a good mood yet, as much as she tries Raven feels utterly lost, vulnerable. At soon as she can, she hope's to vanish and give in to her pain. She fights back the tears, tries to be strong. Clarke stopping walking, pulls her out of her thoughts

"Um, you ok?" Clarke asks softly 

Raven takes in a deep breath, puts on a fake face "I'm good, can't believe your getting married" 

Did her voice shake? Please god, don't break down Raven, not now not yet! Her inner mantra screams

Clarke smiles softly at her and looks her over "You know what, you look so beautiful but something is missing"

Clarke steps away and points down the corridor to the hall. Raven looks at her confused, missing something? She steps forward to look down the corridor only to be greeted by a man she thought she'd never see again

"Eric?" She helps

Raven doesn't give him the chance to reply as she lunges forward into his arms. Shaw still shocked at seeing Raven in a dress, her hair up in an amazing style, relearns how to breath. This woman in his arms steals his breath away. Shaw feels the eyes of others upon him and looks up to see Abby, Markus, Clarke and Madi grinning at him. He smiles, then grins back. Everything is going to be ok, they are all going to be ok whispers through him.

Raven pulls back to, taking in Shaw’s features 

"How" she whispers 

Shaw leans in and kisses her before he replies "Clarke found me and woke me"

Raven turns to Clarke "He wasn't in the system? We checked"

"He was, just not under Shaw but I remembered seeing an EricS and didn't think much of it but seeing how heartbroken you are. I had to check, had to see and I am glad I did" 

Raven smiles, tears if joy cascade down her cheeks " Thank you" she whispers "thank you"

Clarke, her own tears of joy upon her own cheeks "It's the least I could do" 

Markus's radio comes to life and Bellamy's voice is heard loud and clear

"Hey, any word yet? You guys ok? We're getting a bit worried up here" 

Markus laughs "I think we need to make a move. The wedding can't go ahead without the bride" 

Clarke takes a deep breath, looks to Raven who nods her ok 

"Guess we're ready" Clarke mutters, a sudden feeling of nervousness washes through her

Abby hugs her "I am just so proud of you, of everything you have done, of the woman you have become. Your father would have been proud of you too" 

They pull apart. 

Raven pipes up "Please, enough with the tears already, we've got a wedding to attend!" 

Everyone laughs and makes their way to the hall. They stop just outside, Madi takes the lead, followed by Raven with Shaw on her arm. Abby turns to Clarke and hugs her quickly before joining the line. Clark stands, shaking slightly, trying to breath. Markus turns her to him

"You look absolutely beautiful Clarke, I am so honoured to walk you down the isle and just as proud of you and all that you have achieved" 

He embraces her, pulls away and takes her hand, places it on the crook of his right arm.

"Ready?" 

Clarke nods, she can't speak and is desperate to see Lexa and have this whole thing over. To have Lexa as hers. They follow in Abby's footsteps. Clarke tries to see Lexa but she is hidden from view by the people walking in front of her for the moment. So Clarke lowers her gaze and just breathes

Abby moves off to the side and Clarke looks up. Lexa stands before her in a beautiful burgundy lace dress, the material only slightly see through at the legs. the straps of the dress are thin but substantial. the front of the dress as well as the back, dip low but covers. The base of the dress slightly cascades outwards at the back. Most of Lexa's hair is down except for two plates that have burgundy ribbons running through them.

Clarke stops dead in her tracks as she takes every detail in. Only Markus's gentle tug on her arm has her moving forward.

Lexa eyes widen as she sees Clarke. Her eyes start from Clarke's feet and rise slowly upwards, taking in every detail. The ivory dress and Clarke are breath-taking. Lexa's watches Clarke face as Clarke sees her. They smile at each other as Clarke comes closer

"You look stunning" they both speak at once 

They lean closer, the urge to kiss, to touch is too strong 

"Hey, no kissing till Gaia says so" Diyoza voice cuts in

Laughter rings out, Clarke and Lexa look shyly at each other. 

"We can wait" Lexa mouths 

Clarke just nods. Gaia looks at the both of them, allowing them a moment as this is their time, their moment. She senses it is time

"Are you both ready?" She whispers 

Lexa and Clarke turn their gazes from each other to Gaia and nod in unison. Gaia smiles warmly 

"The book of old has been lost but today is not of that era but a new one. We stand in our new home, the possibility of peace and a future. I can not think of a better first binding ceremony than these two woman that stand before me"

"One from the Earth and one from the sky fell in love over a shared passion. The love and safety of their people. Both have done so much for us. Because of their sacrifice, we are alive and here in our new home

Lexa woods, you joined 13 nations into a coalition are you ready to join yourself with the woman who stands before you. Will you love her, support her and be there for her always?"

"I do" Lexa replies huskily 

"Known to many as Wanheda but to her family as Clarke. Always putting her people first and most of the time taking on all the responsibilities of those actions upon her shoulders so others do not have to bare it. Clarke Mary Jane Griffin...." 

Whispers run around those gathered. Clarke smiles and looks out at them 

"It's my Grandmother's name" she says proudly

She turns back to Lexa who is smiling at her. Clarke grins back

Gaia clears the laughter from her throat 

"Hu -hum, Clarke do you wish to join yourself to this woman who stands before you. To love her, support her and be there for her always?"

Clarke nods "I do" she says breathlessly 

Gaia looks out amongst the crowd "Is there anyone who is apposed to this reunion? Speak now" 

Clarke and Lexa fidget. What if someone says no?

"You better think twice about answering that if you don't want either of these two to beat your arse" Madi's voice pipes up breaking the silence 

"Madi!!" Clarke yelps

Laughter fills the air as Madi grins at Clarke and winks at Lexa. Clarke shakes her head at her daughter's cheek but pulls her into her arms quickly 

"Love you"

Madi hugs her strongly "Love you too"

Gaia tries to regain her composure   
"As" she looks sternly at Madi "No one has any objections in this union" she pauses " May we have the rings? 

Markus moves forward and produces one ring, Indra comes from behind Lexa to produce another. Clarke and Lexa gaze down at them. Their beautiful and the small unity symbol on both shines brightly and are visible. 

With these rings, I now bind you both in matrimony. Lexa please take this ring and place it upon Clarke's ring finger"

Lexa shakily takes the ring and slides it gently onto Clarke's finger. Where it sits perfectly 

"Clarke if you will take this ring and place it upon Lexa's ring finger"

Clarke shakes her hands before she takes the ring. Just like Lexa she shakes but the ring slides onto Lexa's finger quickly and with ease.

Without further ado, I now pronounce you bound for eternity. You may kiss" 

Loud cheers and whoops ring out around them as Clarke and Lexa are allowed to finally kiss. Tears of joy fall down their cheeks and mix with the others. They pull apart

"We're married" Clarke whispers 

"Yes, we are" Lexa whispers back

Jasper's voice rings out loudly

"Let's Party!!!" 

Music comes from somewhere, Clarke looks about to see Jasper and Murphy chatting close together over a device and huge speakers. She smiles, of course those two would bond over music.

People come up to them and congratulate them, more family than friends as they have been together through so much. Monty hugs Clarke from behind as Harper hugs her from the front. 

"It was amazing" Harper says through her tears

"What Harper said" Monty mutters, but adds " love you" 

Clarke embraces them both tightly "Love you both" she whispers back

The love that fills the room is tangible. Everyone embraces it, feels it and most of all celebrates it. There's food laid out on tables pulled together, drinks are endless as people ask for what they want from the wonderful coves. 

Lexa hugs Clarke and Clarke returns it, neither moving far from the other and both stay in touching distance as the chat merrily with everyone who comes up to them. 

The music dies off and Jasper's voice comes out loud over the speakers

"May Clarke and Lexa Woods please report to the DJ booth" 

Lexa looks to Clarke who is grinning. Clarke woods has a nice ring to it she thinks but she hasn't a clue what Jasper wants with them both and can only shrug at Lexa. They both head towards Jasper to see what he wants.

Murphy, with the help of Bellamy, Emori and Echo, back everyone up to create a large space. Clarke and Lexa look around confused and bemused by what they are doing.

"Ah, it is according to Mother Diyoza and Mother Abby that it is tradition for two newly weds to have a first dance. Normally they would have a song of their choice but as you two haven't had the chance to choose. Both Murphy and myself, hope you don't mind, have chosen one for you both. Actually we choose a lot and will be playing them from now until the end. So Clarke if you wouldn't mind taking a hold of your wife. We'll begin" 

Lex freezes, unsure of what to do or how to dance. But Clarke steps into her and places Lexa's hands upon her waist as she places her arms around Lexa's neck

"Are you ok?" Clarke whispers 

Lexa relaxes and nods. The feel of Clarke's body against hers is wonderful. She gazes into Clarke's eyes mere inches away and begins to breathe. This is an amazing moment, something she has never done before and can't help but want it to continue. Can they dance all night?

The music begins softly, instrumental at first then a male's voice cuts in

"Each time the wind blows  
I hear your voice so  
I call your name  
Whispers at morning  
Our love is dawning  
Heaven's glad you came" 

The words and music are beautiful. Clarke and Lexa sway together partially listening to it but more focused on each other. Suddenly Clarke hears the words of part of the song and they hit her.

"I feel we belong  
My life ain't worth living  
If I can't be with you" 

How? How can a song sum up everything she has been feeling over the years since she lost Lexa, lost a huge part of herself. She must have a copy of this song so she can wake up and dance with Lexa every day. Perhaps there are other songs too but this one, those words. Yeah, this song means something now. Clarke looks to Jasper, who has Maia in his arms, nods to him and mouths thank you, then she finds Murphy and repeats herself. Clarke spots Raven and Shaw swaying on the edge of the group and motions to them to join her and Lexa on the dance floor. Shaw nods, spins Raven around to face him and lifts her up. Raven let's out a surprised squeal but Shaw just walks right onto the dance floor and lowers her slowly down his body. Raven's breathing deepens at the glorious friction of it. They stare into each others eyes and dance. One by one others join Clarke, Lexa, Shaw and Raven on the dance floor. As the music changes from one song to another no one cares and they dance on through the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Clarke slowly stirs, a song she heard last night plays along with the memory of dancing Oh so slowly with Lexa into the bedroom. 

"Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me"

An arm lays across her shoulder, a hand with a matching ring to hers lays so close to her own hand and the feel of a body partially laying on her fills Clarke with joy. She closes her eyes relishing every second, every breath that Lexa takes. It's so calming that Clarke forgets where they are, forgets all that has troubled her the past week. Can they stay here like this? Clarke thinks to herself. Lexa moves, Clarke holds her breath, has she woken her, is Lexa just changing position or awakening on her own accord 

"Are you awake?" Lexa whispers 

Her breath tickles Clarke's back in the most delectable way that it takes Clarke a few seconds to reply

"Yes" 

Clarke feels Lexa move but knows it's only to allow her to manoeuvre so she can look at Lexa. Their eyes meet, neither of them need not say anything as their eyes say it all. So much love is mirrored in their stares, their features 

"So, Mrs Woods, is there anything you would like to do?" Lexa asks as she runs her fingers through Clarke's hair

Clarke smiles "Mmm, I can think of a few things Mrs Woods. First would be a morning kiss with my wife?" 

Lexa grins and moves every so slowly closer. She hover’s just millimetres away

"Yes, ma'am" she breaths out just before her lips touch Clarke's 

Clarke moans, her hands run up and down Lexa's back, her legs move to make room for Lexa's body. The feel of Lexa's weight on her just adds to the moment. The kiss, slow at first deepens as the passion takes over them both. Lexa pauses, pulls away. Did she just hear something? She looks around 

"What's wrong?" Clarke looks at her then follows Lexa gaze "Maybe Madi's back?"

"No, it was a sound near us and..." Lexa hesitates, should she say it? Worry Clarke? She takes a deep breath " I feel as if we are being watched" 

Clarke's eyes dart around the room as she pulls the covers up to cover them both. She feels it and can't help but shiver. Nothing seems out of place or moves. Clarke wants nothing more than to go back to the moment that they just had but it is gone, ruined by an unknown force. And Clarke stomach chooses to do it's usual churn, right on queue.Clarke shoots out of the bed, running without care that she is naked, to the bathroom. 

Lexa stays for a moment, listening, searching. She heard something, felt something. Everything looks normal. She goes to follow Clarke but before she enters the bathroom, she turns for one more look. Was that a flash at the ceiling by the bed. She stares at it, glares at it.

"Your not having her and if you want her, your going to have to get through me" she hisses and turns abruptly for the bathroom 

Clarke looks up as Lexa enters 

"I'm sorry" she mumbles 

"Stop apologising for something that is out of your hands" Lexa replies, she crouches down to Clarke's level, cups Clarke's face in her hands and asks "Do you have any idea on how long it was between when you woke up and when the Shivara supposedly left?"

"No, I haven't a clue, why?" Clarke looks at Lexa confused "What is it?"

Lexa sighs, she doesn't want to think it or scare Clarke but she has to tell her what's going through her mind. 

" What if they found a cure and have come back? And are watching us at this very moment?" 

Clarke shudders "Surely they would have..." her words trail off

Are they awake? Is any of this real or is it all part of another stimulation. How can they separate the differences between reality and fiction? 

"How do we know if this is real?" Clarke whispers her thoughts aloud

She reaches for Lexa, who pulls her into an embrace 

"This feels real to me and no matter what, we are together. We will fight whatever comes our way together" Lexa whispers back kissing Clarke's head

Clarke arms tighten around Lexa, she breaths Lexa's scent in and feels her warm body against her own. Lexa's words calm her. Yes, they are back together more so now than ever and nothing will take that from them. Clarke lost her once, she will fight till the end to keep Lexa by her side. Clarke closes her eyes. They are back to having questions that need answers but this time, she doesn't get a headache, this time she knows that no matter what they will deal with it. 

Lexa collects clothes for Clarke as well as her swords. They feel good against her back. Clarke stares at her when she comes back into the bathroom 

"I would rather be safe than sorry Clarke and I am not going anywhere without being armed. Not until we know that you are absolutely safe" 

Clarke shrugs "Can't disagree with you on that, perhaps we are all better off being armed and maybe we should wake a few more people to help us? I also want every room checked. Every place searched. As you said better be safe than sorry"

Lexa nods "Makes sense, are we still going with Arabeth to her home? Or should we stay?"

Clarke thinks on that as she dresses, stay and check everywhere or get out and see more of this world they are on. Stay in a safe place or go out into the open? She wants out of this mountain, to feel the air upon her face and to see the land.

"We go with Arabeth, Markus can deal with everything here"

"Mmm, is there a reason why you didn't say Bellamy? I would have thought he would have been your first choice?"

"He was but I think he will demand to accompany us rather than be here" 

A loud knock on the front door has them both looking in that direction. Now dressed, they both head to it. Monty stands at the door

"Raven's found something, you need to come and see this" 

They make their way down to the lower level and to Raven. They hear her before they enter the hub

"Son of a bitch! We need to find them. They could be in trouble!"

Shaw speaks calmly "Hey, calm down" 

"Calm down? Who knows what those arseholes are doing to them, for all we know they may have had enough and are destroying them as we speak!"

"Destroying who Raven?" Clarke steps in before Shaw can

"The others, all those that are missing are in another facility! They moved them Clarke, Sinclair, Finn, their out there with those bastards! We need to find them"

Clarke reaches Raven and the screen she is waving at. A list of names from their past are on it clear as a bell. One name stands out amongst them and hits her like a ton of bricks

"Dad?" 

She swallows hard, is this a game? The list a trick? Bile rises to her throat. Raven looks at the list then to Clarke 

"What are we going to do?"

Clarke takes a deep breath, the bile dissipates for now but she is left shaken

"I, I don't know? Do we know where this facility is? Is it here?"

A thought hits her, just how far did the virus go? Was it only in the mountain? She looks at Lexa, could the Shivers be here watching them, waiting to take their facility back? To help with that! Clarke shakes herself 

"Raven, find out where this is and also search for any cameras and sound devices here. Also check how long between my waking and last message was" she turns to Monty "Go and get the others, we need to talk" 

Monty nods and quickly vanishes. Shaw gazes at Clarke 

"What's going on? What are you not saying?"

"We may not be alone here as we thought" Clarke mutters "the Shivara maybe still lurking in the shadows" 

"Shit!" 

Raven exclaims as she works quickly on the controls in front of her trying to gain more information. She stops suddenly, her hands hover over the keys, the colour in her face pales 

"Their on the next planet" She whispers as she stares at the information in front of her

Clarke glances at Lexa and Lexa stares back. Has Gabain been watching them this whole time? Has the virus died off enough for them to come back? Or have they found an antidote? 

"Raven, we need to know as much about that facility as possible and we're going to need to know if the virus is still active here" 

Raven looks to Clarke "You think they will come back for us?"

Lexa scoffs "Please, if this Gabain is obsessed with Clarke then he will do anything to have his prize back" 

Clarke shivers at that thought. Why can't they just have their moment, their freedom and happiness without someone coming along and ruining it.

"I would rather die than be someone's Guinea pig" Shaw says his thoughts out loud, he touches Raven's arm

"That is not going to happen!" Raven replies vehemently 

Meanwhile, Octavia and Lincoln are just leaving their apartment. O has told him everything, including what happened in the bunker as her memories have returned. Lincoln allowed her to talk, allowed her to let it all out and when she had finished. He picked her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. It was done and over as far as he was concerned. Their only thoughts now where the future, their future together. He forgave her as she forgave him. Octavia felt lighter and more herself than she had for a long time. She glances at Lincoln for the umpteenth time and smiles. Something behind them catches her eye. What is that up by the rafters? Suddenly O isn't by Lincoln or their apartment but outside, standing on the glass dome, watching as a small machine heads towards her. It flies through a gap in the glass. Is that a camera? Octavia thinks and quickly grabs it. The device makes odd sounds and suddenly explodes in her hand. Leaving shares of metal embedded into her fingers and palm.

"Fuck!" O yelps and then realises where she is "What the...?" 

Lincoln looks about him "O?" 

He catches Gaia and Arabeth. Arabeth stare is upwards. Both Gaia and Lincoln follow it. 

"How the..?" Lincoln stares at O as she stands outside on top of the dome roof

"Ah, I thought that may happen" Arabeth mutters and vanishes 

Arabeth smells blood and rushes to O's side

"What happened? Are you ok?"

O looks at her confused "I'm standing on a roof and have no idea how I got here. No, I am not ok!" 

Arabeth sighs "It is my fault, I gave you so much of my blood to keep you alive that it has changed you" 

O glares at her "Changed me? How?" 

"I do not know how much but it appears you can phase from one place to the next" 

O closes her eyes and breathes, perhaps this fazing malarkey isn't a bad thing and could come in handy

"Ok, I like to know more about this gazing but first, how the hell do I get down from here" 

Arabeth smiles gently "Just think of Lincoln, being by his side and you..." 

Suddenly O is gone. Arabeth shakes her head and smiles. She should have known O, like her fighting, is fast and learning to faze will be just as easy. She thinks of Gaia and follows Octavia back to the others. 

Arabeth explains everything, as they walk, that may happen to O. That she maybe stronger, faster as well as heal quickly and phase. The sooner they get the pieces of metal and components out of O's hand the better. They need to find Abby or Jackson. Indra and Diyoza are walking past the elevator as they exit.

"Abby should be in the hub" Indra replies when asked "Apparently they have found something that will affect us all" 

They make their way to the hub. Their intrigue is heightened as they see Lexa with her swords on her back. The tension amongst Clarke, Lexa, Raven and Shaw just adds to the atmosphere. What is going on? Lincoln spies Abby amongst the crowd and pulls O with him. They can listen whilst Abby assesses O's injuries. Hell, Abby can start removing the pieces here and now, he thinks. 

"So, Raven has found evidence that we are not the only facility. There is another one and our people are there. Being used for who knows what. We don't think the Shivara are out of our lives as we hoped they were" 

"Can they come back?"  
"What happens to us?"  
"I'm not going to be one of their toys"

The voices speak up and Clarke hears her thoughts echoed back at her. She's in the same mind. The question is what do they do about it? Will it end up the same way as it always does in a fight to survive? She looks about, Lexa, Abby, Lincoln. How many will they lose this time? The pain of all that she lost during the Simulation hits her. Can she lose anyone. Her eyes catch Jasper, he lost everything and didn't have the heart to go on. Would he do the same? What if he lost Maya again. Clarke glances sideways at Lexa, what if she lost...

Clarke closes her eyes. She feels out of her depth with this, what the hell are they going to do? Should they fight and lose everything for what? Their freedom? Do they actually have that? Have a chance to live without any further enemies coming out of the woodwork? A wave of utter tiredness hits her. She listens as people raise questions, raise their thoughts on what they should do and all she can think of is going back up to the apartment and crawling back into bed with Lexa. 

Voices raised off to one side, draw her attention to them. Abby and Lincoln in a heated conversation with Arabeth and O. Clarke goes to them

"What's wrong?" 

Abby turns to her "Apparently O has some new abilities" she turns to Arabeth and glares "Thanks to Arabeth" 

Clarke looks from Arabeth to O. Her eyes catch O's hand

She gently takes O's hand "What is that?" 

"There was a device up among the rafters of the dome. I somehow phased and caught it. I think it was a camera of some sorts before it blew up" 

Monty is suddenly there, something in O's hand catches his attention 

"Wow, I think that's a chip of some sorts. If you can remove it whole, I maybe able to see what they have seen and follow the signal back to its destination" 

O looks down at the piece that has Monty excited. It's got to come out anyway, she thinks. Without hesitation she grabs it and yanks it quickly out of her palm.

"Here" she says as she holds it out 

"Didn't that hurt?" Monty whispers shocked

"Ow" O shrugs 

"You were always a badass Octavia" Jasper says as he stares at her

O smiles at him "aw thanks Jasper" she looks at Clarke "I'm still me, I don't feel any different. Arabeth did what she had to do to keep me alive" 

"Ok, in all fairness we have bigger things to deal with than new abilities. Let's discuss them on the way to Arabeth's home" 

"What?" Abby helps "Your still going? What if it's a trap? What if they expect you to go?"

"I'm with Abby, Clarke. We should stay here" Bellamy joins them

Clarke takes a deep breath, knowing that this would happen 

"I've made up my mind. Markus can you arrange to check all the rooms, wake up more people, people we can trust if you have to and help Raven and Monty with anything they need to get information. Bellamy you and some of the others will come with us" 

Bellamy reaches for her "Clarke" 

"I've made my decision" Clarke snaps back 

She pushes her way through the crowd and leaves. Lexa right there by her side.

"I don't think I can stand being in here anymore. Are we actually safe here? Surely we fought the Shivara before? Became their puppets somehow" 

"You don't have to explain to me Clarke, I am with you. I f I had to choose to be damned here or out there. I would rather be out there. Breathing in real air and enjoying the scenery. I want to see this planet" 

Clarke turns to her and smiles 

"Then we go and enjoy ourselves. Explore this new world together. Who knows maybe we will find answers out there, at Arabeth's city that can help us" 

"I agree, I would like to know more about Arabeth and her people. Like O, she saved my life. I would like to know why? Why a stranger would do that" 

"What is your thoughts on her?"

"Arabeth? I feel a connection to her, not because she has given me her blood but it's something else" Lexa replies honestly 

"Perhaps it's because you can see a warrior like you in her?" 

"Perhaps" Lexa looks at Clarke " My gut tells me that we are better off having her as a comrade than an enemy"

Clarke stays quiet for a moment as she accesses her own thoughts and feelings 

"My gut tells me that we have an ally in Arabeth and she wouldn't portray us in anyway. It's odd that we both feel this about a stranger but I actually trust her" 

"Me too" Lexa replies softly 

She leans in and kisses Clarke, Clarke returns it. Losing herself in the moment. Sadly it is over as Lexa pulls away

"I wish we could go back upstairs but we have a lot to arrange for our journey and I think we will be leaving soon"

Clarke nods "We have all the time in the world to be together. For now, let's pack and go explore this planet"

Lexa laughs " I Agree" 

They go and start preparing for the journey ahead. Excitement far exceeds the fear of what will happen, what they will find. Clarke glances at Lexa and has an odd feeling that they, this time, are going to be ok. Going to spend the rest of their days together. Nothing will be able to separate them now.


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke tries to pay attention to the beautiful scenery around her but her eyes constantly fixate on the two up ahead. Should she call Madi back to her? Is Madi annoying Arabeth with her never ending questions? 

Arabeth let's out a laugh as she touches Madi's shoulder affectionately. Clarke calms a little but she still keeps gazing in their direction.

"Arabeth appears to have taken Madi under her wing" Lexa says softly 

"Mmm" Clarke replies absently and then shakes out of her thoughts "I mean Yes, apparently so"

"You should not have brought her Clarke" Bellamy mutters from behind

Clarke sighs, she had thought about leaving Madi with Abby and Markus but would she have been any safer at the mountain than out here with them. Lexa had helped her make the decision to bring Madi along with them

"If Clarke had left Madi behind. She would have only worried about her. At least here with us, we can see her and protect her" Lexa replies over her shoulder to Bellamy 

"Besides" Octavia pipes up "Arabeth will phase Madi out of here if there is any sign of Madi being in danger" 

They all look at O, who stares back and shrugs "What?" She asks

"She can do that?" Clarke asks turning her gaze back to Arabeth and her daughter 

O smiles "Yes Clarke and that is what we decided would be the best option. Arabeth takes Madi and I have you" 

Clarke head snaps around so she can stare at O "You, you could do that?" 

Everyone's eyes are upon O again, and she suddenly feels awkward "Um, yes" she holds her head up higher " yes I can" 

"Wow O, that's pretty impressive" Clarke says in awe

She glances at Lexa, didn't Arabeth say she gave Lexa some of her blood? Lexa catches her looking 

"I'm still me Clarke , at least I don't feel any different" Lexa replies calmly 

"Apart from reading minds" Clarke mutters, a thought hits her and she grabs her radio "Monty?" 

"Hey Clarke, how’s the new world? Any good?"

"Yes, it's actually beautiful. Did you manage to get any footage from that camera chip?" 

"Yes, there's a..." 

Jasper's voice cuts over Monty " Woah, was that a naked Clarke?" 

Clarke's cheeks burn as everyone hears Jasper's words loud and clear. Fuck, what else is on that camera? She glances to Lexa and sees anger written upon her wife's face. Shit, the Shivara are in utter trouble. Clarke closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, one thing at a time.

"Um, yeah, um was there any footage of Octavia on there?" 

"Uh, no Clarke it cut out after your bedroom and for the record Harper has seen the whole of the footage not me. Jasper just walked past at the wrong moment. Maya is giving him an earful and it is glorious" 

Clarke smiles "Go Maya and uh, thank you guys" 

The radio is silent for a moment "Uh" Monty pauses "no problem" He quickly adds

Clarke wonders whether Monty was going to say something else but changed it at the last minute. Shit, what is on that chip and was it transmitted to its destination or did they stop it in time? She pushes the thoughts to one side. The only way to find out is get back and see the footage herself. Clarke eyes are once again drawn to her daughter and Arabeth but this time for another reason.

"Arabeth?" 

"Yes Clarke, is everything ok?" 

"I was wondering, why didn't you phase out of your cage and escape from the Shivara? I mean, you could have done that right?" 

"Yes, but then I would have shown them my hand and they would have killed me, figured a way to stop me from phasing or worse try to use my blood to give them my ability. So I hid it"

"They don't know you can phase?" Clarke yelps 

"No they do not" 

Lexa grins as she sees Clarke's thoughts clearly " We have an advantage, that they do not!" 

"Yes, we do and if O has the ability too then we are looking strong right now. If only we could get you, Echo and a few others to gain this phasing ability. We would be in a really strong position" 

Echo looks at Clarke "Why me?"

Clarke smiles at her "Your a spy, an amazing archer and another of our great warriors. If you guys can phase then A) you can take the Shivara by surprise and B) come to our rescue if anything happens" 

They all fall silent. Lost in their thoughts. Suddenly Lexa vanishes. Clarke looks around in shock and concern

"LEXA?" 

"It is ok Clarke, I am up here!" Lexa calls out

Her voice comes from high above and Clarke looks up to find Lexa standing on a branch high up in the trees above them.

"Guess I can do this phasing thing after all"

"That's great, Now get your butt down from there" Clarke yells, her voice in full demand mode

Lexa smiles softly as she stares down at her lover. God, she likes the sound of Clarke's demanding voice and contemplates staying up in the tree a bit longer to here it again. But the look of worry that crosses Clarke's features has Lexa suddenly vanishing out of the tree.

"I'm here" Lexa quickly says as she appears back by Clarke's side and pulls her into a hug "you ok?" she whispers into Clarke's ear

Clarke pulls back, her eyes take in Lexa's face and her beauty "Yes, I'm ok, you scared me though" she whispers back

"Then I must make it up to you" Lexa replies softly, stroking Clarke cheek

"I'll hold you to that" Clarke whispers before her lips meet Lexa's 

A throat being cleared makes them reluctantly pull apart

"We need to keep moving if we are to get to the city before nightfall" Arabeth says apologetically "Oh, and I agree if we have more warriors who can phase the better. I will give blood to all but be aware I have limits" 

" Thank you Arabeth, perhaps there's a way we can sympathise it somehow" Clarke says, more to herself than anyone as they move off 

Lexa's arm weaves around Clarke's shoulder and Clarke slides her arm around Lexa's back along her waist. They walk in comfort side by side and Clarke begins to enjoy the scenery around her. Could things be looking up? The doubt and fear try to rise, try to tell her that they will fail like they always do but Clarke ignores them. Pushes them away with ease as she glances around her and to the person next to her. For once, she doesn't give a shit about what happens next. She's too busy having the best time of her life. 

The city that lays before them is breathtakingly beautiful. The buildings mix in with the vegetation that grow amongst them. Showing that nature and buildings can work and help one another. The plants grow up and around parts of the houses adding to the structures, a huge tree adds a wall to one side of a home. The urge to walk inside and see the interior has Clarke and the others pausing by the door for a second.

"It is so beautiful" Monroe whispers, not wanting to break the mood

"It is" Bellamy replies just a softly as he watches a strange winged creature fly above them.

Lexa glances ahead, something is wrong. She watches Arabeth body language go from relaxed to tense within seconds. Lexa slowly and casually reaches for Clarke's hand and waits. Clarke looks at Lexa then follows her gaze

"Arabeth?" 

"We are not alone" 

Everyone grabs for their weapons. Movement to his right, draws Bellamy's attention and he watches as both Miller and Jackson slowly raise their hands up

"Clarke!" Bellamy barks out 

"She is gone, Lexa and O phased her out of here" Echo replies calmly, her bow loaded and aimed above Miller's head. 

"Why don't you come out and face us" she growls

Whomever is in the shadows doesn't move. They are well protected and in a good position. If she let's her arrow fly, Miller's throat will be slit open but she doesn't drop her aim at all.

A voice breaks the ominous silence that has fallen.

"Arabeth?" 

Arabeth turns towards the sound of a voice she hasn't heard in a very long time.

"Danya?" 

A beautiful humanoid cat like female with an athletic body, comes out of the shadows next to Gaia. Arabeth and the stranger just stare at each other locked in a state of shocked to see the other. They unfreeze at the exact same second and embrace each other, speaking at the same time

"I thought you were dead"

"Your alive!" 

They pull apart

"How? The queen told us all you were executed" Danya exclaims 

"No, she gave me to Gabain as his pet. I have been fighting in his ring" 

"Fighting? for what?"

"So he could make bets" 

Gaia watches the exchange and saw what she thought was utter disgust wash over Danya's face as Arabeth says the line about fighting for bets. 

"But enough about me. I was told you had all been killed. That there were no survivors" 

"Uh, Arabeth" Bellamy interrupts her "Um, is everything ok here?"

Arabeth turns and sees both Miller and Jackson with swords against their necks.

"Put down your swords Now! They are with me and I with them. If you want blood then you will face me first" She growls

The power in her voice is strong, even Bellamy has to fight the urge to lower his gun. What the hell? He wonders. From the corner of his eye he sees Echo bite her lip. Is she feeling the same thing? Fighting the same urge? He stores it away to ask her later when they are alone.

The swords vanish amongst the shadows. Echo watches as their owners move away from Jackson and Miller. Both she and Bellamy relax at the same time.

"Who are they?" Dayna asks as she stares particularly at Gaia

"They are humans and where part of a Shivara test program. They are my new friends and allies"

"Bellamy, Echo, Madi? is everyone ok? What the hells going on?" Clarke's frantic voice erupts over Bellamy's radio

Bellamy slowly removes it from his belt and pushes the receiver button to reply

"Uh, good question" He releases the button and looks at Arabeth "Are we ok?" 

Arabeth nods "Yes, I have challenged them, if they want to fight, they will have to fight me first and they know I will win" 

Bellamy looks at her "and if you lose?" 

"She never loses" A deep voice comes from the shadows "and we would rather live than die" 

A huge male, with an eye missing comes out of the shadows next to Danya

"It is good to see you alive Daxa" he says warmly at Arabeth 

"I am no longer your Daxa, but It is good to see you..." 

"What the hell is going on!" Clarke's voice cuts in, her anger washes over them

Arabeth can't help but smile that Clarke has the power to make both Lexa and O bring her back and that she has returned to face whatever is happening rather than hide like their last Queen. Arabeth looks warmly at Clarke and speaks

"This is Clarke, their leader and mine. Clarke, this is Danya and her mate Salo" 

Danya stares at Clarke "You came back?"

Clarke glares at her "What? You think I would leave my family and friends in danger? Like hell I will" 

Danya flinches as Clarke's anger hit her. She can't help but stare at the young woman before her. How can someone so small hold so much power. She looks Clarke in the eye and sees her, sees that she would die for her people, that she is a woman of worth, a worthy leader, a queen

" Ferio" Danya whispers

She suddenly drops to one knee, followed by Salo and from the shadows others appear and follow suit. Clarke and the others glance around them. They are surrounded by Eighty warriors, both male and female. The males are huge and strong, the females beautiful and agile yet they some how hold the power. 

"Someone want to explain to me what just happened?" Miller asks confused 

"Damned if I know" Clarke mutters 

Arabeth is the last one to kneel, Gaia whispers to her asking what is going on. Arabeth answer shocks Gaia completely. She turns to Clarke 

"Apparently, they consider you to be a Queen and as they don't have one, they're new Queen to be specific" 

Clarke jaw drops, what the hell? How can a race of beings just bow to her? She looks around at the warriors who are kneeling and suddenly becomes aware that they are not the only ones. Movement to her left has her reaching out

"Don't you dare" She hisses under her breath at Lexa who is about to kneel

Lexa bites her lip and tries to hold back her smile. She quickly regains herself and stands by Clarke, holding her hand in support. Clarke can't help but look around her. The moment has her feeling embarrassed and awkward yet she stands her ground. Can they trust these new people? Who exactly are they and why an earth would they make her their Queen. Clarke takes a deep breath, trying to gather herself. When she opens them, she knows what has to be done first 

"Please get up. There is no need to kneel" she says calmly 

Everyone slowly gets up, the new people seemed shocked at her request and look at her with awe? Clarke looks back at them all. What is she going to do? Is she a Queen? Hell she didn't want to be Queen or a leader? She looks to Lexa, who gazes back, then leans in and whispers in her ear 

"I said it once, I will say it again, you were born a leader just like me, Clarke Griffin. Be what you were born to be" 

As Lexa finishes, Clarke realises they both are where they were meant to be. Two leaders standing together, side by side to lead. Is this any different from the grounders and the sky people coming to together to form an alliance. Well, except that these new people have fur and the males are huge.

Clarke walks with confidence to Arabeth and her friend

"Hi, pleasure to meet you" 

Clarke mentally gives herself a pat on the back for keeper her voice calm and steady. It's not often you actually get to meet an alien race and somehow be voted as their new Queen! Shit! Take a breath, Clarke, stay calm

The female looks confused as she stares down at Clarke's hand then back to Clarke. Arabeth leans in 

"It is their custom, they shake hands and hug"

Suddenly Clarke is smothered by huge blue furry arms and body. Her feet leave the ground, she can feel the strength in the arms holding, that could easily crush her yet they are so gentle.

"SOLA!" Danya exclaims aghast "She is a Ferio!" 

And just as quickly, Clarke finds herself back on the ground, the speed of it makes her lose her balance. Arabeth catches her and steady’s her before she can fall. 

"I,I,I " Sola stutters and then falls to his knees " My sword and neck are yours for the way I dishonoured you " 

Clarke looks at him then back to Arabeth 

"What??" 

"It is death, if someone touches and disrespect's the Queen" 

"Oh, for the love of...." Clarke raises her hands to the air " Well, thank god I'm not that kind of Queen" 

She turns to the man kneeling before her. His size is daunting as his head is level to her neck. Well shit, Clarke thinks but how gentle was his embrace, how warm was it? She smiles and steps into his space and wraps her arms around his muscles neck.

"New rules " Clarke speaks up loud and clear " Hugging is allowed and kneeling is not. Everyone got that?" 

Aye erupts all around her followed by laughter 

"You are not like any queen I have met. They would never have come back" Sola says as he rises "I see why Danya called you Ferio as you truly are ferocious yet you are compassionate" 

" Being compassionate doesn't make me weak" 

"No, my queen, I believe it makes you stronger. This is why I will follow you, my life and swords are yours" Sola replies solemnly 

"Um, thank you. So, are there more of you?" 

"No, this is all of us" Dayna replies softly "We are the last of our kind. Gabain and Islia saw to our ruin" 

"Islia?  
"The former queen Clarke. She had led us on a path of ruin even before the Shivara came" Arabeth replies, her voice mixed with both sadness and anger

Clarke reaches out and touches her arm sympathetically "How did she set you on a path of ruin?"

Arabeth takes a deep breath but before she can reply a young voice speaks up

"Arabeth?" 

Arabeth turns quickly to where the voice came from. A beautiful young girl of Madi's age appears from amongst the shadows.

"Thia?, Thia!" 

Arabeth goes to go to the young girl but stops as the girl moves back. Arabeth stares at her in disbelief and horror

"You, you are afraid of me?" Arabeth asks, her voice quivers with pain

"I am not afraid of you but for you" Thia replies sadly 

Her answer confuses everyone, why would a child be afraid for someone? Bellamy and the others go on alert, is there something they haven't told them? Is this all a trap?

Arabeth speaks up "Why do you say that?" 

"Because I am tainted, a curse and a disease upon all who touch me" Thia says quietly 

Arabeth stares at her for a second then turns to look at Danya in disbelief, did she just hear that correctly that her daughter believes she is poison? Arabeth turns back to Thia, only to find an empty place where her daughter was. O has seen enough, watched and listened to their conversation and as Thai vanishes before her mother can catch her. O follows quietly behind her. There is more to this then what has been said. This isn't the happy child that Arabeth described to her when they were locked in cages next to each other and O wants to find out what has changed.

"A lot has happened since you've been gone Arabeth" Danya says softly "and not in a good way" 

Clarke replies for them all "Perhaps you can fill us all in and then maybe we can sort it all out?" 

"I have a question" A male moves forward 

Clarke watches those near him jaws drop and she wonders what his question is. His body shows no signs of tension or aggression yet there is something, Pain? 

"And you are?" Clarke asks calmly

"He is a fool and will come back to me, if he knows what is good for him" a female stands a little straighter as she speaks

Clarke sees the male flinch from her words yet he doesn't go back

"It's ok, ask your question..um"

"I am Dio” he replies bowing " I mean no disrespect but need to ask.." his voice trails off

"Ask what?" Clarke replies gently 

"If you are our new queen" He fidgets a little "Will you uh, will you allow mating?" 

His question knocks Clarke for six, Mating? Did he just ask? What?

"Um, I don't understand" 

Dio speaks up, his voice filled with anger and hurt " Islia banned everyone from mating, having children. Thia was the last child born to us. Islia killed her parents for it" 

Clarke stares utterly dumbfounded at Dio and the men and woman around her. Was that what they meant by being destroyed? Why would a Queen ban anyone from having children? How could she do that? 

"But, but that's not her decision to make. It's your bodies and your lives you decide whether you want children or not" 

A shocked mutter rises and Clarke feels all their eyes are upon her. Looking at her, she stands up straighter, her gut says they need more

"Fine, second rule, if anyone wants to have children then it is your decision, both partner's decision. No one tells you or orders you around or touches you without permission when it comes to your body. Is that clear?" 

The Aye's come thick and fast, voices filled with so much emotion that Clarke can't help feel their pain, their joy. God, she would have loved to have met this Islia and given her a talking too and perhaps more. Suddenly something else hits Clarke's thoughts 

"Oh and there's no limitations on how many children a family can have" 

A sound comes from behind and Clarke looks to find Bellamy grinning. He winks and Clarke grins back

"Thought I'd better add that one in, just encase"

"Just encase" Bellamy agrees 

"So, you want more than one child then Bellamy?" Miller pipes up 

"I want at least five" Echo replies calmly as she walks past them

Bellamy stares at her, his jaw wide open

"Well, shit," Miller yelps

Bellamy turns slowly to him "I...."

"There, there I got you bro" Miller replies as he gently pat's Bellamy shoulder 

Clarke manages not to laugh until she has turned away and her face is hidden from Bellamy. She looks at Echo, who is trying to do the exact same thing, they catch one another's eye and can't control themselves any longer. Their laughter rings out and soon becomes contagious as everyone joins in including Bellamy, yet somehow what Echo has said as affected him. Children of his own? A family? He stares at the woman ahead of him and sees his future laid out. 

"Is it me, or does it feel like we have a chance at a future, an actual future?"

Miller mutters as he watches Jackson walking in front of him talking away to their new friends.

"Uh, excuse me" He says to Bellamy and quickly catches Jackson, pulling him off to one side 

Bellamy watches them and smiles. He looks around him as the people he has known mingle and talk to a new race of beings. The feeling that everything will be ok, that they actually have a future washes through him

"We're going to be ok, we're actually going to be ok" Grinning as he mutters it


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just incase it does upset you. Do not panic, all is ok! It isn't what you think. 
> 
> It maybe revealed in the next chapter 😘

The view of the city is beautiful, roof tops peak out here and there amongst the vegetation. Animals and birds call out their morning chorus. Clarke watches the exotic and strange species flying or scurrying about. A beautiful creature with gorgeous wings flies close, parts of its wings glow silver as the sun hits them, like the veins of a butterflies wings. Arms wrap around her waist and Clarke pulls them tight, her hands meet Lexa's. They kiss and Lexa rests her chin on Clarke's shoulder.

"You ok?" She asks

"Yes" Clarke replies softly "Isn't it beautiful"

"Mmmm, it most definitely is, are you sure your ok? Have you been sick at all this morning?" 

Clarke turns to her "Actually no and I haven't felt like being sick at all, which is odd because I have been up for awhile now and should have been sick" 

"Perhaps it's the fresh air" Lexa mutters as she nuzzles Clarke's neck

Clarke releases a moan of pleasure and her head tilts backwards and to the side to allow Lexa more access to her neck. One of Lexa's hands slowly moves up her body, the feel of it gliding over the bed sheet she is wrapped in has Clarke biting her lip. The anticipation of what's to come builds inside her. Clarke turns her head back towards Lexa's 

"Maybe we should go back inside" Clarke whispers breathlessly 

"Mmmm" Lexa mutters, lost in the moment for a second

"Lexa, please?" Clarke moans

The word please pauses Lexa, her hand just below Clarke's left breast

It takes her a moment to gather herself before she can reply "Uh, yes inside would be...."

Something amongst the buildings below catches her eye. A figure dressed in a black armoured suit stares at them frozen for a second as it realizes it has been caught. The figure unfreezes, turns and vanishes amongst the buildings. Lexa is suddenly in the spot he has just vacated and gives case

"LEXA!"

Clarke yells but it's too late as the naked figure of Lexa vanishes behind the same building as the figure. Arabeth, Gaia and O are suddenly by Clarke's side. Arabeth releases Gaia and follows Lexa. Madi appears from her room, her own weapon in her hand.

"What's wrong?" 

"What's happened?"

"Is everything ok?" 

They ask, their voices mixing together 

"There was someone down there, watching us. Lexa has gone after them" Clarke replies never taking her eyes off the buildings and streets below.

"They will be fine, we should wait inside" Gaia says gently 

Clarke nods and turns, her mind still preoccupied with Lexa, her whereabouts and her safety. If she loses her? Clarke slams that thought down quickly. A cold chill runs through her, the need for clothes has her grabbing them and changing. Octavia, Gaia and Madi monitor the balcony, their backs to Clarke so she can change in some kind of privacy. 

A figure appears on the balcony but O doesn't move, she shakes her head to Madi and Gaia.

"It's Thia, Arabeth's daughter, she must have heard Clarke and come to help" 

Gaia looks at the figure that has appeared 

"I liked to know what she meant by being cursed" Gaia mutters softly

Octavia clenches her first, the conversation she had with Thia the night before has angered her

"Their Queen, Islia, told her she was tainted and a would place a curse upon those around her if they touched her" O pauses, her voice lowers and softens " Why would she say that to a six year old?" 

Gaia looks from O to the balcony at the figure who stands confident and on guard.

"Why indeed?" She whispers 

"That's messed up" Clarke, now fully dressed mutters as she joins them 

"Yep" O turns her gaze to Clarke and changes the subject " What did the figure look like?" 

" They were wearing a black armoured suit and his face was covered" 

"Where they hiding their identity or was it to help them in this atmosphere?" Gaia pounders aloud

"There was something about them, the way they stood that seemed so familiar" Clarke mutters 

Whilst Clarke, Octavia and Gaia talk, Madi is drawn to the figure on the balcony, to the moment that she first set eyes upon this most beautiful being with eyes that stole your breath away. Madi has to talk to her and get to know her. She walks quietly to the curtains and sneaks out without Clarke and the others seeing her.

Thia glances at Madi, wearily. Her stance changes not for a fight but for flight. Even though Octavia told her that her eyes did not make her cursed or a danger to others. Islia's words still ring inside her head

"You are not right, a curse upon our people. I should kill you but you are but a child and we need workers to wash clothes and clean. You will work hard and quietly. If anyone is seen giving you a home or shelter you will be the ruin of them. Just like you were to Sabin and Arabeth" 

Thia found her own home, hidden away from everyone and no one, no matter how they tried ever found her. She would appear to work and do her duties and then vanish into the shadows. Danya tried to help her but Thia was quick and stayed out of her way. The Queen would harm them and take them away from her too. Now, the queen is dead and these strangers have arrived. Danya and the others see a new queen in the beautiful woman with sun coloured hair. Her Mamai Arabeth is with them and Oh, how Thia wants to go to her and hug her but what if she is cursed, what if this new queen kills them all because of her? She dares and cannot speak to them. Yet, here she is standing guard at the new queens quarters. Why? She asks herself. Why are you here? The woman called Octavia had told her stories of a woman with a leg that didn't work yet was the strongest of them all and of another woman whose hand was not like theirs but was no less of a woman for it and by no means any weaker. Both warriors and both worthy females. 

"Your eyes are a part of you, they do not make you any less of a person and I, for one do not see how they make you cursed. I could tell you your queen was wrong that you are not cursed but it is up to you to decide whether you believe her or believe in yourself. I hope it's the latter" O says softly "Your Mamai really has missed you and never stopped loving you" 

O left her to think about what she had just said. Not pushing Thia to make a decision then and there, or even tried to touch her. Just talked to her like she was a normal individual, not some freak. The woman she talked about peaked Thia's interest, she wanted to meet them and ask them so many questions. Hell, the urge to meet this new queen, who came back to stand with her people, who had said everyone could have children, did that include her? Could one day she have a child and teach it her ways, her beliefs. She had listened to O and her words and there was nothing but truth in them. Her Mamai scent was in O, in her blood, why? Thia would like to know. Now, a female around her age stood next to her without fear yet her heartbeat had risen. Thia glances at her curiously and smiles slightly. This female is like O, like her queen. A female of worth with a quiet strength that hides beneath her surface, a warrior in the making. Thia can't help but like her.

Madi senses she is being studied and stays calm, allowing Thia the time to gauge her. What will this woman see? Madi wonders? Will she see the weak individual that Madi is? How she gave into Sheidheda with such ease? How the thought of him terrifies her even now.

"You fear me? I understand and will leave" 

Thia's beautiful voice breaks through Madi's thoughts

"I, uh no" Madi recovers quickly and her hand automatically reaches out and catches Thia's arm "it's not you" 

Thia freezes, her eyes lock onto the hand that is touching her then up to the owner of the hand. The smell of fear still lingers but not as strong 

Madi lets out a sigh "I was thinking of something else that I fear, please don't leave" 

"Ok" Thia whispers

she glances down at the hand that touches her and watches as it is removed slowly from her arm. A sudden feeling of loss washes through her

"I'm Madi by the way" Madi says, holding out her hand 

"Thia" Thia replies automatically as she stares at Madi's hand

"It's a custom of ours to shake hands" Madi mutters 

Thia looks from the hand to Madi, locking onto her eyes. She swallows hard

"You touched me" she whispers

"I didn't want you to go. I'm sorry of I offended you by touching you" 

Thia looks at her stunned "Offended me?" She yelps " I am tainted and cursed, does that not worry you?" 

Madi looks at her. She heard what Octavia said and is angry that an adult would treat a child so disgustingly but doesn't believe it. This Islia sounds like a vicious piece of work and it wouldn't surprise Madi if she told a child such lies but why did she? Madi would love to know the answer. Something inside her tells her to get to know Thia and that they will become good friends, perhaps more but Madi pushes that thought away. First she need to gain Thia's trust and build a bond with her. Madi looks into Thia's eyes, mesmerized for a moment by their beauty. She clears her throat and stands a bit taller before she speaks up

"Really? What happens to those who touch you? Mm?" 

Thia sighs sadly " People die because of me" she barely whispers 

Madi jaw drops, that was not an answer she was expecting, did she just say people die? 

"How? Because I touched you just then you will think I will die?" Madi asks softly 

"I do not know" Thia whispers, her voice filled with pain "People have died just because they loved me" 

"What? No way!" Madi exclaims before she can stop herself, she mentally chides herself before carrying on "Sorry about that, I just have never heard anything like that" she says softly 

"It is ok" Thia says quietly, she looks out at the city " Arabeth and Lexa are returning. I shall go" 

Thia goes to turn away

"Ok, I'm coming with you. You can show me around" Madi adds calmly as she walks to the edge of the balcony and looks down "Um, so how do we get down?" 

Thia stares at her, once more

"I just told you I am cursed and people die. Yet, you want to come with me? Are you not worried that you will be next"

Madi turns to her and shrugs

"If you are cursed, which I think is bull by the way, then as I've already touched you then I am already cursed am I not. So how about you give me a tour of this beautiful city ?" 

Thia looks at Madi and shakes her head. Something tells her Madi isn't going to change her mind and that she is absolutely going to budge one bit 

"We climb down. Over here using this vine" 

"Oh" Madi simply replies quickly following Thia to the vine and watching her make her way down it. Madi slowly follows

"So, what's stopping your enemies from climbing this and attacking?"

Madi asks as she climbs with ease down the vine, trying to ignore that they are really high up and one slip she would fall to her death. Do you believe in curses a voice whispers through her and Madi shivers. Thai pauses in her climbing to look up and is amazed by what she sees. As Madi moves down the vine, flowers appear in her wake and the vine moves ever so carefully to help guide Madi down. Thai knows they react to her but never has she seen another person with this ability. The plants are talking and showing they trust and love this new person. Is there a connection between Thai and this girl, something that the flowers can sense but she cannot? 

" The vines will attack them" Thai mutters absently as she continues to ponder on what it all means 

They reach the floor safe and sound. Madi can't help but glance upwards

"Woah, that was very high. Oh where did the flowers come from? I didn't notice them before, their so beautiful"

Thia smiles softly, not just because of Madi's comment but the awe that is written upon her face. She watches as Madi goes to a flower, gently touches it and then leans forward breathing in deeply.

"Wow, they smell beautiful too" Madi mutters more to herself than to Thia

Madi pulls away, realising that Thia is staring at her and very silent. Madi looks at her and sees a smile upon Thia's face

"What?" Madi asks gently and can't help but smile herself

" You cannot smell the flowers from here? " Thia asks curiously

"Um, yes " Madi shrugs "it was something I saw my mum do whenever she saw a beautiful flower. Guess I picked it up from her"

Thia moves towards the flowers and breathes in, their strong scent tickles her nose and she sneezes loudly. Madi tries not to laugh but as Thia can't stop sneezing Madi's Laughter spills out. Thia indignantly glares at her and Madi quickly tries to appease her

"I'm sorry, I am not laughing at you but at how adorable the moment is. Your sneeze is the cutest sound I have heard"

Thia tries to be angry but there is nothing to be angry at as Madi's words wash through her. Thai smiles softly then grins and finally laughs herself 

"I guess it was funny" She giggles " I have never sneezed like that before"

Madi giggles and goes to reply when a yell cuts in

" Madi!"

Madi looks upwards to see Clarke staring over the Balcony wall. Madi looks back to Thia and grabs her

"Quick run!" She yelps, turning and dragging Thia with her , not knowing where she is going. All She wants to do is explore this beautiful city and get to know Thia

Clarke glares down at the vanishing figures of her and Arabeth's daughters. concern for both their safety rides her. A stranger has managed to make his way in to this city and Madi decides to run off around it?? What if they are still here, see her and go after her. A hand touches her shoulder

" They are not alone, look" Arabeth says softly

Two figure from yesterday appear and quickly vanish after Madi and Thia

"Danya and Sola would never let anything happen to them. Younglings are most important to us. We always keep them safe. Even when they do not wish it" 

"You watch them all the time?" Clarke asks 

"Not all the time but only if we believe they need it. However according to Danya, not one of them has ever found where Thia sleeps or lives when she isn't working and that bothers me a bit"

Arabeth replies sadly as she looks down at where her daughter just stood. The urge to go after Thia is so strong that Arabeth grips the Balcony wall with all her might, leaving marks in the stone. Clarke looks over at her concerned

"Are you ok?"

"Seven years" Arabeth mutters "I haven't seen my daughter in seven years and look at us, we are strangers to one another"

Clarke glances down a the streets below them, she cannot fathom seven years without seeing Madi there or watching her grow as she has done.

Clarke turns to her "Go after them and speak to her, I can look after myself and I have the others here now" 

Arabeth hangs her head "I fear it will do more harm than good, Clarke. Islia has seen to that with her poisonous ways"

Danya had informed Arabeth of everything that had happened since she was accused of murder and locked away. The queen had told them all Arabeth had been executed for her crimes yet she was below their feet, locked in a cell and tortured by the Islia. Going from the head of an army to nothing more than a play toy, an amusement for Islia to try and break yet when she couldn't, when Arabeth kept getting up, she grew angry and tried harder but nothing worked. he queen grew tired of her and when Gabain showed up with a new outlet, the fighting pit then Arabeth was quickly sold to him. 

Arabeth kept the torture hidden from O but when she meet Gaia, somehow she couldn't lie or hide anything from her. When Gaia asked her about herself, Arabeth could only speak the truth and Gaia never looked away, never looked at her in disgust. She just sat there quietly allowing Arabeth to talk. A strength of untold force who gave Arabeth her strength in just being there. Arabeth had only met another who had done that and to have two true mates in one life time was unheard of. Arabeth glances across at Gaia and it calms her immediately. Had her insulate behaviour 0f not breaking made the Islia take it out on Thia? The queen loved nothing more than torture and playing games. A six year old orphan would be right up her ally to destroy especially so young. Arabeth glances at Clarke, if her daughter is anything like Clarke is, then maybe Madi is the one to help reach Thia and not Arabeth 

"I think your daughter will be very good for mine" Arabeth says softly then adds with a smile " As long as they do not get up to what I got up to at that age"

Clarke thinks of her own childhood at that age and grins " We are in for a rough ride" She mutters

Arabeth bursts into laughter and Clarke joins her. Bellamy appears with is radio in his hand, he holds it out to Clarke. She looks at his face to gather if it is good news or bad and sees nothing untoward written upon his features.

"It's your mum" Bellamy says 

Clarke lets out the breath she is holding " Hey mum, everything ok?"

" I am not sure" Abby replies " Raven managed to hack Gabain's system but something started to delete the data "

"A failsafe?" Clarke moans, of course there would be a failsafe " Did we get anything, any information?" she asks, her voice fills with dread, what if they never know? 

"Raven is putting up walls as we speak" Abby pauses, take a deep breath " So far from what I am looking at Gabain was altering your DNA" 

Clarke feels the energy drain out of her and hands grab her, she hears voices but they are muffled as her mum's words run through her. Altering her DNA? How? Why? Then Clarke feels stone cold as it hits her. Did he? Clarke comes back into herself with force, she has to know but Arabeth is there in her personal space

Arabeth leans forward and breathes in Clarke's scent, something had been bothering her for awhile about it, yet Arabeth hadn't put her finger on it until she was close to Clarke to notice that her scent had changed 

"I am confused, you do not smell pregnant any more?" 

Clarke looks at her and Bellamy looks at them both in utter confusion and shock. He swallows hard and looks at Clarke

"Clarke?"


	18. Chapter 18

Lexa looks from Arabeth to Clarke. Abby’s word ring through her mind. Altered DNA? Clarke's life could be in serious jeopardy. 

"We need to go back and let Abby examine you" Lexa says quickly 

Clarke meets her eyes and nods. Whatever is happening to her, the answers are back at the facility and as much as she wants to stay in this beautiful city, they have to go back. First though, she can't leave without her daughter. Bellamy reaches for her but Clarke ignores him. She doesn't want to talk

"We need to go find Madi and then we'll leave" Clarke replies, turning to Arabeth "Can you take me to my daughter?"

"Of cou.."

Bellamy interjects, his voice stern "Clarke?!" Bellamy waits for Clarke to take a deep breath and turn to him " What the hell is going on? I mean, pregnant?" 

Clarke sighs deeply "Um," 

"If your DNA has been altered then it could be affecting your scent and giving off false information. " Arabeth speaks up, hoping to help but slightly confused herself as her sense of smell has never let her down before.

"Your sense of smell?" Bellamy growls " We're supposed to believe everything you smell is true? That's the most ridiculous thing I have heard" he turns to Clarke "and you believed her?"

"No!" Clarke blurts out but quickly adds "Yes, there where other reasons to believe that I was pregnant, not just Arabeth word and sense of smell. She has done nothing wrong but spoken her thoughts" 

"Well, maybe she needs to think before she speaks" Bellamy replies as he tries to calm himself 

"So true" Arabeth says softly "We can but learn and learn from one another. Let's go and find our daughters" 

She touches Clarke's arm and they vanish much to Bellamy's annoyance

"Can someone please take me to them" He mutters 

Octavia moves to his side, touches him and suddenly he is standing down amongst the houses with Clarke not far from him. His anger left behind and he relaxes. Echo and Lexa join them

Bellamy looks at O and smiles warmly "Ok, wow that is an impressive ability O" 

"It's so cool" O replies, unable to hide the joy from her voice 

Bellamy grins and hugs her. He sees his younger sister as she was when they first arrived back on Earth. The warrior side is still there but no longer the bitter and twisted woman he found in the bunker.

"I love you and am proud of you" he whispers into her ear

O's arms tighten around him " I love you so much and you will always be my hero, even when we don't see eye to eye. That will never change Bell." O whispers back

"Lost them?" 

Clarke's raised voice breaks through to them and Bellamy blinks hard as O pulls away. 

"How can you just lose them?" Clarke growls

Danya and Sola kneel quickly "We have failed you, we will offer our necks to our swords" 

As Clarke stares at them in disbelief and anger. Arabeth looks from Danya to Sola, confusion and concern is written all over their faces. She turns, looks around and bursts out laughing. Everyone's eyes turn to stare at her, Clarke glares at her

Arabeth grins "It appears my daughter has become very smart" she points to the circle of, what appear to be, mushrooms that surround them " These nuri give off spores that make us nose blind. It has been along time since I have seen them so alive and active" she turns " They can't be far" Arabeth raises her voice " Thia, Madi? Where are you?" 

Clarke looks at Arabeth and joins her " Madi, Madi? Can you come out? We need to get back to the facility as soon as we can. Please come out" 

Clarke turns in a circle, there are so many places where they could be, if they are still here. Panic rises inside of her, what if the man in the suit came back and found them? Shit! 

Clarke yells "MADI?!" 

Silence 

"Mum?, I'm here, we're here" Madi voice comes from nowhere 

"Where are you?" 

Madi appears from a large tree that stands before them "Here" 

Clarke rushes to her and hugs her "Don't do that to me" 

"Sorry, we only just heard you. Is everything ok? Has something happened?" 

"Um, everything is fine, we just need to go back. Raven has got the med lab computers working and Abby needs to run a few tests on my blood. So it means we have to go back" 

"Ok" Madi turns to the tree "Thia, you want to come with us?" 

Thia appears from the same place that Madi came from

"I have never been outside the city walls"

"Would you like to?" Arabeth asks speaking gently and trying not to move and chase her daughter away.

"I would... like that" 

Thia reply is soft ,her voice low, she stares at the ground as she go through her thoughts. When she looks back up and meets Arabeth gaze. Arabeth smiles warmly at her 

"How about we all go?" 

Thia vanishes and Arabeth heart sinks, has she lost her daughter completely? Sudden arms are wrapped tight around her neck and a small body covers the front of her own body. Arabeth gasps, her arms wrap around her daughter and tears of joy fall freely. 

"You have no idea how much I have missed you. I love you so much daughter mine" Arabeth catches Clarke eyes and smiles "Ok, how about we grab our gear and head to the facility" 

Thia squeals and vanishes. Arabeth looks to Madi 

"Exactly where did you two get to?" 

Madi smiles shyly "I don't think that's for me to say. Thia will tell and show you when she's ready. It's beautiful and safe though" 

"Is it, perhaps she will show me when we get back" Arabeth smiles softly 

With bags packed and a group of guards offering to stay in the city. Clarke and everyone else sets off for the facility. Thai’s intrigue at the world around her lightens the mood, yet somehow Clarke has a nagging feeling that something isn't right but what?

The lead group halts in their track. Clarke scans ahead but can only see the mass of open land with trees curved around it's edge that they walked across a couple of days ago. Nothing screams out of place and it looks as peaceful as it did back then.

"What are we missing?" She whispers to Lexa

"I don't know, it looks fine but something has Arabeth's people on edge" 

A harrowing screech rip’s through the air and a large creature flies over head.

Arabeth stares at it " They should not be here" she mutters 

"What are they?" Clarke asks as she quietly takes out her gun 

" They are vakia, winged predators who poison their prey with their claws"

Clarke stares at the winged creature "Take it, we are prey?" 

"Unfortunately yes. Our only hope is to turn around or get to the trees"

Lexa speaks up as she watches more vakia appear in the sky "If we run surely that will encourage their hunting instincts? Can your people phase to the trees taking those who cannot?" 

"Yes but something isn't right." Arabeth mutters and looks to a female and male near her" Misha, Ango, go to the trees and check if it is safe" 

They vanish quickly without a word. Arabeth studies the vakia and their movements. For now they are not a threat and their flight pattern has them moving off but then an unusual sound goes off and the vakia turn towards them. Arabeth looks around her, her people have heard the sound.

"What is that sound?" She asks

Danya looks to her "It is not a sound we have heard before" she looks to the skies "It appears to be attracting the vakia and they are heading straight to our position" 

"The sound is not of nature, someone wants the vakia to be here" Arabeth exclaims angrily 

"There's a sound going off that's attracting the vakia? I can't hear it" Clarke looks to Lexa, who shakes her head " Seems odd that we are here at the exact time" Clarke mutters 

"A possible trap" Arabeth replies, calmly taking out one of her swords " Prepare and be on guard" she says to those closest to her, who quietly and quickly pass the message on

The vakia circle around the clearing slowly flying lower, their harrowing screeched become louder and are ear piercing painful. 

Monroe calls out "What are they waiting for?" 

"We look like too big for them to attack, they want us to run" Arabeth calls out "stand your ground"

Misha and Ango return . Misha reports quickly 

"We see nor smell no danger amongst the trees except for that strange sound" 

Arabeth weighs up the situation, even if the turn back the vakia will attack and they are too far to phase straight to the city. The trees ahead are closer. She looks up once more and notes that the vakia's are preparing to strike. They will try and break the group up with each attack, allowing the leaders to come in and grab their food. Even one scratch from their claws will kill.

"We go to the trees" She calls "Move fast and swiftly"

One minute, she is standing in grass in the open and the next amongst the trees. Clarke looks around slightly dazed by how fast it happened. Arabeth checks Clarke is ok and then looks around, the colour drains from her face as she looks out to the field.

There are two small figures still left where they all just were. The vakia fly fast and swift towards them.

"Thia, Madi" Arabeth gasps 

Clarke yells and Arabeth vanishes but knows that it could be too late. The vakia have the opening and are there quicker.

Madi tries to help Thia to her feet, the tranquil dart that appeared from nowhere too deep in Thai’s shoulder for Madi to remove. The screeching from above moves closer, Madi looks up and knows it's too late. She throws Thai to the ground and covers her with her own body trying to protect her new friend. Burning pain breaks out all along her back. Madi hears a scream before the world turns black.

Arabeth lashes out at the nearest vakia. It's flies off but soon drops to the ground. The others jump at the larger meal of their fallen member than that of the smaller bodies. O is there by Arabeth's side and between them, they phase the girls back to the trees.

Clarke rushes to them as Arabeth quickly cuts through Madi's clothes exposing the damage that a vakia's claw can do. Deep rows of claw mark's run down the whole of Madi's back, her blood and an green liquid ooze from them. 

"Madi? Madi, can you hear me? Open your eyes sweetie" Clarke says quickly as she leans down and touches Madi's face "Madi?"

She reaches for Madi's neck, there's a pulse but it is erratic 

"Shit!" She exclaims and turn to Arabeth "There's a cure right?" 

Arabeth appears distracted, something has caught her attention in the distance amongst the trees, a flash of something as the sun reflects off of it

"We are not alone" she mutters "Protect the queen" she calls out and is gone

"Fuck!" Clarke hits the ground in anger

Thia slowly sits up and looks about. Her blood burning off the tranquilizer quickly. Horror fills her face as she looks down at Madi's injuries. For a second she is shocked by what she sees but suddenly the knowledge of what to do washes through her, she has studied her birth maima heeling books for years and knows which plant to use to ward off infections. The fact that Madi is still breathing and has a pulse is good.

Thai looks at the ground around them, surely it grows here too? She thinks to herself. Suddenly she sees it, the base of a large tree is covered in a purple mass. Thia shoots to her feet but wobbles, it's too soon to move. A pair of hands hold her and two gentle green eyes look into hers

"Woah, what's the rush?" Lexa asks gently 

"Moss, we need that moss" Thai manages to reply before she turns and throws up

Clarke looks up hopefully "Is the most a cure?" 

Thia, feeling a bit better from being sick shakes her head " Not sure but my birth mamai used it to stop infections and it works. At least the wound on Madi's back will be kept clean. I..., she never wrote about vakia poison" 

Lexa nods "It's better than nothing and once we get back to the facility. We can work on the rest" 

She looks at Clarke who just nods and goes back to talking to Madi, trying to get her to gain consciousness. Lexa returns her attention to Thai

"Let's go and get some of that moss, hey" 

Thai nods and they walk to the tree, guards cover them on both sides, something Lexa is use to but has never liked it. Being surrounded as if she was a precious item, more precious than those around her. Would she ever get use to it? Most probably not but they were only doing their job and proud to do so. So she didn't complain, didn't tell them all that they were as valuable as she was but sometimes she would show them. Lexa glanced at each one of them and nodded. They all smiled and nodded back 

They return to Clarke and Madi with lots of moss. Thai begins to squash it together and spits into it. 

"Uh... why are you Spitting on it?" Lexa asks slightly alarmed and curious at the same time

"Ah, our saliva heals. I could lick Madi's wound to see if it will heel but the poison is too strong and dangerous for me to do it, so I thought I'd add it to the moss to help heel that way" 

"Oh" Lexa replies quickly glancing at Clarke to see her reaction but Clarke is too busy with Madi to register anything "Well, I guess it can't help" 

Lexa tries to stay calm but watching the anguish on Clarke's features is more than she can bare and she is willing to do anything to help save Madi even if it is unorthodox as a girl spitting onto moss. Couldn't Arabeth give Madi her blood? The thought hits Lexa and she looks around 

"Where is Arabeth?" 

" She, O, Echo and Bellamy vanished a little while ago. Something about going hunting" Miller replies 

He watches as Jackson tries to help with Madi's injuries. The green and black gunk that is oozing out of the wound can't be good and the stench of rot fills his nose. 'Please don't let it be coming from that wound, This can't be happening, not now, not Madi, not Clarke, Please let this turn out ok, He thinks over and over again as he stands helplessly watching over them. 

Quietly Arabeth, O, Bellamy and Echo sneak up behind their quarry. The man in the black suite unaware that they are nearby. Is it the same man from the city or another? Arabeth can not tell from this distance as his scent is too weak. She sees, out of the corner of her eye, Bellamy raising his gun and stops him. She shakes her head and points to Echo. Echo nods, pulls an arrow from her quiver without making a sound, and never taking her eyes off the figure in front of her. The movement from getting the arrow and preparing it ready to shot as natural to her as breathing. She raises her bow and waits for Arabeth.

Arabeth comes to her side and whispers 

"You have a spot ready on the target that wont kill him?" 

"Yes" Echo breathes out her reply 

"Take it" 

Echo centres herself, everything vanishes around her except for her bow, the arrow and the small target she has in mind. She breaths in slowly releases it the breaths in again but this time as she breathes out, she lets the string of her bow go at the same time. The arrow flies true and sinks home

The sound of movement in the woods has everyone turn towards it's direction, all are prepared to fight whoever is coming. They relax slightly as they see who it is

Danya turns to Clarke to let her know

"It is Arabeth and the others. Looks like they have found something" 

"Good hunting" Sola murmurs nodding in approval as the small group comes closer with the unknown figure in black 

"It appears this man is the cause for the vakia being here" Arabeth says calmly as she drops a now broken device on to the ground 

Clarke glares at the device and then to the figure in black

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The muffled sound of laughter comes from the black helmet and the figure shakes with mirth

"Screw you" Bellamy mutters and reaches for the helmet

"Wait, we don't know if..." Clarke's voice trails off as, Bellamy rip's off the helmet and she stares at a face from their past. Someone who is as dangerous as they come, his name leaves her lips on a whisper 

"Mccreary"


	19. Chapter 19

Mccreary smiles evilly at Clarke. Gabain had left him strict instructions not to harm her but he hadn't said a damn thing about anyone else. Best way for payback, hit her where it hurts and Madi was the perfect target.

"Clarke long time no see" he looks down at Madi " Now, that's a shame. Hopefully she won't feel a thing" 

Clarke stares at him "What do you mean?" 

"Vakia poisoning is rather nasty, so I am told. Actually amazed she is still breathing. How's your mum by the way. Still drugged up? Don't think she's going to be much help" He pauses as he relishes the pain written all over Clarke's face "There is no cure" 

Mccreary vicious laugh riles Clarke and a red hot anger washes through her. She lunges for Mccreary but hands stop her before she gets to him. Mccreary studies the brunette he saw with Clarke on the balcony, someone else to play with which will harm Clarke he thinks to himself and stores it away. He kneels back on his haunches and smiles victorious as his plan works its magic. A fist comes out of nowhere slamming into his jaw. The loud crack of something breaking is the last thing he hears as darkness takes him

"No one has a right to hurt any youngling. NO ONE! Arabeth growls as she stands over Mccreary 

Octavia steps in her way before she can do more damage 

"Hey, we need him alive to question him." She looks to Clarke for confirmation 

Clarke nods reluctantly "Sure" she mutters turning back to Madi and hiding the tears that roll down her cheeks. There has to be a cure "We have wasted enough time here. Let's get to the facility as quickly as possible. I am not letting my daughter die" 

A stretcher is quickly made to carry Madi back to the facility. Clarke keeps checking on her. Her breathing and pulse are still there but not good. There has to be something that can be done.

Lexa glances for the umpteenth time at Clarke as they finally enter the facility. The colour of her face is pale which is understandable with her worry over Madi. Abby is waiting just inside the doors 

"Someone tell me about these vakia and this poison, what happens, what have you tried?" Abby blurts out as they head down the corridor to the medical room "Talk to me" she yells glaring at Arabeth 

"Those that have been attacked are alive for a short period and then die. Their bodies just give up" She mutters 

"That's not helpful! There has to be some form of cure ?" Clarke growls in her face

Arabeth looks into Clarke's eyes. Her pain and anguish there for all to see 

"I don't know of a cure but I know of only one survivor" Arabeth says softly 

Her words hit Clarke and calm her 

"Someone survived" Clarke whispers "Who?" 

Arabeth turns to gaze at the only one she knows to have survived and the secret that she kept hidden from everyone 

"Thia" she whispers back

Clarke follows Arabeth's gaze.

"Your daughter survived an attack?" 

Arabeth eyes glaze over as she goes back to the past to 

"My adopted daughter Clarke. Her mother and I were close, we were family. I heard that the queen was going to kill them and I ran to their house but was too late. The queen hadn't just killed them but led the vakia to them. The queen loved to brag about everything she had done to me whilst I was her prisoner but she never knew about Thia Thai was so weak when I found her, I thought she would die too but she got better. We kept her hidden from the queen as long as possible but when I was accused of murder. Thia was discovered. I had to lie and say I didn't know her and thought it would keep her safe but it just made things worse. The queen cast her down as the lowest of our people." Arabeth pauses, a tear falls down her cheek "Thai would have no rights even as a female. Any male could use her but would never, ah, marry her. She has no future" 

Clarke touches Arabeth's arm " Well, I am queen now and I think I'll decide who has a future or not. Do you know how she survived the poison" 

Arabeth shakes her head "Only that her body just seemed to push the poison out." 

Arabeth looks at Madi lying pale upon the table and Abby who has something in her hand

"What is that?" Arabeth asks 

"It's a needle and thread, Mum's going to stitch up the wounds" 

Arabeth looks to Clarke then back to Abby 

"I didn't stitch the wound up" Arabeth mutters 

Suddenly, she is by Abby's side 

"Stop, don't stitch the wound. The poison will have nowhere to go" 

Abby looks at her "but she will be open to infections and other illnesses. The wound has to be closed" 

Arabeth looks to her daughter, to Clarke and back to Abby 

"The wound cannot be sealed. The poison eats away at the victim's body" she turns to Clarke " I didn't sew up Thia's back as she would heel on her own but it was slower than us, adults as she was a child" 

Clarke looks at Madi's back and the green, black liquid

"So leaving the wound open may have helped?" 

"Possibly, as adults the claw mark's heeled but the wound didn't look right. The smell of rot still lingered upon their bodies" 

"Ok, how long did it take for a victim to die?" Abby asks 

"Madi should be dead but I believe her blood is fighting the poison. That is the other difference in Thia and us" Arabeth whispers 

"Thia is a night blood?!" Clarke exclaims, looking from Arabeth to her daughter 

Thia moves slowly away from the table " I am cursed not just with my eyes but blood as well. Arabeth said never to tell any as my blood was special but it is the colour of this poison and I cannot be special if I carry death in me"

"Oh, no, no Thia, Madi's blood is black too and so is mine" Clarke grabs a scalpel and cuts her hand "See, we are known as natbleda’s. Our blood is unique and important as we can carry the flame" 

"The flame?" Thia asks intrigued 

"It's an artificial device that holds all the memories of past commander's of the grounders. Warriors who led their people bravely" Clarke's eyes meet Lexa's for a second and she smiles

Thia follows her gaze and studies Lexa, she likes her immediately, she can't help but ask " You're a commander, you have the flame?" 

Lexa smiles gently "I was and did have the flame but my time of ruling ended and my spirit went on to find the next commander" 

Thia returns her gaze to Clarke "you?" 

"Um, actually the flame went to Madi, who became the next commander but something happened causing the flame to malfunction and almost kill Madi. In order to save Madi, we had to destroy the flame...." 

A sudden rush of nausea hits Clarke and the room begins to spin. She hears her name being called but it is too late as darkness claims her and her body hits the floor.

The sun beats through the window, a beautiful scent floats on the light breeze bringing Clarke slowly back to consciousness. The room's features come into focus and Clarke can't help but sit up quickly. 

"Madi!" She exclaims, the room spins slightly 

Was it just a dream? But it felt so real. 

"Hey" Lexa says softly as she approaches Clarke 

"Lexa, I.., ..we, Madi?" 

"She is still being treated and is weak but she's fighting the venom and Abby is happy with her progress. She's more worried with you than Madi" 

"Why am I here and not back at the facility with Madi?" Anger rises in Clarke and spills over into her voice 

"We had to get you out of there Clarke. You had a seizure and your heart stopped. Arabeth noticed that your scent had changed and not in a good way so the decision was made to get you out of there and back here to see if it would make a difference and you started to recover" 

"So, I am better? Great, then we go back to the facility" Clarke mutters as she gets out of the bed

"Did you not hear what I said Clarke? You can't go back" 

Clarke spins around to face Lexa 

"I am not leaving Madi!" She growls "If she dies, how will I forgive myself?" 

Lexa knows Clarke has made up her mind and nothing is going to stop her. She gazes down at her hands.

"If you go back, there maybe a chance that you could die" she whispers "I... I don't want to lose you" 

The pain in Lexa's voice stops Clarke dead in her tracks, she turns and kneels so she can look up at Lexa.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. It was just a fluke. Perhaps it was the stress of what happened to Madi and Mccreary turning up. Do we actually know it was the facility?" 

Lexa can't lie and shakes her head "No,. if we go back, promise me that if you feel unwell, we'll turn around? Please Clarke?" 

Clarke stares into Lexa's eyes as a tear escapes. She captures it and cups Lexa's face in her hands 

"Ok, I promise. If I start feeling ill we won't go any closer" 

Lexa smiles but the pain is still there. Clarke leans up to capture Lexa's lips. Lexa turns the soft chase kiss into a deep longer one. The fear in her gut of losing Clarke won't leave her alone and the urge to cherish every moment rushes through her as she tries to pull Clarke back up onto the bed. Clarke breathlessly pulls away and sighs. 

"Lexa, I ... Madi" She mutters reluctantly 

"Um, sure" Lexa says quietly as she let's Clarke go

Meanwhile at the facility, the sound of someone humming a beautiful tune and the feel of fingers running through her hair slowly brings Madi around. Her eyes open to focus on two different coloured eyes. She blinks to clear away any remains of dizziness as Thia speaks

"Hey,your awa...." she pauses as she looks into Madi's eyes "Oh" she mutters 

Madi watches her face change from joy to something else "What? What's wrong?" She asks as fear rushes her

"Your eyes, they are a different colour like mine" 

The fear washes away and Madi can't help but smile "Cool!" 

Thia studies her and slowly smiles back "You are an odd one Madi" she exclaims and leans in kissing Madi upon her lips, she pulls away shocked at what she just did "I am sorry, I should have asked " 

Madi's eyes stay shut as the feel of Thia's lips linger upon her own. Only one word runs through her mind and escapes her lips 

"Wow" she whispers 

Her eyes open and she can't help but gaze at the beautiful being next to her. Thia smiles shyly, her eyes are drawn to those soft lips that she kissed just as Madi's does the same. Madi leans forward eager for those lips upon hers but gasps as pain erupts down her back.

"Easy, you are healing but it is slow" Thai says gently " and we should call your mum" 

Thia reaches behind her, grabbing the radio that has been left to contact Clarke. She hands it to Madi

"Abby and the others believe this place is dangerous to your mum, she collapsed while you were unconscious and the decision was made to take her back to our city. According to Jackson Clarke started to recover right away" 

"Shit" Madi mutters as she takes the radio. She presses the call button and speaks "Mum?" 

The radio remains silent for a moment and Madi's heart sinks slightly. What if her health has relapsed? Then a voice cuts through the silence 

"Madi? Oh thank god! I am so glad to hear your voice. Are you ok?" 

Madi winces with pain as she moves slightly 

"Uh, it hurts when I move but I guess that's to be expected after having giant claws rip into my back! Abby's here, she can see the wound better than me and can let you know how I'm doing" 

Madi gives Abby the radio, her head hits the pillow beneath her and she releases a sigh of relief. The pain is nauseating, Madi closes her eyes and just breathes. The sound of beautiful humming which she awoke to begins again, following by fingers which gently caress her hair. Madi smiles softly, relaxes even further and quickly falls asleep.

"Her back is heeling well and if she carries on, we will bring her to you in a day or two. Please Clarke do not come anywhere near here. Gabain has somehow turned this place toxic to your blood as it is to his" 

"I can't promise I won't return, if Madi's health deteriorates then I am coming back" 

"I will let you know straight away but I honestly believe we will see you tomorrow. Daxa feels the city and fresh air will also help Madi heel and I, personally can't wait to get out of here. This place is given me the creeps" 

Clarke smiles, the thought of living there had actually been bugging her too

"Ok, thanks mum and see you soon then" 

"Count on it"

Clarke stares at the radio for a moment as relief washes through her. The fact that she had spoken to Madi calmed her. She realises she owes Lexa an apology for her behaviour , she turns and watches Lexa pack a rucksack for a moment

"Hey you, we won't be needing that " She says softly

Lexa pauses, her eyes capture Clarke's and she smiles softly " How about we keep it ready, just in case?" 

Clarke goes to her, pulls Lexa into her as her lips capture Lexa's. The kiss deep and full of emotion. They pull away, they're foreheads touching' their breathing as breathless and in time with each others.

"I love you so much" 

"God, I love you too" Lexa replies, the urge to say more rushes through her

'Please don't leave me, I can't lose you, I am scared for you, for us'

Yet she doesn't say a word, her lips find Clarke's and instead of words, she kisses Clarke. Her lips quiver slightly and somehow that slight movement let's Clarke know how worried she was about returning to the facility. Clarke arms wrap tighter around Lexa's body as the truth of how serious the situation sinks in to her. Will she die if she goes back? Why would Gabain do that to her? What had she done to deserve any of this? Clarke pushes the thoughts away, losing herself to the feel of Lexa in her arms and their kiss. The only thing to break them apart was the sound of Clarke's stomach as it demands food. Lexa pulls away smiling

"We should get you something to eat and fill you in with what has happened whilst you have been unconscious" Lexa watches concern wash over Clarke's features "It's nothing bad, Clarke. Arabeth tracked Mccreary's scent back to his hide out. Raven's excited to see it and she going through the system" 

" she is?" 

"Yes, something about being able to space walk" 

"He has the drop ship?!" Clarke exclaims "Well that's a bonus. I, for one, have had enough of space for now and will happily stay on the ground" 

Lexa's eyes open wide "Space? We could travel amongst the stars?" 

Clarke laughs "Yes we can, I am sure Raven will be more than happy to take us up" 

"Wait, you said you have had enough of space"

"Yes but I wouldn't miss going with you if that is what you want to do" 

Lexa smiles "I am intrigued with the idea Clarke and would like to see how the stars differ from the ground" 

Clarke grins " Then it's a date and perhaps we can ask Raven to give us a lesson for a space walk?" 

Lexa smiles gently and nods. Space walk? What does that entail or even be like. Her thoughts leave her quiet as they make their way down to the main hall for something to eat. As the near the hall, the radio at Clarke's waist comes to life and Raven's voice comes across excited

"Bellamy, you there?"

"Yeah, go ahead Raven" 

"You need to get here as soon as possible preferably with Clarke if she's feeling better" 

Clarke quickly pulls the radio from her belt "I am up and feeling good. What's going on Raven?"

"We found the other facility, it's not far from here. We need to go"

Bellamy cuts in "Why the rush? Is something wrong with their programme too?"

"Sinclair’s alive!”


	20. Chapter 20

The dropship ship sits waiting in the large cavern, the light from the entrance above somehow makes the rusty paintwork look new. Lexa stops in her track and just stares at it, a feeling of awe and anticipation wash through her. Is she really going to go into space? Arabeth voice breaks her thoughts 

"That's your space ship? I'm amazed it doesn't fall apart! Just how old is it?" 

Lexa glances to Clarke, who smiles gently back at her. 

"It's fine, Raven would let us know if the ship wasn't able to fly"

Lexa nods, swallows , takes a deep breath and starts walking towards the ship. She's fascinated to see both Indra and Gaia casually walk up the ramp into the ship but then Indra also seems at home carrying a gun. How things have changed. 

The interior is as fascinating as the outside. Doors and corridors lead to who knows where. Lexa's curiosity runs wild, will she get a chance to explore the ship? She turns her gaze to Clarke 

"Did you live on this ship?"

"Uh, not exactly. This is a dropship, it's a smaller craft that is used to land on a planet surface There's a larger ship, the mother ship , that holds the cryo chambers, food hall and sleeping quarters." 

"Do you think the mother ship is in orbit?" 

"I don't know, if the dropship exists, perhaps the mother ship does too. This place, what's happing is a little confusing. People who are supposed to be dead are alive" 

Lexa smiles softly and nods. She ponders on her next words before she speaks.

"Speaking of the supposedly dead. Bellamy, Indra and I decided to add a few more to our numbers and have woken some people that we feel will come in handy. Two of which you know"

"Oh" Clarke replies, as she racks her brains as to who it could be " who did you..." 

Her words trail off as they round a corner and standing there is one of those people. Someone she would not have thought of at all.

"Jade?"

Jade bows slightly before speaking " Clarke, it is good to see you up and about " she pauses" Thank you for giving me a second chance , I swear I will not let you down."

Clarke just nods, too shocked to say anything. Could they actually trust Jade? How loyal is she to them? What if the Lightbourne's are out there somewhere? Would Jade join them and become danger? She gazes at Jade for a moment and then decides to speak her mind

"Jade, I have to admit that I am concerned about you being here. if Russell was to show up right now, what would you do? How much of a danger are you to us?" 

"That is fair Clarke" Jade replies, she stays quiet and Clarke starts to carry on " Clarke" Jade calls after her, Clarke turns, Jade raises her chin slightly " If I had to choose between you and Russell, I would choose you. You and your people put each other first. The primes never did that. Ask me to do whatever is needed and I will do it" 

Clarke nods "What's happened has happened. Today is a new day and we'll go from here, Ok?" 

Jade smiles softly "Thank you" 

Niylah appears from a door, she nods her greeting to both Clarke and Lexa then turns to Jade 

"Right you are on guard duty at the front of the cave with me" 

Jade glances at the woman beside her as they walk along, something about Niylah sends butterflies running through her stomach. The need to get to know her better races through her veins and her heart beats faster when their arms or bodies touch as the walk. Anticipation for Niylah to say something, anything just adds to her emotional state. She has only been awake and known Niylah for a week but she would do anything for her. 

Niylah feels Jade's glancing stares on her skin. A warm tingling sensation washes through her. It has been awhile since she has felt, well, anything other than being tough and staying alive. A relationship went out the window since the bunker. Octavia was the only one she had and that was more of a comradeship than anything else. A deep feeling of loneliness had settled upon her with no end insight until now. Here was a beautiful woman glancing at her, listening to what she had to say and the possibility of a future with someone by her side began to wash through her and excite her.

Niylah took a deep cleansing breath of fresh air as they reached the cave opening and let it out on a sigh

Jade turned her eyes upon the forest ahead of them, was there something out there? Then turned her eyes upon Niylah 

"Is everything ok?" She asked concerned 

Niylah turns to her and smiles " Actually, everything is fine. Perhaps we can have a drink together later? " 

"I would like that very much " Jade smiles shyly 

The silence that fell between them was comfortable yet full of electricity as the anticipation for that drink and where it may lead floated between them.

Raven and Monty went through all the plans they had managed to find on Gabain's other facility.

"It's similar to the mountain but smaller less living quarters" Raven said pointing at the plan 

Clarke stared down at them, something inside her was giving off a warning alarm but why? 

"It's too easy" Lexa mutters " No, security systems, the ease of which we have gotten these plans. Something isn't right" 

Clarke nods " I agree, what are we missing?" 

Before anyone could say anything the sound of an alarm broke out.

"What the.." Raven growls as she rushes over to the drop ship's main control panel, she studies it and quickly turns to Clarke " Someone's hailing the ship" 

Clarke looks at her "Where from?" But somehow she knows the answer 

"From the other facility" 

Bellamy speaks up " If they are after Mccreary, they're in for a nasty surprise" 

Suddenly a deep raspy voice comes over the speakers 

" It is rude not to answer my call Clarke. I assume you are there? With your usual group mmm?" 

Arabeth lets out a low guttural growl

"Gabain" she hisses 

"Ah, is that you Arabeth? You survived, how wonderful. I can not wait to have you both back in my collection" 

Arabeth goes to reply but Clarke quickly stops her. Clarke shakes her head and looks to Raven. Raven raises her hands, she has no control over the signal.

"If your trying to shut the signal off, don't bother. I have full control over this ship and all of it's systems. So, if you where hoping to leave and come to us, that is not going to happen. Ah, and according to our readings the atmosphere there will be safe for us in three months time. So enjoy your freedom till then. Oh, and we are working on some exciting new stimulation's for you all." 

Clarke watches as Raven yells and hits the control system. Raven's actions speak volumes, what Gabain has said is true. His vicious laugh and words ring through Clarke. She shivers, three months?! They can prepare themselves right? Fight for their freedom. Nothing new there, this is what they do. Clarke raises her chin and turns to Bellamy 

"We need to prepare for their return. I , for one won't go down without a fight"

"I agree, I'm not going back to being their puppet." 

"Hell No" Raven adds as she joins them 

Arabeth looks around, she agrees with everything they are saying. She will not be caged again.

"We should leave" she blurts and glares at Clarke "let's leave, now" 

Clarke looks at her slightly confused then it dawn's on her. Maybe this isn't the place to talk about these things but is anywhere safe? 

"We go back to the city. Spend time with your daughter whilst she recovers, No?" 

"Actually, the fresh and open air is exactly what I need right now. Never really liked this ship anyway" Clarke replies, she reaches for Lexa's hand " Let's get out of here" 

"Let's, I do not like confined spaces" Lexa mutters 

"Grab what you need Raven, we are not coming back here" 

"Perhaps we should move out of the mountain too?" Bellamy asks

"That might be a good idea" Arabeth adds

The thought of the beautiful city washes away the fear that had crept into Clarke's bones. The fear of a stranger being able to control her life with a push of a button. The fear of how he was infatuated with her yet she had never met or laid eyes on him. Oh, but she will meet him and it will be on her terms and he will have no control over her or any of them ever again. 

The air in the city is filled with the scent of the flowers that had bloomed everywhere. The colours bright and so beautiful that everyone stopped to admire them. Arabeth turns to Clarke 

"Here, we are safe. The Shivara cannot control us here or listen to our conversations" 

"Which they can at the mountain and the ship right?" 

"Yes, I believe they can and possibly have been. I do not think Gabain would allow you to be free unless he had eyes on you. You are too important to him" 

"I would like to know why he is so obsessed with me. What I did to deserve his attention?" 

Arabeth touches her arm "Don't let him get into your mind, your thoughts. He will manipulate and twist everything and will never give you a full answer. He will drive you insane" 

" Did he do something to you? I mean, it seems he has an interest in you too" 

"It made him angry that I wouldn't break. He promised the queen, he would break me but nothing they did worked" Arabeth pauses "I wouldn't break but I am not sure I can handle being locked up again and now there's Thia. What will he do to her?" she whispers 

Clarke places her hand upon Arabeth's 

"None of us are going back. We will fight and die before that happens" 

Arabeth takes a deep shuddering breath and nods

"We fight and there are perhaps a few things hidden here that will help. Raven, Shaw and Emori you will want to see this" 

Everyone looks at Arabeth. They're curiosity spiked. Arabeth smiles and turns, leading them into the big hall and to the queens chambers. Clarke is relieved no one made her take this awful room. No windows or doors to the outside, a massive bed lay in the centre but the worst part was the empty cage and chains against one wall. What was it used for? Clarke didn't want to think or know about it. Their queen was a narcissist and vicious woman.

"I never knew this room existed" Daxa mutters, looking around 

"Why would you? The only ones who knew where her victims and those males she mated" 

Daxa gives Arabeth a scrutinizing look

"How do you know of this room existence?" She asks gently 

Arabeth gazes at the floor " I was one of her victims" she replies quietly, then shakes herself " I do not wish to dwell on it. What we seek is over here" 

Arabeth moves quickly to what appears to be a blank wall. With a quick movement of her hand the wall slides open, revealing a hidden passage. Arabeth turns to Daxa

"The queen had many secret rooms that we never knew of. Places where no one would here the screams of her play things" 

"Your old queen sounds like a bullying bitch. Glad she's dead" Raven mutters 

"That she was and yes, I agree" Arabeth mutters 

Clarke studies Arabeth as they walk along, what happened to her under both the queen and Gabain? How an earth has she stayed standing and so strong. 

"I am glad to have you as a friend and with us Arabeth" 

Arabeth touches Clarke shoulder " I am grateful you are here and I can call you my friend too" 

They walk on, curious as to where they are going, downwards but along a wide corridor. Other corridors lead off but Arabeth just keeps walking until two large steel doors appear ahead. They stop at them, Arabeth again does a quick motion with her hand and the doors begin to open.

"I have no idea, where this came from or who it belonged to but it is here and we may need it" 

The doors open to reveal a beautiful sleek black tear drop shaped space ship. Everyone gasps and pauses. Raven quickly recovers and is the first to rush in followed closely by Shaw, Emori and Murphy. 

" Holy shit, this is amazing, beautiful. Look at it! How do I get in?! What's it run on? Does it run?" 

Arabeth laughs as Raven's excitement is infectious 

"Well, that is why you, Shaw and Emori are here to figure out how to fly it and get us to the Shivara before they come to us" 

"We've found the entrance" Murphy's voice cuts through the air from somewhere 

"Yes!" Raven fist pumps the air then look around " Hey, where are you guys?"

Murphy voice ominously comes through the air "You mean, you can't see us?" 

Everyone looks around, nothing has changed, the ship is the same as it was but both Murphy and Emori are nowhere to be seen. 

Arabeth chuckles "Now that is interesting" she mutters as she walks forward towards the ship and suddenly vanishes. 

Both Monty, Shaw and Raven cry out their "No ways" in unison, before they follow Arabeth and vanish. 

Clarke looks at those around her and shrugs 

"May as well join them" 

She walks forward, Lexa there by her side, their hands still entwined. Clarke gives Lexa's hand a squeeze as they walk forward. The air makes an usual sound, a slight tension makes them pause but they can see Arabeth standing by an open ramp underneath the ship.

"What..?" Lexa mutters looking over her shoulder at where they had just come from

"Apparently there is a shield that hides the opening" Arabeth smiles warmly and raises her hands "who knew" 

"Wow"

Clarke mutters, her eyes wonder past the ship to the huge empty space beyond it, had there been more ships like this one here? If so what had happened to the other ships? And who had they belonged to? Perhaps the answers are inside, she starts to walk to the ramp and into the ship itself 

The interior is as sleek as the outside. A door here and there lead to unseen rooms. Arabeth confidently walks forward through the corridors 

Clarke can’t help but ask “Have you been aboard this ship before?” 

Arabeth shakes her head “No, Clarke I have not. I am following the scent of the others” 

They walk further into the ship going upwards until they reach the control room. Raven, Shaw, Emori and Monty exploring various console’s and stations. Murphy sits on a beautiful leather looking chair and spins slowly around.

“I called dibs on this seat!” He declares loudly as he sees Clarke and the others

Raven calls over her shoulder “Please! We told you to sit there and not move or touch anything. You are not calling dibs on that chair!” 

“Aw, come on, since when have I touched something and caused an issue" 

Raven and Emori exchange a look and speak together “ the drill gun back on earth, the water system on the ark..” 

Murphy raises his hands in defeat and quickly cuts them of before they can carry on “Okay, okay, I'll just sit here and be quiet” 

Emori walks over to him and gives him a kiss upon his head “ Love you” 

She squeals as Murphy grabs her and pulls her onto his lap. Capturing her lips before she can say or do anything. Emori smiles as his lips meet hers but she soon loses herself in the moment. They pull away to catch their breath. 

“This chair isn’t that bad" Emori mutters as she runs her fingers through John’s hair

“Exactly" John mutters back 

“Get a room!” Raven grumbles, before she turns to Clarke “ Clarke, you have to see this" 

Clarke walks over to her “What you got?”

Raven points to the starboard window “What do you see?” she asks with a touch of excitement in her voice

Clarke looks to her right “I see a large empty expanse of space. Except for this ship it’s just a huge empty room, Raven” 

“Ok” Raven replies and lays with a few buttons, Clarke watches her. Raven turns her gaze back to Clarke” and now?” 

Clarke frowns at Raven but plays along. She turns back to the window and gasps. The huge expanse is filled with other ships, some exactly like the one they are on. Three other are slightly bigger. 

“There’s a whole fleet" Clarke whispers “Whose are they?”

The control room stays silent as everyone takes in the ships that are now filling the empty space. Could this be their moment? Their way of being free to live the way they want and stop the Shivara in their return? 

“Do we have weapons on these ships?” Bellamy asks quietly 

Raven shakes her head and sighs heavily “It always comes down to weapons” 

“Raven, you heard Gabain. The Shivara will be coming for us and put us back into their Simulation program . I have a feeling that we will never come out of it again and some of us will actually die in there. If we have a chance to be free and live the way we choose, wee have to take it. Besides we can free those that they still have in the other facility “ 

Monty steps in “Please Raven, we have to go to the other facility. My mum is there and we will need weapons to get the Shivara to release them"

Raven looks at Monty. The pain that she had when they found out both he, Harper and then Shaw had died washes through her 

“Screw it, I am sick and tired of losing loved one. Yes , the ships have weapons and there are also shields that both hide us and protect us from weapons” 

“Great, how long till you figure out how to fly these ships and possibly teach a few of us?” Bellamy asks

“A few days for us to work our skill and then several months for you lot to learn. This isn’t like driving the rover Bellamy. A mistake could have you exploding in space or before you even lift off"

“I think we can many with one ship" Clarke says calmly “The Shivara don’t know we have these, so we have the upper hand at the moment. Take your time Raven, don’t over work yourselves, I want you all to have breaks, ok?” 

Raven nods “Ok, but there is something else you need to know Clarke”

Clarke sighs, of course there is. Nothing is this simple for them 

“What is it Raven?”

“Uh, Your dad is at the facility “ Raven mumbles 

Clarke blinks tries to speak but nothing comes out at first. She swallows 

“My dad?” she whispers


	21. Chapter 21

Clarke just stares at Raven, she blinks, tries to speak, blinks again. Dad's alive? what the hell?? she shakes herself.  
"My dad's alive?"

Raven nods

Clarke rubs her forehead " Does Abby know?"

"No, we thought it would be better coming from you"

Clarke nods " Yes" she pauses "Geez how am I going to tell her? Is there anyone else?" 

She glances around, her eyes lock onto Monty and Bellamy "you're parents?" 

They both nod 

"Shit" Clarke mutters and turns to Raven " ok, we need to get up there as soon as possible. That takes priority over everything else"

"Hell yes it does!" Raven blurts out "No way are we leaving them in the hands of those scumbags!"

The radio at Clarke's waste comes to life and as if she knows she's been talked about, Abby's voice came across it.

"Clarke, are you there?"

"Hey mum, everything ok?"

"Yes, we are not far from the city gates. Madi's sedative should wear off soon and I' like her settled in before that happens"

"That's great, we'll come and meet you"

"We'll see you then. God, the city looks beautiful from out here. I cannot wait to see what it looks like inside the wall"

"You are going to love it here" 

Clarke signs off and starts making her way off the ship. she stops in her tracks when she see's Raven coming with them instead of staying on the ship

" something wrong?"

Raven shrugs "Better if I come with you for a moment. I will return back to the ship but there is someone else I need to talk to"

"Oh ok" Clarke replies both confused and intrigued

They walk in silence to the gates. the cities flowers and scenery a calming influence on them. They don't have to wait long until Abby and the others come into view. Clarke is too engrossed in checking on Madi to notice who else is there. It is only until she is satisfied that Madi is well and safe that she looks up and around. Her jaw drops as she spots someone from their past. She cannot believe it at first

"Luna?" She gasps

the red haired beauty stares back at her "Clarke, I hear you are the .." Luna's word trail off as Lexa comes into view " Lexa, long time no see"

Lexa nods "Luna, it is good to see you. I hope we can put the past behind us?"

Luna raises her chin " We'll see, Last time I was here these people were only interested in themselves, their greed and welfare"

Clarke speaks quickly " We have changed Luna and learned from our mistakes" 

"I'll be the judge of that" Luna growls

Clarke looks sideways at Lexa. Their going to have to talk about this. Raven appears next to Lexa

"Hey, Luna, Am i glad to see you. We have a situation that involves you and your people"

Luna glares at Raven "you know I have no people, they were all killed because of radiation poison and a war" Her eyes lock onto Clarke " That you all brought to our world"

Clarke goes to speak but Raven jumps in quickly

"Actually they are all alive and well just like you but they are not here. i can show you if you want"

Luna stares at her shocked. Could it be true? she's standing here alive when she should be dead. Could her people be alive like her? Her heart races in her chest. What would she do to have them all back? she glances at Clarke, what would you do for your people? and she sees Clarke for who she is. A true leader who would do anything for her people

"Where do I fit in Clarke? Am I one of your people or someone who is expendable for your gain?"

Clarke walks towards her and stops "You are one of us and always welcome here but I can understand if you take your people and find your own place to live. We can still be allies and help each other with food and supplies. I will never ask you to fight for us, that is and always will be your choice"

Luna listens to Clarke's words and lets them sink in. " Ok, first, i would like my people back and will do anything to get them . How and what do we do have to do?"

Raven speaks up, oddly she has missed this fiery female and wants to get to know her more "Come with me and I'll fill you in plus I can show you them so you know they are safe? That way Clarke can be with her daughter when she wakes up" Raven looks at Clarke, Clarke nods and Raven grins " Great, this way Luna"

Luna joins Raven by her side, she glances at Clarke before they walk away " I hope your daughter is ok and perhaps we can talk later. Start a fresh?"

Clarke smiles softly " Thank you and yes lets chat later, perhaps we can find something to eat?"

Luna smiles "Food would be good, I can't remember the last meal I actually had" 

"Then it's a date" Lexa adds "I, also look forward to talking to you and putting the past behind us"

Luna nods and walks away with Raven. Raven chats away to her, explaining all that they know so far about what has happened, the Shivara and their simulation which apparently has people both dead and alive in stasis. Luna listens but the whole situation is too alien to her but then so is being killed, then waking up to see someone else who was suppose to be dead. Lincoln tried to explain it all to her but Luna's anger had blocked his words out. God, she just wanted a weapon in her hand and fight them all. No one deserved to live when her people had perished. Her anger had grown when she laid eyes upon not just Octavia but Roan. She screamed and tried to get to them but there were too many people to stop her, not to mention a sudden sharp sting followed by darkness. She woke in a room with not just Lincoln but beings that she had never seen. Cat like in appearance yet standing there just like her. They were warriors yet she felt relaxed with them. hey were kindred spirits and as they spoke to Luna they calmed her. Lincoln had left her with them, giving her the space to find herself and come to terms with all around her. 

Luna glances at Raven as Raven's voice washes through her and somehow calms her. She felt connected with this woman from the moment they met. Raven's fighting spirit yet calm nature reminded Luna of herself. She listens to Raven as she explains everything, asking questions here and there. The situation only becomes a reality when Luna lays eyes upon the ships that sit quietly in the huge bunker. her eyes widen with anticipation and fear. What the hell is going on? what is this place? and are they actually going to have go to another planet to get her people back? Whatever it takes, right?

Each one lays still on the screen, each of her loved ones there right in front of her eyes. Luna reaches out and touches the screen gently.

"They are here, alive" she whispers

"Yes" Raven says softly " These are their vital signs and this is their heartbeat. See they all are strong and healthy"

Luna just stares at the line that moves up and down in a jagged line. They are all alive. Tears pool in her eyes and a sob leaves her lips. Raven's arms are there around her  
"We are going to go and get them" She whispers into Luna's ear "We are going to get them all back"

Luna's hands touch Raven's arms and squeeze. she doesn't let go and they stare at the monitors just watching those sleeping bodies for awhile in comfortable silence.

Clarke watches Madi as she sleeps. She's relieved to see that Madi's back looks so much better than the last time she saw it. The wound appears to be heeling nicely but slowly by itself. There is no need for stitches which is amazing. Clare gazes at the injury, will there be a scar? will it cause Madi issues with her movement? Only time will tell. 

"I am amazed at how well it has heeled" Abby says softly "She has been exceptional through it all but I think Thia has helped with that."  
Clarke glances at the curled up body that lies next and close to her daughters.  
"How do I repay her mum? How do I thank her for saving Madi's life?"

Abby reaches out and places her hand upon Clarke's shoulder "I've no idea. Thia has shown an interest in medicine and what we do. So perhaps Jackson and I can train her?"

Clarke turns to her mum and smiles " That would be lovely. I'm sure she will be thrilled" Clarke turns back to Madi's sleeping form, trying to figure out how to say what needs to be said " Mum, I think you need to sit down as there is something you need to know" Clarke looks across the room " You too Marcus"

Abby studies Clarke's face "Everything ok?"

Clarke nods " Kind of" She waits for them to sit " So you know there is another facility out there" They nod "Well, Raven has managed to hack into their system and find a list of all who are there. Monty, Bellamy and Octavia's Mums are on that list as well as Luna's people" she pauses, her voice drops in volume " Dad's on that list"

The silence that follows is deafening. none of them speak for what feels like ages. Clarke watches their faces as they process it all. so many emotions wash over their features. Markus places his head in to his hands and slowly rubs his face

"I don't believe this" He mutters, he looks up at Clarke "Jake is alive"

Clarke just nods and they both turn to gaze at Abby who just sits there

"Mum?" "Abby?" They both speak together

Abby slowly stares at Markus then Clarke "He's alive" she whispers

Again Clarke nods " I saw him mum, he's alive and well. Asleep like we all were"

Abby shakes her head, she stands and Clarke notes how her hands shake slightly

"Talk to me mum"

"I need fresh air" Abby says distantly and walks to the door

Clarke and Markus call after her but Abby doesn't hear them. Her mind is filled with only one thing. Jake is alive?! She just walks and walks without seeing anything or where she is going. It is only when her eyes gaze upon a huge grey wall with a rose like plant clinging to its surface does she stop, turn and collapse. Tears fall freely and Abby does nothing to stop them. her mind a blank as the shock of the news hits her. It is only when the light fades and darkness sets in that Abby slowly comes around. What the hell is she going to do? She had mourned Jake and taken a long time to heel. Then she had fallen in love with Markus

"Oh god, Markus" Abby mutters 

she gets up and tries to remember her way back. Luckily enough Daxa wonders past her and helps Abby back to the castle. Abby is shocked at how far she came. She stands outside her and Markus quarters, uncertain and scared of what to do. She reaches for the door handle, then stops, reaches again but somehow cannot open it. It is Markus who opens the door, somehow knowing she is there. Their eyes meet and the tears that Abby thought had finished fall silently again. Markus opens his arms

"Come here" He says gently

Abby goes to him, the tears fall faster and harder. she cling to Markus's shirt and can't stop. Markus quietly shuts the door, his arms wrap tighter around the woman he loves and he just holds her. The uncertainty of what the future holds hits him but he lets it go as he breaths out. They will sort this out, after everything they have gone through. Jake being alive and coming back is a walk in the park. the three of them can sort it out. Would he, Markus, share Abby with Jake? If that was an option, hell he would take it. They fucking died and now they are back. This is the time for second chances, new beginnings and a new way of thinking. The question was would Abby see it that way? would Jake? Markus could only try to make them see it could work and hope they would agree.

Madi slowly woke with a groan, The fresh air and scent that it carried alerted Madi that she was in the city before her eyes even opened. A smile formed on her lips, this was where she wanted to be, not that horrible mountain tomb. She opens her eyes only to see a mass of blonde hair, instantly her hand reaches out to touch it 

"Mum?" 

Clarke stirs under her fingers and raises her head. Their eyes meet and Madi find herself in her favourite place. Clarkes warm embrace and cuddles always made Madi's heart fill with joy. She could never put into words just how much having Clarke as her mum meant to her.

"I love you so much" Madi mumbles against Clarke's shoulder

"I love you to" Clarke replies and moves backwards to study Madi's features " If anything had happened to you, I don't know what I would do"

"Me too" Madi replies quietly

Clarke leans forward and kisses Madi's forehead. Suddenly Thia is there next to them 

"Is everything ok? Are you in pain Madi?"

Madi turns her head to Thia and smiles " No pain" She pauses " I am actually feeling really good" 

Thia grins and leans forward, kissing Madi fully on her lips. Madi kisses her back but they both suddenly become embarrassed and shocked when they remember Clarke is there, watching them both.

"I, ah...um.." They both stutter

Clarke chuckles " Glad that you both have found each other" She leans forward again and kisses Maid on the cheek then she turns and does the same to Thia " Now, how about I go and see if i can find you both something to eat"

They both nod shyly and Clarke quickly makes her exit to allow them both time to recover and have a moment alone. How did she feel about that kiss? protective of Madi? yes but then Madi was old enough to have a relationship and with Thia? A young lady who didn't even flinch at giving Madi her blood to save her. Yes, she couldn't help but approve the pair of them dating and no matter what, she had a feeling that they were always going to be together whether as lovers or friends. Clarke smiled to herself as she wondered along. she paused at a pair of doors not far down from hers, the urge to knock had her raising her hand but she stopped inches away from the door. Abby and Markus needed time to digest the fact that Jake was alive. Clarke couldn't help them except be there if they needed to talk. She lowers her hand and carries on her journey to find food and Lexa, the sudden need for her own cuddle and kiss rises in her. 

Bellamy, Echo, Jackson, Miller, Murphy and Emori wonder the large bunker looking at each ship. Murphy drags Emori to one of the larger ships. 

"I want to know what's behind door number 1" Murphy mutters as he searches for the hatch opening

Emori laughs " There has to be something of worth in this big tin can"

Murphy turns to her and smiles " Hell yeah and you know whatever is in here has our names are all over it. Yes, gottcha"

A ramp slowly lowers, Murphy is a little annoyed that Bellamy and the others join them but they cannot stop him from taking what he wants. 

"I get first dibs" Murphy calls over his shoulder as he races up the ramp

Bellamy glances at Emori, shakes his head and grins. Emori just shrugs and grins back. Murphy will never change and that is what she loves about her man. The interior of the ship is similar to the smaller ones except for this ship had lifts. Murphy waits impatiently for them, holding the doors open.

"Come on, hurry up!"   
"Cam down Murphy, this ship and its contents aren't going anywhere" Bellamy laughs

"Oh, don't be a party pooper Bellamy. You know you are just as excited as Emori and I to find out what is on this ship" 

Bellamy raises his hands in defeat " Damn, you got me!"

Laughter fills the lift as the doors shut. Murphy presses any button, not exactly caring where it leads. He has all the time in the world to explore these ship especially when everyone heads off to the other facility leaving him and Emori behind to do whatever they wanted. well, within limits that Clarke had given him. Actually, she had just told him to be careful and stay safe. Murphy glances at Emori and winks. Being careful was his middle name, no way was he risking his or the woman he loves lives over something tacky. Nope it had to be big and worth it for him to put his neck on the line. the lift slows down and the doors open. A short hallway leads to glass doors and they can see from the lift it is a medical facility

"Ok, all those who want the Medical bay. Please step forward" Murphy jester's for them to leave

Jackson is the first to step out, followed closely by Miller. Bellamy glances at Echo and shrugs

"May as well check it out. Maybe there's something here Abby can use"

"Maybe" Echo replies

they step out, Murphy and Emori stay in the lift.

"Going up" Murphy calls out just as the doors shut 

Echo watches as the doors shut, she smiles softly to herself. Murphy always seems to find the light in moments of darkness whether it is for his own gain or not. Life appeared to be good at the moment, and she for one hoped it continued. She turned and followed the others into the medical room. Jackson seemed to be in his element as he went round the machines and medical cabinets.

" This is all the medicine and equipment that we use and need!" He exclaims "who ever owned these ships must have been like us" He spins slowly on the spot " I wonder what happened to them?"

"Maybe, they were like us, part of the Shivara's great simulation" Miller mutters 

Echo looks down at a tray, the medical instruments still in their packaging just waiting for whomever it is to come back. She picks up one of the packets. The scalpel shines as the light catches it, it look sharp and efficient enough. She puts it back down and goes to the doors that lead into an office space. The office table just like the medical instruments, clean, tidy and waiting for its owner to come back. Echo turns expecting someone to just walk in any minute and catch them all going through their stuff but no one comes. She walks slowly to round the desk glancing at the two x - rays on the wall. Her hand glides along the desk. it's glass surface cold to the touch but what else did she think it would be. She goes to glance at the computer screen but something catches her eye. Something that makes her pause for a moment. A photo of a young girl and a man smile out of the photo frame. Echo picks it up and stares closely at it.

"Bellamy, you need to see this" She yells

Bellamy opens the door and heads straight to her

" What you got?" He asks 

"You tell me?" Echo mutters handing him the photo

Bellamy glances at the photo then he stares at it. Is that....?

He looks up and calls "Jackson" 

Jackson and Miller quickly join them. 

Bellamy turns the photo to them and points at the young girl "This is who we think it is, isn't it?"

Jackson stares at the photo in disbelief. This isn't the first time he has seen it but what is it doing here and what does it mean? He looks at Bellamy and then out at the medical bay.

"I...I don't understand, I don't know this place but I have seen that photo every day . It was always on Abby's desk on the ark and it is Clarke with her dad Jake"

Bellamy turns the photo around and then glances at their surroundings. 

"What the hell?" He mutters


	22. Chapter 22

Jasper wakes to find Maya's side of the bed empty. He knows where she is and heads off, down the stairs, through the hall and into the control centre. Maya doesn't hear him coming and squeals as he steps up beside her.

"Jesus" she gasps 

"Woah, hey sorry. What you doing down here? And why are you frowning?"

"I don't know. I had an odd dream that the programme needed updating and came to check" 

"Did it need an update?" 

"No but there's something wrong. I have to go and check" Mata replies distracted, she turns and heads off to the hall 

Jasper looks at the readings for a second to see what Maya has seen but everything looks ok to him. He quickly chases after Maya. He hates it when she is out of his sight, the thought and feeling of losing her haunts him. He is trying to give her more space but something inside him says this is not one of those times. Should he take a weapon with him? The mere thought of a gun or sword in his hand makes him nauseous but if it was a choice of keeping Maya alive or letting her die, he knows which one he would choose. Luckily Monroe is on guard duty and has a handgun at her waist.

"Hey Monroe, can I borrow your hand gun?" 

Monroe unlatches the holster " Sure, all ok?" 

"Not sure, maybe just ghosts from the past making me jumpy" 

"Is it to do with Maya and why she just shot out of here in her own world? She looked worried about something" 

"She did? Shit, um not sure" 

"Give me a second to get the guys to cover me and I'll come with you, Ok?"

Jasper nods, Monroe with her rifle wouldn't help and actually he would feel a lot better with someone else coming along. Monroe, true to her word, quickly returns and they head off after Maya. It doesn't take them long at their pace to catch up with her. 

The big hall, creeps her out but Monroe doesn't want Jasper or Maya to be alone without back up. Perhaps it's nothing, just a glitch and they'll soon be out of the hall and back to the others. Maya doesn't stop at the panal by the door, which Monroe thought she might do, but walks with a purpose through the isles of sleeping bodies. She glances at Jasper who glances back and shrugs. What the hell is going on? And why is Maya on a mission. They watch as Maya turns and vanishes, they quickly pick up their pace. Jasper releases a sigh of relief when he rounds one of the pods to find Maya safe and sound, he stops, pulls the gun out of the holster, something isn't right but what?

"Maya?" He asks softly looking around, is someone there with them?

"I don't understand" Maya mutters "Who would have woken her and why?" 

Maya looks at the empty bed then at the monitor. Monroe takes over as look out, allowing Jasper to move closer to Maya

"What's wrong?" He asks

His eyes go to the monitor. The readings all a flat line but then the bed is empty. His eyes lock onto the name and it doesn't make sense.

"What the....?' He mutters "What does it mean?"

"I don't know" Maya whispers, she shakes herself and her voice goes back to normal "but we have to speak to Clarke" 

"You think" is all Jasper can say

After checking the whole of the hall for a wondering person, they quickly make their way back to the control room. Maya checks the readouts once more but nothing has changed. They are missing a body. The urge to leave this place and go outside washes through her but the fear that she would die holds her here. A prisoner in another god damn mountain. 

She closes her eyes, for a moment just to calm herself. Then she grabs the radio and tries to get the others at the city.

"Bellamy, Clarke? It's Maya, come in"

The static feels ominous and the silence longer than it actually is.

"Hey, Maya it's Bellamy. Everything ok?"

"Not sure. I've been monitoring the sleepers and as of a couple of hours ago, we seem to be missing one" 

The radio falls silent. Maya knows Bellamy and the others must be digesting what she has said. She knows what is coming next

"Who is missing?" 

Maya sighs, she hasn't got a clue as to why out of all of the bodies, this one would be missing and who would have taken it

"It's Abby's clone" 

The radio falls deadly silent this time. 

"What? Why is Abby's clone body missing? Do you know who has been down there? What the hell is going on?" Bellamy asks but it seems he's more thinking aloud than talking to her

"I don't know" Maya replies honestly "everything was fine about 4 hours ago then, I had a bad feeling, came to check and the readouts for that bed were flat lined" 

"Shit" Bellamy mutters over the radio " Is the program functioning fully? Could she have woken up on her own? Did you do a sweep of the hall?"

"All functions are working fine, I don't think she could have woken up by herself and yes, we checked every inch of the hall. Monroe is organising groups to check the compound but guards have been walking the corridors and no one has reported Abby wondering around. It's as if she has vanished" 

Before Bellamy can speak, Raven's voice cuts in "I don't know if this is of help but we have just picked up a small ship leaving the planet. It's trajectory looks to be in the direction of the other facility" Raven releases the button on the radio just as a horrible thought hits her "Shit!" She mutters, she presses the button " We need to find Clarke!" 

Raven literally drops the radio, turns and marches out. If she's right then A) Gabain seems to know everything they know, B) They need to get to that facility and C) Clarke's dad may be in danger but what's bugging her the most is who the hell was on that ship!

Not in a million years would she have thought she'd be working with an alien race or flying through space. Yet here she was, sitting in the cockpit as they left the ground. God, the blonde next to her just wouldn't shut up! Yap, yap, yap. The only thing they had in common was a hatred of Clarke and the others. 

Ontari glances quickly over her shoulder at a woman, she knows yet doesn't. Josephine keeps calling her mum but Ontari knows her as Clarke's mum. This whole situation is surreal and confusing.

She turns back to look out of her window, so many thoughts run through her as she looks back down at the planet. It's beauty from here soothes her, she turns to stare out at the stars. Was this the view that Clarke saw every day of her childhood? Ontari becomes memorized by the sparkling scene before her and she let's everything else fall away.

Clarke sits holding a photo from her past, god she remembers when it was taken as if it was yesterday. 

"You found this on one of the ships?" She asks stunned

"Yeah, in a doctor's office, your mum's office" Bellamy replies softly 

"That's impossible" Abby whispers "I mean, I should know if I, if we had been on those ships, shouldn't I?" Her voice trails off

Clarke glances at her and notes the pale ness of her skin and the dark Mark's under her eyes 

"When was the last time you slept?" Clarke asks softly 

Abby smiles and gently squeezes Clarke's shoulder " I am ok" 

Clarke touches her hand and squeezes back. She turns to Bellamy 

"Anything else about these ships? Has anyone else found anything that belonged to them or jogged a memory?" 

They all look at each other and shake their heads. 

"It seems the Shivara can wipe memories as well as create them" Echo mutters 

"Then it begs the question as to what else they can do" Clarke replies softly "So, apart from us owning ships that we don't know about, what else is it you have to say" 

Raven steps forward "Maya radio's a fee minutes ago. Uh, one of the bodies from our facility has been taken and a ship left orbit not long after Maya's call"

Clarke's leans forward "Wait, what, who was taken?" 

Bellamy rubs the back of his neck " Well, that's the weirdest part. Whomever it was took Abby's clone" 

Clarke and Abby's eyes meet. What does it mean? Why that body? Clarke turns back to the others. Raven answers her question before she asks it

"Don't you think it odd that we just find out your dad is alive and whoosh, someone comes in and steals an Abby look alike?" 

Abby gasps and the blood drains from Clarke's face

"They wouldn't?" She whispers "Dad's innocent, he's done nothing wrong. How did he know?" 

"Perhaps we have a spy amongst us?" Anya snaps as she glares at Echo " Are you still spying Azgeda? What do you get out of this?" 

Echo closes her eyes and slowly counts to 10. Will she ever be rid of her past or is that all she is? Bellamy's hand entwines with hers. The feel of his hand gives her strength and the knowledge that she is loved. She opens her eyes and searches for his. There is nothing she wouldn't do for him or her family and betraying them to a monster like Gabain? She would rather die.

It isn't Echo who replies to Anya or Bellamy or Clarke 

"Echo may have been a spy in the past but that is all, the past. She has become more than that and has become a part of our family. I trust her with my life and Clarke's. If anyone doubts Echo and her loyalty then you doubt me too" Lexa says calmly 

Anya lowers her head "I meant no disrespect Heda" 

"Good, we must let go of our past distrust and hate. If everything we know has been just a stimulation then we are still puppets to Gabain and continuing to do what he has programmed into us" 

Lexa turns and nods to Echo. No one except Clarke and Bellamy knows how much Echo tried to help her when Costia was taken. Echo, tired of the queens viciousness and hateful ways tried to do right, tried to help Costia escape but at the last minute she was moved to a mindless patrol unit away from the city. That night, the queen executed Costia without warning. Costia's death had hunted them both. Echo, a reminder of another life lost which she could have prevented and Lexa, for the loss of an innocent life that need not have happened. 

Echo had asked Lexa never to say anything. Trying to bury and erase what had happened. Lexa had agreed and under Echo's request had locked her up, her guards, against her wishes beating Echo for who she was and what had happened. Luckily Echo had managed to escape and vanish before someone killed her. Lexa hated for what she had to do as Heda, what those around her demanded she did. It wasn't till Clarke came along that Lexa began to see she had a choice, a possible future.

Clarke takes a deep breath, Lexa had allowed her time to process everything and think

"We stick to the original plan, Raven, Shae get us up in the air and to that Facility. Bellamy, Indra and Arabeth. Arrange warrior's and arm them for fighting. We are still going to get our people back. No matter what that hasn't changed" 

Raven stands straighter "Well, that's the good news. Shaw and I are ready when you all are." 

Clarke closes her eyes and says a silent prayer 

"Thank you" she says sincerely 

Raven nods and heads for the door, stopping to quickly lean down and kiss the top of Clarke's forehead 

"You're welcome sis" she mutters into Clarke's hair

Everyone else slowly follows Raven's example. Leaving Bellamy, Echo, Clarke and Lexa alone

"Maybe Anya is right about a spy" Echo says softly "I mean, do we actually know that everyone is who we think they are? Gabain could be playing with us" 

"Do we actually know who we all are? Is anything we have been through real or just a bloody nightmare?" Clarke mutters, looking off into the distance as she loses herself in thought 

Sid she run around on the ark with Wells and the others? Her dad being floated? Being locked in a cell, Earth, the wars and fights. All the pain and deaths that occurred. Clarke eyes meet Lexa's, at least something good has come out of this hell. Clarke listens to the conversation around her but she doesn't quite take it all in. Something is bothering her, something quite not right. Is it too easy that they have ships to get to the other facility? 

They are ready to take off. Everyone has their orders and is armed. Clarke can't help but feel lost as she leaves Madi behind with Gaia and Daxa but Madi is not fit enough to come and actually more safer in the city than anywhere else. Clarke closes her eyes. 

"Everything is going to be alright, everything is going to be alright" she whispers under her breath 

Raven and Shaw go through the pre flight list, the engine's come to life and they are rising up and out of a large opening through the roof. The land falls away, leaving blue skies followed by the sight of stars.

Clarke glance at Lexa to make sure she is ok, only to see Lexa list forward unconscious, blood oozing from her nose and ears.

Clarke yells for help and looks around, only to see others doing exactly what Lexa has done. What the hell is going on? Arabeth face appears next to her

“Are you ok?” she asks scanning Clarke’s face

“I'm ok” Clarke says as she undo’s her seat harness “What’s going on, what’s happening?”  
“All your people have passed out" 

“Raven? Shaw?” Clarke quickly glances towards the ships control seats

“I asked them to teach t a few of us how to fly these ships. Just in case of emergency and if we needed more warriors. Six of us are trained to fly" 

“Ok, that’s good" Clarke says distractedly “Are we heading back to the ground” 

“Yes, I apologise for giving the order, your people’s vital signs were not good but they seem to have picked up since we turned around” 

Clarke looks around her, why have they all collapsed and not Arabeth’s people? Is this another of Gabain’s experiments? And if so, why is she not unconscious?

They land with a bump but safely. Clarke notes that everyone is slowly coming around including Lexa. Lexa groans , she blinks trying to get rid of the grogginess that keeps trying to drag her down. Her eyes lock onto Clarke’s. She swallows and tries to speak

"Is this normal for space flight?” she asks, her voice sounds rough “Because I , for one, don't like it"

"That is not normal Lexa" 

Lexa tries to sit up but a huge rush of nausea hits her hard and she lays back down heavily. Her breathing short And ragged

“Easy Lexa, just breath. There’s no rush to get up. We are not going anywhere" 

A hand touches Clarke shoulder and Abby quickly drops to her knees

“Hey, how we doing?” 

“Mum, everyone of us except me collapsed. There are signs of blood loss from both the nose and ears of all of them" 

“Ok” Abby mutters as she places a stethoscope into her ears and the round flat base onto Lexa’s chest “Pulse is strong” Abby removes the stethoscope and put it’s Lexa to one side “OK, Lexa can you follow my finger? That’s it. Pupils are dilated a little but responsive" Abby glances at her daughter “I would like to take You guys over to the big ship and it’s medical suite, there’s an mri scanner over there" 

Clarke nods “That’s a good idea. I want answers to what the hell happened and if it can happen again" 

“Absolutely “ Abby replies, already getting two of Arabeth people to help her with a stretcher

Lexa stares up, trying to move as best as she can but the sound and confined space is affecting her. Fear washes through her, the fear of what happened and the fear of this machine. She closes her eyes and concentrates on Clarke, her hair, her eyes, her smile....

“Your doing really well Lexa, not long now.” 

..Her voice, her lips, a kiss

Clarke looks at Abby and back to Lexa’s pulse which is faster than normal 

“Mum?” 

“Almost done Clarke” Abby mutters, her head and Jackson’s huddled close together at the monitor 

“There, we are done" Abby says and presses the button to stop the machine 

“Great" Clarke says and is quickly in the room with Lexa, her hand immediately holds Lexa’s as she slowly revealed when the machine moves away “Hey, you did really well. We’re all done" 

Lexa’s eyes latch on to Clarke’s and she just nods, unable to speak for a moment 

“I hate these machines too “ Clarke whispers, Lexa smiles “Come on let’s get out of here" 

Clarke helps Lexa up, they head back into the control room where Abby and Jackson are talking quietly over images on a screen

“What we got?”

Abby turns to them “ I am glad I did a scan of both Jackson, myself and you two as it appears we all have a chip of some kind embedded in our brains and I think we'll find it in all of the others too" 

Clarke is taken aback, of all the things she could think of a chip was not one of them.

She glances at Jackson “But not everyone of us is a natbleda?” 

“I don’t think it’s that kind of chip Clarke and if you are going to ask can we remove it. The answer is no, not without damaging our brains" 

“What are we going to do now Mum?” Clarke asks quietly 

“I’ve no idea" Abby replies hurt, frustrated and lost as to what to do 

Clarke's mind races. How the hell can they go to the other facility if they cannot leave? Is there a way to destroy the chip? Something inside her tells her Gabain has created the chips without a way to destroy them. If he created the simulation’s then he knows about Emp and designed the chip accordingly. In fact is the chip anything like the flame or mind drives? Or a brand new thing altogether. And if she has a chip, then why was she not affected by it like the others? 

Clarke looks at Abby, Jackson and then Lexa. What is she going to do? Then it dawn’s on her, they can’t leave the planet but she can and who is Gabain obsessed with? She will go to him and end this somehow, no matter what her people will be free and allowed to live in peace. They have earned and deserve it.


	23. Chapter 23

It is late, Lexa lays curled up against her side yet sleep seems to evade her. So many thoughts run through her mind. Who was on the small ship? How long had they been there? Had they been watching and working with Mccreary to help bring Clarke and the others down? 

They had asked Mccreary but he just laughed, saying that they were not free and never will be. That last part had haunted Clarke. What was next? Would they all just suddenly wake up back in their old lives? No memory of this last few months? Her eyes wonder to the sleeping body next to her, would they be together or would the dead vanish once more? 

Clarke rubs her face, it is pointless just laying here. She carefully extracts herself from Lexa's embrace , puts on a robe and silently heads to the balcony. She pauses at a stand, a lone framed photo sits upon it. Clarke can’t help but stare at it. Where was it take? How? Why was it on that ship? More bloody questions! She turns and steps outside, the warm night air brings the scent of flowers to her while the stars shine bright. Both as if they are doing their best to calm her, soothe her but Clarke doesn't notice. Although she looks out upon the wonderful city below her, she sees nothing. Her mind to busy to register any of it. No wonder she jumps when Arabeth speaks

"Is everything ok, Clarke?" 

"Shit!, uh yes, I..." Clarke pauses 'I can't sleep' almost slips from her lips but she quickly changes it "I'm just not tired"

"Anything I can do to help?" 

Clarke sighs, she had been meaning to get Arabeth on her own and now was the perfect time

"Actually there is" Clarke pauses, then turns to face Arabeth fully " I need you to gather a group of your warriors and pilots. I want to go to the other Facility first thing in the morning" 

Arabeth studies her quietly, she moves to stand next to Clarke and gazes out at the city

"You know your people cannot leave here without the possibility of dying" she says softly 

"They will not be coming and I need this to stay between us. No one is to know of this. Hence, why I want to leave as soon as possible" 

Arabeth turns to Clarke 

"You are going to sacrifice yourself for your people and Give Gabain what he wants for their freedom?" 

Clarke nods "It's the only way. They deserve it" she whispers 

Arabeth shakes her head in awe " You are an amazing woman Clarke Griffin" 

Clarke shrugs "Just being me" 

They stay there for a moment staring back out over the city. The silence comfortable yet full of unsaid words. Arabeth eyes glance at Clarke. Could she, Arabeth, just take her people and sneak off to this other facility? Take out Gabain and the others quickly and quietly without risking Clarke and any of her people? The thought runs through her and grows. What would be the consequences? How would Clarke react? Would she execute Arabeth for it? Is it a risk Arabeth is willing to take? But then wouldn't Clarke find another way? Is this their only option of freedom? She needs to talk to someone, someone she could trust before she decides. 

"I must go, Gaia is waiting for me. Try and get some sleep Clarke, until tomorrow " 

Clarke nods "I will. Sleep well Arabeth and give Gaia a hug from me" 

Arabeth squeezes Clarke's shoulder then vanishes into the night. Clarke stares at the spot where Arabeth was for a second before walking back into her bedroom. Lexa stirs as if somehow feeling Clarke's return

"Hey, you ok?" 

Clarke smiles warmly, glad that Lexa has awoke as she could suddenly do with a cuddle right now. 

"Yes" Clarke replies as she removes her gown and climbs in bed "everything is ok" 

She closes the gap between her and Lexa till their bodies touch and Lexa's warm breath is like a breeze upon her face. Clarke moves closer till her lips touch Lexa's and her arms pull Lexa's body tighter against her. The need of a cuddle is replaced by other needs and wants. Lexa smiles against Clarke's lips. She has no calms in going along with Clarke and her needs. Lexa's hands slowly glide over Clarke's body, slowly making moves towards the right places but then drifting off. A moan escapes Clarke's lips and she breaks their kiss 

"Lexa please" she begs 

Lexa's lips capture hers, Clarke finds herself being rolled onto her back and Lexa's body lays gloriously on top of hers. Now Lexa's hands still slow, but with purpose, move to where they are needed. Clarke losses herself in the moment trying to hold onto every detail and every touch. Why does it feel she is saying goodbye? Why does it feel that this is the last time? Clarke pushes those thoughts down, deep inside her. The only trace of them is a single tears that escapes from the side of her eye and down her face. Please don't let it be noticed, she thinks before being fully washed away in the moment. 

The early morning light wakes Clarke. She rolls over carefully over to watch Lexa sleep but it is soon time for her to leave. She quietly leans forward and carefully kisses Lexa's forehead 

" I love you so much, please don't be angry, I have to do this. May we meet again" she whispers 

Lexa stirs but doesn't wake. Clarke dresses quickly and goes to check and say her goodbye to Madi. She finds Madi as sound asleep as Lexa but Thia wakes.

"Is something wrong?" Thia whispers 

"No, go back to sleep" Clarke whispers back 

Thia's deep unbroken gaze almost makes Clarke squirm. There is an intelligence behind those young eyes that is beyond her age. Does Thia know what is happening? Just be that look?

"Your leaving, aren't you?"

Well shit! Clarke thinks "I have to Thia. Can you do me two favours ? First can you tell both Madi and Abby that I love them so much? And second, take care of Madi for me?" 

Thia smiles "Take my mum with you, don't leave her behind. That way You both will come back before we all know it" 

Clarke stares at Thia for a second, how did she know exactly what Clarke is thinking? Clarke gaze drops to Madi for a moment, her hand moves some loose hair out of Madi's face. Something about Thia's last words make sense but why would taking Arabeth with her make a difference? Doesn't Gabain want Arabeth as much as Clarke? Leaving two daughters without parents isn't something she wants to do.

Clarke sighs and gets up to leave, she turns to Thia and replies softly 

"I'll think about taking your mum with me but I will take into account that you have just got her back and the thought of you losing her again is something that I will not be a part of" 

Thia yawns and cuddles up to Madi

"Fair enough" she mutters before her eyes close and she falls asleep 

Clarke closes the bedroom door behind her, her hand lingering for a moment upon its surface and the urge to rush back in there, wake Madi and tell her she isn't going anywhere. Clarke blinks back the tears, she will not break down and turns quickly away from the door and out of the apartment. 

The hallway is quiet, she meets the odd guard but they just nod and don't ask questions. Clarke smiles as she walks past, saying hi to them and acts as if nothing is wrong. A door looms ahead for an apartment, Clarke falters in her steps. She should say goodbye to him but he and Echo will only stop her even by the use of force. No, that is one good she cannot do and Clarke pucks up her pace. 

The ship awaits her in the subtle light of dawn, someone has the roof open, ready for their take off. Clarke Hope's that it will quick and easy without anyone finding out until it's too late for them to stop her.

Clarke pauses as she hears voices whispering just inside the ships doors. Her breath catches in her throat, has she been found out? Suddenly Arabeth appears with Gaia and Raven

Shit ! Clarke thinks , she has been betrayed 

"So you thought you could leave without a hug huh?" Raven asks as she quickly pulls Clarke into an embrace 

"Your not going to stop me?" Clarke stutters

"Seriously Clarke, Could I say anything to stop you?" She waits as Clarke's shakes her head "I am just helping Arabeth and the others with a few gadgets that will help you with your mission. Go get our people and make sure you all come back"

Clarke smiles warmly at her "Will do" 

After saying goodbye and trying to argue with Arabeth who just in the end walk straight up, into the ship and refused to move. They were ready to take off, the pre flight checks done, the engine roared and they quickly moved up through the roof, through the atmosphere and into space. Clarke avoided looking out the window to the world below but kept her eyes straight ahead. She would see them all again, wouldn't she?

She never got bored of looking out of the cockpit at the stars, wondering which would be their next destination. There was a odd peacefulness being out amongst them especially when there was silence on the radio. She could sit here for hours, just studying that which was around her. A voice rudely cuts into her zen like state

“Yo Ontari, our time is up. Can we head back now?” 

“What’s the rush Miller? Got an itch that only a certain handsome doctor can help you with?” Ontari jests

“Hey, wait until you find someone special and then tell me you don’t want to spend every second with them that you can" Miller quit snaps back

Ontari stays silent, she has found just that but it’s not someone but two and what wouldn’t she give to spend more time with them? The thought of being with them in the next few hours sends a heat wave through her body and Ontari shoots up, suddenly wide awake in her bed The heat and want still there. 

“What the hell" she hisses

What kind of dream was that? Yet she knows it wasn’t a dream. She closes her eyes and knows every detail, layout and purpose of the control panels around her. The knowledge of what she and her ship are capable of and how far she can push those engines if she needs to. How does she know that? How does she know what Miller and his partner Jackson look like? But that’s not the end of it, two faces are stuck in her mind, two people who she had fallen in love with. Two people who were down on that planet she had just left. Ontari gets up, walks into her bathroom and runs the cold tap. The cold water feels so good against her skin. She stands and catches her reflection in the mirror . The mark’s upon her face where not there in her memories. they only existed in on place, the simulation and the flood gate opens, every memory and moment floods back into her. Her friends, her sister? Shit she has an older sister?! She is the third best god damn pilot of the exploration fleet Arcadia. Her sister, Ashe aka call sign Echo is second and their Commander Lexa Woods first. Ontari staggers slightly as it all unfolds. Her hands a death grip on the sinks edge, trying to support and ground her at the same time. How did she get here? Why? Then the betrayal of it all is revealed, how a group of them had their heads filled with glorious promises of long life and immortality, yet they had to play a part in the Shivara’s game. That was not what she would have signed up , betrayal of her friends and loved ones? But the choice had been taken out of her hands, her mother Nia making that decision for her. Ontari losses her grip on the sink and hits the floor hard as the memories of what happened in the Simulation hit her, take her down to the depths of hell. The innocent children she killed in their sleep, her viscous and hateful behaviour. 

“What have I done?” she whispers 

Was she that person? Was she truly her mother’s daughter? Nia had always been viscous, calculative. Always concerned about her own survival and success than anyone, including her daughters, who really were just in the way. Anger slowly fills her veins, Ontari knows who she is and she is not that thing that she portrayed in the simulation. She saw what they did, what stories and hoops that her family , friends and loved ones had to go through every day. The possibility of hope there just within reach then, bam, taken away with such force and loss. Lives manipulated and killed off for no reason but to create pain and agony for those left behind. How Gabain had fallen for Clarke and tried everything to break her spirit but somehow Clarke, got up and carried on. Ontari had to give Clarke the credit and respect she deserved , oh and not to mention how her mother hated Clarke made Ontari cheer and hope Clarke would keep surviving. 

Well, fuck, how had they all been used, Everyone a victim in a horrible game , test. How she was a pawn, herself in her mother’s personal gain , a part to be used and discarded. How she had been left with these scars upon her face because Gabain demanded it. NO MORE! Ontari slowly rises, she has to bring them all down and make them pay for what they have done to not just her but her people. She stares at her reflection and a slow vindictive smile spreads across her features, vicious? Hateful? Killer? Oh, she is more than happy to become that Ontari. They have messed with the wrong person. She will bide her time, act as if nothing has changed as she patiently works on her plan. She knows the facility, knows that the Shivara are only a few but it’s those of her people who are helping and supporting them that she has to be careful with, her mum being one of the most dangerous ones. Then there’s all those innocent sleeping individuals, adults, young adults and children laying unaware in the big hall. They would be the ones that pay if Ontari acts rationally and she will not let that happen . She’s a soldier, a protector of those in her care and they need her.

The sound of a ship leaving has Bellamy awake and out on the balcony as soon as he can. Who has taken off? Has the Shivara come and stolen a ship? Why? He glares after the ship as it vanishes into the sky. 

“Shit!” he exclaims with venom 

Echo stares around her bewildered, where is she? Where is the view of the stars? The only thing that was normal from the dream was the man whose embrace she had just woken up in. Was this room the dream? Wasn’t she suppose to be somewhere? The thought of running maintenance upon her ship washes through her. Wait, ship? Echo doesn’t move as memories spring back into her mind like a snap of a rubber band. She’s a fighter pilot and a soldier, a sister, a daughter. She blinks , they were all in space before the simulation, all a vast community who had left Earth to start a fresh and explore the galaxy. The ships that lay below where their own, their homes. How had they ended up here? She couldn’t remember that part. Her mind wonders again, a sister? Ontari was her sister? Nia , the Azgeda queen her mother? That last thought sends a shiver down Echo’s spine. Hadn’t they had a fallen out and Echo, sick and tired of her mother’s selfish ways , changed her name , taken Ontari and moved as far away from her as she could? Only to find her mother an elite member on one of the ships? But they had stayed hidden from her and her clutches, hadn’t they? A sudden thought through Echo, Where was Ontari? Was she amongst the sleeping bodies and Echo hadn’t realised. She gets up , dresses quickly. She needs to know, needs to find Ontari and check that she hasn’t gone insane. She needs to talk to Raven and go back to that big ship. The answers are here.

Bellamy leaves the balcony , he needs to know what’s going on. He steps back into the room and takes one look at Echo

“Hey, what’s going on? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost?” 

“I think I just may have" Echo mutter, unsure of where to begin, has she gone insane? 

“If you need to talk, I’m here, but first I want to know who has taken one of our ships and whether we are in any danger” 

Echo nods. Her thoughts are lost and torn between two sets of different memories, a new version fights with the old. Which ones are real? Or are neither? was it part of the Shivara’s game? Could they manipulate them through this strange chip embedded into their brains? If so they were fucking screwed and as Mccreary had said never going to be free. Fear washed through her, how could they defeat an enemy that could with a flick of a switch control them and do whatever they wanted to do with them? She was a warrior, a soldier, a protector of her people so why hadn’t she fought? How had they been captured without any damage to those ships or themselves? The answer was there amongst her thoughts but somehow managed to stay out of reach. 

As they exit their department, a voice calls out Bellamy’s name. They both turn to see Lexa, Abby and Markus quickly, with purpose, heading straight for them. 

“Where is Clark?” , “Have you seen Clarke?” Both Abby and Lexa speak at the same time

Bile rises up into Bellamy’s throat, he swallows hard as s a sick feeling washes through him. She wouldn’t have would she? She fucking would. He stares at Lexa then Abby

“A ship just took off" He mutters, his voice sounding odd to his own ears as he tries to process his thoughts and feelings 

“She’s gone" Lexa whispers


	24. Chapter 24

The alien landscape is harsh and barren, rocks are all that surround her. Gabain somehow knew she was coming. He gave coordinates for them to land but they found their own place further away from the facility just as a precaution, the shields up and hiding it from all around. The walk to the facility was harder than she anticipated the surface hard and uneven. Several times she slipped but got up, never complained and carried on. The coldness a figment of her imagination and only a projection of her fear. For the umpteenth time she shivers and feels so alone, yet she knows they are there shadowing her and protecting her. God, she doesn't know how she would be doing this without Arabeth and the others.

"I will get through this and be home" she whispers to herself 

The words are supposed to help her, make her stronger but they feel and sound hollow and empty. Doubt slowly creeps in.

She whispers again "I will survive" 

'Won't I?' Whispers back through her mind.

A huge smooth black shape stands out from the rocky surroundings. Clarke pauses at the beginning of a man made path which leads to the entrance , rock foundations here and there are the perfect place to hide and ambush anyone who walks it. Clarke swallows, trying desperately to rid herself of the fear that is slowly drowning her. She closes her eyes, opens them, then takes one step followed by another. Slow and faltering at first then with a little bit more confidence but not a lot, not as much as she normally has. What is wrong with her? She's been in tough situations before, why is this any different? Why does she feel she has already lost? 

A sound of something whistles through the air and then Clarke feels a sting in her neck. She reaches up, her hand touches a small cylindrical object, she knows what it is yet pulls it out to look. The dart nestles in her fingers, she looks up and around but the world slowly wavers, her knees buckle and Clarke hits the ground. A pair of shoes fill her vision before Clarke falls under the drugs spell.

Josephine kneels down by Clarke's now unconscious body

"Well hello Clarke, I am so glad you are here. We have a lot to catch up with. It's going to be so much fun, well for me. Not sure about you but hey tough shit." She tells her hair and waves her other hand in the air "Pick her up" she says in a demanding voice, without looking at the person she is talking to

He glares at her, how the hell did he become her play thing? His father more than happy to oblige and pass him along. Their relationship had taken a dramatic turn for the worse. He knew his dad loved power but to sell his own son? Wells never saw that coming. He has to be careful or the hatred of those around him, that simmers inside him will consume him and he will do something he will regret. He tries to stay calm but dear, god it is so hard.

He blocks Josephine droning voice out, his concentration on the woman in his arms. He glances down at her, shit, how much she has changed. Hasn't he also grown and changed? Working out making sure that when the time came he was ready, ready to fight. He was not the Wells that he portrayed in the simulation, well not quite. He was a man who stood by the law, an officer in training, a soldier if required. The ironic thing that was true in both the simulation world and the real world was that everyone saw him as Jaha's son and nothing more. That he would rectify and change, for he was his own person, he knew who he was and his father's son was not something he wanted to be anymore. Josephine standing still, looking at him, brings him back to the present 

" Are you listening to me? Haven't you heard a word I've been saying?" 

Wells blinks and repeats what she was saying" Why is it always Clarke, what's so special about Clarke? What does Gabain see in her? No one care's about me! I'm special too" he replies mockingly 

He watches as a vein pop's up on her temple. The one that shows she is pissed. Will she? Please do it, he thinks. Suddenly Josephine holds up her right hand. It has the control device for the collar around his neck. Has he done enough? 

"You fucking son of a bitch. Do you enjoy pain? Is that it Wells? You get your jollies off when I shock you? Well allow me to accommodate you" 

Wells tries not to smile as Josephine sets the collar off, he holds onto Clarke tightly. If this worked for him then surely it will work for her? She has to remember. What he didn't take into was Josephine's joy at seeing not just him but Clarke in pain, even though Clarke was unconscious. Wells needs to drop Clarke before she is really hurt but his arms and body are no longer his. His muscles are locked now in their position and there is nothing he can do.

"I said she was not to be harmed" A voice spits out 

Wells breathes a sigh of relief as the collar shuts off quickly. He never thought he would be relieved to see Gabain, not to mention that Gabain is really pissed with Josephine right now. This is going to be fun, the pain from being shocked so worth it. Wells glances down at Clarke, his body once released from the shocks dropped her onto the ground. She lays unconscious beneath his bent body as he tries to calm himself. Just having her there, looking down at her after all this time calms him, helps him recover. 

"You, pick her up" 

Gabain's word register with Wells and he looks up to find a Shivara walking towards him. Like hell are they touching her

"Iv..." he gulps his mouth dry, his throat sore "I've got her" he says his voice raspy as fuck and god the pain

Wells shakily gathers Clarke into his arms, he takes a moment and slowly places one foot then the next under him. Willing them and his knees to hold as he slowly gets up. He stands tall and strong, silently daring them to take Clarke from him.

"Very well" Gabain mutters "This way" 

Gabain turns and leads the way into the facility. Josephine slowly follows, she turns to look over her shoulder, did something touch her hair? But there is nothing behind her.

"Bloody bugs" she mutters quickly running her hands through her hair and then rushing inside after Gabain 

They watch silently and then quickly enter the facility just before the doors close. Arabeth looks towards Sola who has a lock of blonde hair in his fingers, he passes it to Danya. They have Josephine's scent. 

Arabeth nods and mouths 'follow her, stay close, be safe'

They both nod back and vanish. Arabeth turns to the others, giving them orders as quickly and quietly as she can. Soon she is left on her own, her mission to stay with Clarke, a few of the others will join her, once they have a good idea of the layout of this facility and then Arabeth will explore it and get to know it too. If they have to leave, they can grab Clarke and phase quickly out of there before anyone can stop them. She reaches up and touches to device around her neck, pressing it tightly against her skin and says quietly 

"The Trojan horse is in"

Without waiting for the reply, Arabeth jogs after Gabain. His scent a vile assault upon her senses but then, those that are vile in nature always seem to have a disgusting stench about them. Arabeth notes that there appear to be few of them here and it's not just Shivara but there maybe some vile humans too. 

She slows watching the small group ahead of her, the blonde female Josephine is a concern. If Gabain hadn't interrupted her, how far would she have gone? And it wasn't just about the killing of the male with the collar but there was a thrill of harming and killing Clarke too.

Arabeth smiles and thinks 'just you try harming Clarke' as she would be happy to introduce this Josephine to a new world of pain if that happened. 

Raven tries to stay calm but with everyone yelling at her, Abby trying to slap her. She's about to lose her anger. Gaia steps in and once they explain their plan and what steps they have taken to keep Clarke out of harm's way and safe.

"I still don't like it" Bellamy growls " You should have stopped her"

Raven glares at him "Stop her how exactly? Drug her, chain her up? For how long? This is Clarke we are talking about and she will find a way to do what she needs to" 

Lexa sighs heavily "I also don't like it but it is done, all we can do is hope Arabeth and the others can pull this off and keep Clarke safe" she turns to the others " Perhaps we should consider how to protect us if the Shivara return? Guns are good but what else do we have?" 

Echo has stayed quiet, her eyes locked onto a ship not far from them.

"I may have an answer" She says, turning and quickly walking out

Bellamy and the others follow, curious as to where Echo is going and what she means. Echo only stops to open the doors to the new ship.

Bellamy walks beside her "Echo, what's going on? Talk to me"

Echo glances at him " I would but I don't know how or where to start" 

"Okay, I trust you" Bellamy replies softly 

"Thank you" Echo smiles warmly at him 

They reach a set of doors which open to reveal a vast bay filled with small ships, everyone stops at the doors and just stares, except Echo who confidently walks forward. Bellamy and Raven quickly follow. Lexa slowly takes a step, then another. Why does this seem so familiar, so like home? Something in her tells her to follow Echo. Memories flood her mind, flight school, Echo, Ontari and her drinking, laughing and flying together. The three of them were family. Echo veers off and Lexa turns where she is. She knows the ship before her like the back of her hand.

"Hello girl" she mutters as her hand tenderly glides along it's surface "How about we go for a ride?" 

She climbs the small ladder to the cockpit. Her eyes wonder over to Echo, whose already settled in hers and Bellamy is gingerly joining her in the seat behind hers. Echo returns Lexa's gaze and nods. Lexa slowly smiles then grins. If they have these and can get rid of those fucking chips in their head then the Shivara will be in for a surprise. 

Bellamy glances in Lexa's direction then focuses back to Echo

"Echo, what the hells going on?" He watches as Echo presses a few buttons, his heart thumps loudly in his chest "Um, is that a good idea?" He mutters as he watches the cockpit canopy lower shutting them in 

Another push of a button and communications are open 

"Raven, you got your butt in the control room yet?" Echo asks "If not bloody hurry up" 

"Hey, hold onto your knickers. My mind is all over the place!" Raven grumbles 

"That's my girl" Lexa's voice pipes up

"What the fuck is going on?" Bellamy asks bewildered 

He grabs the sides of Echo's chair as they suddenly move forward and down the aisle 

"What's happening?" He whispers 

The ship stops at an opening of a long clear corridor. Is that a runway Bellamy thinks

"The field is clear, Echo has the ball" 

"Ball is good" 

One minute they are still and the next, they are shooting forward at such a speed that Bellamy hits the back of his seat with a mild force.

"Shhhhhiiiiittttt!!!!" Is all he can say

Suddenly they are fly past the ships and upwards towards the open roof. Bellamy can't believe it, how does Echo know how to..... slowly images wash through him. He closes his eyes as the bombardment continues, the life that he actually had hit him. He opens his eyes and slowly smiles. These memories are far more better than the ones that he thought were real, the ark and everything that happened could go screw itself.

"Whooohoooo" he yells he leans forward and squeezes Echo's shoulder "I remember, I remember everything" he says warmly 

"Thank fuck for that" Echo replies 

A voice cuts in over the communications 

"Hey, why are you going so slow? Are you having a problem, need to redo a few lessons? I'm sure I can fit you in" 

"Oh it's on Lexa" Echo says laughing, she turns her head slightly" Bellamy put your harness" 

She waits as Bellamy quickly puts his harness on locking himself tightly in his seat

"Do it" he whispers 

Echo pushes a few buttons and their off. Speeding through the terrain at speeds that Bellamy could only dream of. Lexa close to them and matching their every move. God when was the last time they had this much fun? Time, like their speed seemed to pass quickly and sooner than he wanted they were heading back down into the run way and coming to a stop. None of them moved or could not stop grinning.

As if they were pulled on strings, they erupted from their ships, laughing, hugging and ecstatic. Raven and the others join them.

"Okay, you have to let me fly one of these!" Raven exclaims

Lexa looks at her "Hell, why not. Don't understand why your not a pilot anyway as you have the skills" 

"Damn straight, I have" 

"Uh, Raven is needed on the Engineering team. Please don't try and steal her" Markus interject's 

Bellamy studies him and Abby "You two remember?" 

Abby nods "Yes, everything we have been through, the ark, Earth is a lie" 

Bellamy nods, He looks to Echo and Lexa "So we have a whole load of fighting ships, how many pilots do we have?" 

Lexa smiles "Oh, there are a few here that should make it very interesting if the Shivara do return" she looks to Raven "We need these chips either out of our heads or deactivated. That's your and Abby's priority. I want to be able to leave here and go after Clarke" 

Bellamy smiles "Now I like that idea" 

Clarke wakes, her muscles aching like hell. Wait she had felt this before. Her hand automatically reaches for her neck, please say they haven’t. She breaths a sigh of relief as her hand touches skin and not metal. A voice cuts through the darkness that surrounds her

“I’m sorry that I hurt you"

Clarke glances around, taken in her cell with it’s glass walls as well as searching for that voice. It couldn’t be, could it?

“Wells?” she gasps

He comes out of the darkness “Hey you, long time no see" 

A Sob escapes Clarke’s lips “Oh my god Wells I never thought I would see you again” she pauses “You were not on any of the lists" 

Wells glances to a corner of Clarke’s cell “I can’t stay long, they will be turning on the cameras soon” he looks back to Clarke, places his hand upon the glass , he has to know “ Do you remember when we use to play hide and seek with the other children? The place we hide were they could never find us?” 

Clarke smiles and places her hand parallel to his “The air vents? Th...” she stops, since when did they and memories of a different time and life hit her, she stares at Wells “I don’t know what’s real anymore “ she whispers 

Wells glances to the camera, his time is up, he has to go. He quickly glances at Clarke   
Trust yourself and your heart. You know who you are and what is real. I will do everything I can to get you out of here but it will take time"

He turns and vanishes into the dark  
“Wells , Wells! Pleas don’t do anything stupid. Wells" 

Clarke stares around her, glancing quickly at where Wells had stared. The camera light flashed from red to green, it’s lens swirls. 

“You watching me Gabain? Why don’t you come in here and talk to me? Are you scared? Is that it?” 

She turns her back on the camera, her head lowers and her arms wrap around her waist as a deep feeling of loneliness and foreboding hits her. Can she get out of this? Something taps the glass. Clarke looks up confused

Arabeth voice whispers through the air “You’re not alone, we are here” 

Tears pool in Clarke’s eyes “Thank you" 

“I like your friend by the way. He has warrior blood in him"

Shit! Clarke pulls herself together “Arabeth, please keep an eye on him. If he's in danger. Get him out of here. Don’t hesitate, don’t come for me. Just get him out. Your word" Clarke hisses 

Arabeth hesitates, she cannot give her word, she won’t leave Clarke but then there are a lot of them so surely they can do both. They wouldn’t have to come for Clarke if they were with her every 24 hours whether she was asleep or anywhere in the facility.

“You have my word Clarke” 

“Good"

Clarke sits down on the bed, her knees tight against her chest and rests her chin upon it. All she can do is sit and wait for Gabain to show himself and reveal his plan. Her mind wonders back to those she left behind. No, she will not think about them. Then she allows her mind to explore the new memories that now exist. Her childhood with Wells there by her side, their family gatherings which held similarities to the ark, except for one thing was not right. Jaha was always there but now looking back at it, Clarke realises that something was off with this Jaha. He was not their leader, not one of the councillors but always there, always listening and being helpful yet somehow it was all about him, about how he could gain form a situation. As Clarke studied these memories she began to get a bad feeling about Jaha, a feeling that she always had about him. One thing she knew and always knew was that Wells was not his father. His heart was good and thoughtful of others. Christ, how many times had he helped the kids around them, all of various backgrounds and structures yet they were all the same to him and that had rubbed off on Clarke. One thought kept repeating itself through her mind. Where and what had happened to Jaha? 

Gabain eagerly stares at the screen in front of him, god she is beautiful when she’s angry. He focuses the camera lens so Clarke’s face practically fills the screen. His hand reaches out and strokes along the line of Clarke’s cheek.

“I am shocked you didn’t bring her with us when we left"

“Ah but I wanted to see how her DNA would cope and the only way to do that was to let her wake and see what happened “ 

“She almost died when she went back to the facility . What would you have done then?” 

Gabain snorts “As if they would let that happen. Clarke is too important to them all and if I can have her then they will all fall at my feet. I will be able to do whatever I want with them all"

“And Clarke? What exactly are you planning to do with her?” 

“That is between myself and Clarke Thelonious and not for you to worry about”

“Oh, I do not care what you do with Clarke just curious is all. I find your obsession with her fascinating”

Gabain turns and snaps “It is not an obsession, you gave her to me to break yet she has not. You wanted her to suffer and she has yet she still gets up and carries on. I find that fascinating. Now leave, you are boring me"

“I apologise” Thelonious bows and leaves

Once outside, his fists clench, he is still a nobody even after all he has done for Gabain. He deserves better and Clarke? They made her queen! Anger rushes through him, he lashes out hitting the wall with his fist. He rests his head above the spot he just hit. 

“Breathe Thelonious and think" 

A chess board appears in his mind , of course the only way to succeed and win is to take out the key pieces and he already knows the Shivara’s weakness. How many night bloods are wondering around here? Not to mention the precious Clarke. Slowly a smile creeps across his features, Nia will love this he thinks and turns to go find her. If they all work together then this planet and the other one can be theirs, not to mention how much fun they can have exacting their revenge upon their enemies. He knew Josephine already had a few marvellous ideas for scenarios to put everyone through and Clarke, well that was simple. A tune played through his mind and as Thelonious sauntered off down the hallway , he couldn’t help but begin to whistle. Today was a good day.


	25. Chapter 25

Being scolded by Gabain almost ruined her day, almost but Josephine quickly shakes it off as her thoughts wonder to her wicked idea for revenge against Clarke. 

As she walks towards her destination a tune merrily escapes her lips. The sleeping bodies that lay here fascinate her. Occasionally she stops to admire some of the gorgeous men who lay silently still, oblivious to her presence. If she woke them, would she be able to bend them to her way of thinking? Have them at her beck and call? But then none of them were him and couldn't replace the hole that he had punched in her heart. She closes her eyes, her fingers automatically go to her hair and start twirling on their own accord as she losses herself in thoughts of him. Dear god , he had actually destroyed her mind drive, killed her off just like that yet it just made her want him more. Oh yes of course she would punish him severely at first, had to make him suffer but she would forgive him eventually.

Of course she had to find his body first. She had scoured this whole room but there was no sign of him, was he back there with them? Was her dad? Dammit she wished she had more time to get them as well as her mum. She needed to sneak back down there and look for both of them, the only problem was, when and how ? Gabain had changed the code for the small aircraft that she used to get her mother.

The thought of her mother made her smile, what fun they were going to have with what she had planned and it actually hadn't taken much to convince her mother to join in and be on board. Josephine reaches her destination, she looks down at the sleeping body of Jake Griffin.

"Oh, I am going to have such fun with using you to torment your daughter. I mean a girl has to have some revenge, otherwise it would be boring. Well, got to go and help mum with her lessons on all things Abby but we'll be back for you soon" 

She turns and almost skips away. Today is a good day she thinks, the tune comes back into her mind and she starts to hum again. Living with the Shivara was both a blessing and a curse. Some looked upon her as nothing more than a waste of space. They preferred their humans asleep and being used for the stupid experiments but there was the odd one of the Shivara who seemed to like her, or that she could manipulate into doing her bidding . Either way, she had those ones where she wanted them. Her smile got wider at the thought of her new friends and her plans that had yet to be hatched. Speaking of plans, she pauses as a man strolls towards her, his mood projected in his steps and he is not happy. What has Gabain done now? Josephine thinks

"Hey Jaha, what's going on? Anything I can do?" 

Jaha reaches her "Let's go and see Nia. Now that Clarke is here I feel we may have to step up our plans"

" Your plan, you mean? World domination, yada yara yada" 

Jaha tuts " You know, I really like you Josephine but your attitude is beginning to annoy me" 

"Why thank you, you know how to compliment a girl" 

Jaha growls under his breath. This girl is absolutely insane yet her ideas are kind of interesting and just what they need. 

"How is your mother coming along with her progress" 

"She's working really hard at being Abby and is coming along really well. Your input would come in handy as you have known Abby for a long time" 

"Mmm, yes, I will come and help later. The sooner we get Jake on our team the better" 

"And Clarke?" 

"We'll go with your plan, make him believe Clarke is insane and lost her mind. Your mother telling him her medical opinion as Abby will be the perfect tipping point" 

Josephine laughs "Well, hopefully Kina is working on rewriting Jake's memories and there will be no mention or memory of a mind drive, simulation or that body snatching is possible. One cannot be too careful" 

Jaha nods "Good, good" he pauses and laughs "you really don't like Clarke do you" 

"Oh, I wouldn't say that I don't like her, I just want to break her spirit just a little bit. I mean she's just so obnoxious and annoying" 

Jaha glances at Josephine, knowing his next comment will hit a nerve and show Josephine’s true colours

"Not to mention Gabain is absolutely infatuated with her and not you?" 

Josephine raises her hands in frustration 

"Exactly, what the hell is it about Clarke? Why is she so god damn bloody special? Even her own people risk their lives for her. She's just, just ... arghhhh" she screams 

"I know how you feel" Jaha mutters softly 

"Your word both Lexa and Clarke will be mine if we succeed?" 

"When, Josephine, when we succeed because we will" 

Josephine laughs " My bad" 

They find Nia impatiently walking up and down her room.

"What has taken you so long! Have you gotten Gabain to release me from my quarters?"

"I'm afraid not yet Nia, he's too preoccupied at the moment" Jaha reluctantly replies 

Nia gets up in his face "Well make him!" She hisses " I cannot stay in here any longer. How are we supposed to move forward while I am locked up?" 

"As if we aren't doing our share" Josephine mutters

Nia looks at Josephine, reaches out and strokes her cheek "And what marvellous plans have you been scheming? Prey tell me my sweet" 

Josephine laughs, she found Nia fascinating from the first time they met and loved how Nia was viscous, cold and, well, the perfect wicked queen just like those from the fairy tales she read as a child. How could she not get to know her and the more she learned, the more she loved how Nia's mind worked and Nia seemed to like her too. Making them the perfect partners in crime. Of course, Jaha had no idea just how much they got on or of their own plans and agendas which didn't include him. I mean really, why do men have to be the leaders, right? 

"Well, I have Clarke, my mum who looks like Clarke's mum and Clarke's dad. So as soon as I can, we will beginning the" Josephine air quotes let's wind Clarke up game" and claps her hands together "It's going to be so much fun" 

Nia smiles but it fades as she thinks of something "And Lexa?" 

"Still down on the planet" Josephine replies calmly, knowing what Nia will say next 

"She is mine" Nia hisses "We still have unfinished business Lexa and I"

"Mmm, true but can't I have her for awhile? Wouldn't it be more fun to torment both her and Clarke first before you kill her? I mean killing someone is so quick yet torture is long, painful and so much fun?"

Nia pounders on Josephine words for a moment. Could she hold off killing Lexa? That death will happen, so why not allow Josephine to play with both Lexa and Clarke, wouldn't that be sweeter than a quick death? Perhaps it would actually be fun to watch and she could add input into the torture. A slow smile spreads across her lips.

"You are right, Josephine. I believe it would be most delicious to see Lexa tortured first but don't break them too much as they would welcome death. Perhaps we should follow the Shivara's way and allow them moments of hope, the possibility of freedom? Mm, I cannot wait to see what you come up with. I will allow you Lexa for now but in return, I will have the child Madi. I think she would make a fine asset to my army" 

Josephine doesn't hesitate with her reply, what would she want with a child? Yes, She could still use Madi in tormenting Clarke but Urghhh a child? No thanks! So it was definitely a win win situation

"Deal" she replies smiling as the thoughts of future torture scenarios run through her mind

Nia laughs "I see you are already thinking of new scenarios! You wicked woman" 

Jaha watches them silently, their petty demands for retribution irritate him. They lack of letting go of what happened in the simulation really bug him. Could they not see the bigger picture? These worlds are theirs for the taking if they stick to his plan and do as he asks. He rubs his temple as a headache starts to throb. If only he had kept his ideas to himself and worked alone but it was too late now. The only way he would be king would be to work with these two imbeciles until he no longer needed them. Perhaps, once he had succeeded he could lay them back to rest amongst the bodies. Only those who would follow and offer their allegiance to him will be kept awake and, of course, with just a few manipulations to the simulation program and people's memories. He would have his own loyal army and people to rule. Oh yes, he will Succeed.

The hidden camera floats up through the ceiling. He has had enough of watching Jaha, Nia and Josephine do their scheming and plotting. Let them believe they are going to get away with their plans. As for Josephine, Gabain shakes his head and sighs

"What to do with you, my wild one?" 

Movement on another monitor catches his eye. He glances over, just Clarke settling down on her bed. He dims the lights in her cell, the camera automatically switches to night vision. 

"Will you dream? Who will be there? Your Lexa? I cannot wait to see your dreams but for now rest. We have plenty of time for that now, don't we" 

As the lights dim around her, Clarke freezes, holding her breath. Is something going to happen? Are they trying to lull her into a false sense of calm and then come at her? What is he waiting for? Why hasn't he shown himself. It's not fear that she feels now but anger and she embraces it. The heat slowly builds through her veins, She won't snap, she won't lash out, not yet, not until he least expects it.

"Are the cameras still on?" Clarke whispers under her breath 

"Yes, they are still on. The others have reported in, a few of the humans are plotting against the Shivara" 

"Did you catch any names?"

"Jaha and Nia. This Josephine is more interested in you and breaking you. I have them monitoring her closely" Arabeth pauses "Josephine is going to use your father against you. Make it look as if you are insane" 

Clarke hands turn into fists. How dare Josephine involve her dad, he has absolutely nothing to do with this. Then it hits her, the vanishing of Abby's double, shit Josephine was going to use her mother. 

"Can you get him out? To safety?"

"It will be difficult"

"But not impossible?" 

"They will wonder where he went and it will look suspicious

"Get me a list of the names they have here. Perhaps we can take a few. Wake them up explain to them the situation. At least give them the chance to help us"

"That may work, Daxa is on it. You will have the list soon. Now, I am going to check this facility out myself, get to know the layout. There are others here, you are not alone. Get some rest" 

"Thank you" Clarke mutters as sleep slowly takes her

Lexa stares up at the stars, the need to be amongst them sings through her veins. She has to get up there, get to Clarke before something happens to her. Raven, Abby, Jackson and Monty work tirelessly to try and figure out how to destroy the small chip hidden in their brains but nothing is working. The surgery needed too evasive which makes you wonder how the hell the Shivara got it in there in the first place. Are they the superior race with technology that no one has seen before? The mountain facility is fascinating but not exactly out of Raven, Shaw, Monty, Abby and Jackson's knowledge or skills. So what were they missing? A small cough breaks Lexa's thoughts. She turns to find Thia

Lexa goes to her quickly "Is Madi ok?" 

"She is finally asleep. Abby and the others are at the door. They wish to speak to you"

"Ok, thank you Thia" Lexa cups Thia's face and kisses her forehead "Keep an eye on Madi" 

"Of course and she will realise that you couldn't stop Clarke, no matter how you tried" 

Lexa glances at Madi's sleeping form. She carefully pulls a blanket up and over Madi. 

"I do not blame her for being mad at me. I was angry too" Lexa says softly,

she leans down and gently kisses Madi's forehead. Madi stirs and mumbles yet she doesn't wake. Lexa waits for a few seconds before quietly leaving. She closes the door to the apartment as gently as she can. 

"Any joy?" She asks looking from Abby to Raven 

"No but we have an idea who maybe able to help us. We just need your permission to wake them" 

"Them? Who do you want to wake?" 

Raven glances at Abby. They had argued about it for sometime but who else knew more about mind drives and chips ?

"We want to wake Gabriel and Russell" 

Lexa stares at them. Of all the people they would want to awake those two where not on her list. Didn't Russell body snatch Clarke and Abby's bodies? She rubs her forehead. Does it matter what they did in the stimulation? Was any of it real? She glances at the door to her and Clarke's apartment. Could she actually tell Madi that they had an option that may get them to Clarke but she refused to take it because of something that may or may not have happened? 

"Wake them" she says quickly and calmly "but do not let them out of your sight. Oh, and of course they are to be guarded at all times too" 

"Abso fringing lutely " Raven mutters "let's go and wake some primes" 

Lexa calls out "Raven?"

Raven turns "Yeah" 

"Is there a way to bring everyone who is asleep minds back? Erase what the simulation has done?"

Raven turns "Already working on that"

"Good, the sooner we have everyone awake and on the same page the better" 

Raven nods and quietly says to herself "Just got to see if it works" 

She quickly catches up with the others. Her mind already hoping that the device she has made will be enough to reignite a load of memories at once , whilst also still thinking and working on the issue of these god damn chips. 

The journey back to the mountain, quicker now that Raven has her trusty shuttle, god it feels good to fly even if it is only on a planet and not amongst the stars. Hopefully with the help of Gabriel and Russell, they will be able to be free of these damn chips.

The main question, however, was would Gabriel and Russell help them or refuse. If they refused, what next? Was there a plan C, D,E ? Well, shit there had better be.

Jasper and Maya wait at the entrance for the shuttle's arrival. 

"Can you believe, we actually have ships?" Maya whispers as she watches the shuttle slowly come into view "Do you think we will be able to go back up amongst the stars?" 

Jasper smiles "I bet Raven and the others are close to solving that problem as we speak" 

Jasper hadn't realised how much he missed his family until they were there in front of him. It felt like months not days since he had seen them. 

"You know, we really need to figure out how to all be together rather than this living apart thing" 

Raven hugs him "Don't you worry we are working on that. First things first though we need to sort these damn chips out, get Clarke back, stop the Shivara and give everyone their memories back" 

Jasper laughs "Ah, just like old times" 

The chatter on the way to the bodies is full of hope and happiness. It's not long before they are all hovering around the two sleeping bodies. 

Jade takes a deep breath, this is a test and she will show them who she is and whose side she is on. She wont be a puppet to false gods or lies anymore. Russell has no hold on her anymore. She has found a new home, a new place and it felt good to be in the arms of a woman she loves. There is no way on this or any other planet that she will betray Nylah’s love or trust. She smiles, what test? .

Slowly he wakes, bewildered at first by his surroundings until his eyes find her.

"Simone?" He blinks "But Clarke killed you"

"I am Abby, Russell, not Simone." She touches his shoulder " but your wife and daughter are alive and well. They are just not here" 

Abby holds her breath, will he help them? The thought had crossed their minds to do what Josephine had planned at the other facility. That Abby pretend to be Simone but why start on a lie that could crumble at any moment. Better to be upfront and honest, tell the truth and see where it goes. The ball was in Russell's court, the question was would he pick it up and join in? Or would he run? 

"What do you mean by not here? If they are alive then where are they?" Russell asks demandingly

Abby stays calm "look around Russell, does anything look familiar to you?" She pauses " Everything you know is a lie. You have been in a simulation, Sanctum doesn't exist" 

Russell looks about, taking everything in but his anger gets in the way, these people destroyed his family. Yet, how is Abby alive when he killed her mind? Did she have another mind drive like Clarke that keeps her alive? But hadn't Clarke ejected his wife out of an airlock into space? 

As his eyes meet Abby's, she takes a step back. The anger, pain and hate hit her hard. Had they made a huge mistake waking him? Will they be able to get through to him at all? 

"Oh for God's sake, we haven't time for this" Raven mutters 

Before anyone can stop her, she quickly sticks something against Russell neck. His body jolts as a sudden rush of electricity shoots through him. He hears voices yelling but cannot understand what they are saying. His vision wavers in and out. Is he going to pass out? 

The pain and electricity subsides as Raven is pulled away. Abby is suddenly there talking to him. He concentrates on his breathing. Memories that where hidden come flooding back as a wall crumbles and releases those that where hidden

"It's ok, I'm ok. Dammit Raven, you always were a pain in the arse!" 

"But you remember right? “Raven asks

"Yeah, I remember kiddo and thank you for that. Jesus, it was all a simulation? An experiment?"

Raven nods " Afraid so" 

Abby looks from Raven to Russell "Wait, you remember who you are? The real you?"

"Yes, Abby I remember and I apologise for everything that I may have done in the simulation. Jesus, Clarke, you!" He pauses, as the shame hits him . He had killed " I am so sorry Abby" he whispers 

"It's ok, it never happened or at least I think it didn't. Everything is a little confusing still" 

"I bet, how the hell did we get here? Who did this to us? Is my wife and daughter here?" 

"The people who did this are called the Shivara, how they got us here I have no clue. That memory seems to be missing at the moment. As for Simone and Josephine, they are at another facility" Abby replies, keeping the fact that Simone is wondering around in a copy of her body to herself. They can cross that bridge when the time comes

"There's another facility? Can you take me to it?" 

"Unfortunately no as the facility is on a planet nearby and the Shivara have put a chip inside our brains that stop us from leaving here. We thought you and Gabriel might help figure out a way to destroy it so we can leave" 

"A chip?" He looks at Abby "Similar to a mind drive?" 

"No, it's smaller, cylindrical in shape and placed further into our brains, so surgery is out" 

"Fantastic, I take we have a medical lab where we can work?" Abby nods and he continues "Good let's get started, where's Gabriel?"

"I am here and waiting for you to get your old butt off that bed, so we can get started. I want my wife back" 

Russell laughs, his daughter, much to his concerns, actually choose wisely in marrying Gabriel. He is the calm to her storm and the pair of them oddly work well.

"Well then what are we waiting for? The sooner we destroy these so called chips the quicker we get to that facility"


	26. Chapter 26

She trusts her people yet there is something fulfilling about checking the facility out herself. Arabeth, knowing Clarke is safe, wonders silently and unknown through the corridors. Following the scents of those she wishes to keep an eye on

She can find them all through their scents, that Gabain is in his lab and Josephine walks in front of her with an unknown male, talking of espionage. Arabeth smiles to herself, so everything is up in arms in this facility with these humans believing they should be the rulers. Could this be an advantage? Could they just wait for them all to rip each other apart and quietly leave in the midst of the chaos? Arabeth decides to put a couple of her people on this Jaha to monitor him. The scent of the man, Wells, takes her to his quarters where he is just working out, keeping his body honed. For what? A fight? Is he on their side? Could they trust him? Questions that perhaps Clarke will know the answers to.

Another scent, a human female that she hasn't yet seen, catches her attention. Arabeth follows it, knows that the female has interacted with Josephine and Jaha quite a lot through their scents mingling together throughout the facility but who is she? is she another threat to Clarke?

Arabeth stops abruptly, the scent ends in a corridor that leads to a dead end. Arabeth walks to the end of the corridor, checking every little detail but it is just a dead end. The scent didn't get this far anyway. Arabeth turns and walks back, a human can not just vanish she thinks.

There are no cameras here she notes and the scent stops exactly where she stands. She spins slowly, An air vent low on the wall draws her to it. Sitting on her haunches, Arabeth studies the vent. It is nothing unusual, just an ordinary vent yet on closer inspection Arabeth's keen eyes can see how it has been moved and recently. Her curiosity peeked, she opens it and climbs in. The scent is here, she closes the vent, phases and starts her search again. 

The vent widens out leading to large ducts where a person can stand up. Arabeth pauses as she sees a light up ahead in one of the ducts. The scent of the female grows stronger. The female has been here for some, using these ducts but for what? Why? Is there more to this? Why would this female be hiding here? Arabeth has to know, has to see who this woman is. She slowly, and without making a sound, moves forward. 

A female, slightly younger than Clarke, sits on blankets, working on an electrical device. Arabeth wants to move closer, to see what she is working on but she stays where she is, better to keep an escape route at her back. This female fascinates her. There is something different about her. Arabeth takes in every detail of this female to report back to Clarke and ask her if she knows this woman. Is this someone else who can help? Or yet another foe. It would be easy to take her out now, without anyone ever knowing but something inside Arabeth says 'no, wait' . After watching for sometime, Arabeth decides to leave, she knows where to find this woman if she needs to. Silently she vanishes back the way she came. She need to speak to Clarke about what she has found.

Ontari looks up from what she is doing, the feeling of being watched is like a load of ants crawling over her skin but she's sees nothing around her. No one knows of this place, no camera's can come here as the interference from the air being filtered through the systems somehow distorts the images and no one really bothers with these empty spaces. Ontari smiles, this is the perfect place. She always knew how to find these spots. I mean really, Why pay for a room when you can have a place to sleep for free? 

It was how she had got to know her two partners, somehow falling in love with them from that first meeting, finding not one but two kindred spirits. She remembered that day. Echo and Lexa had finally plucked the courage to chat to the two people they liked and when the bar had closed, they had gone their separate ways with them leaving Ontari, on her own. feeling a little lonely, Ontari had snuck up into the vents to find a place to sleep.

Slightly drunk she had taken a wrong turn and walked straight into the wrong vent. A vent filled with bottles of liquor and other goodies. Ontari hadn't heard them coming as she went through the boxes but it didn't matter as she kicked both their arses, the female giving more of a fight than her partner and god, Ontari loved the fighting spirit Emori had and dear god John was so handsome. She has to know why they attacked her and what was going on but mainly they called to her, drew her in and she didn't want to leave 

"So, want to tell me why you have these goodies hidden?" 

The male sits up off the floor rubbing his neck "Ow, why should we tell you anything? Are you security, I mean aren't you a bit drunk for being on duty?" 

"Maybe I am under cover" Ontari shoots back, becoming sober as the adrenaline takes over and her brain starts to think, is she in trouble? Do they have weapons 

Murphy sighs "Look, we are the supply and demand on this ship. We needed somewhere to keep our supplies safe and, until now, no one came up here. If your going to arrest us then go ahead. Congratulations you've caught us red handed" he holds out his hands, ready for handcuffs 

Ontari stares at him and then at the   
female. God, she really liked the pair of them. She had seen them in their bar, cuddling and taken moments to kiss in between serving their customers. They were always fun and the word around was if you needed something they were the people to go to. Exactly how they got stuff that was no longer available was always asked and raids turned up nothing. Now, here Ontari stood amongst those goods. She could easily end their business, have them arrested yet she couldn't do that. It wasn't exactly illegal what they were doing but some of the higher up hated losing out on anything profitable and had to have their cut. The word around was that Murphy and Emori didn't even charge a lot to the one's who had less and more to those who were greedy. Was it true? Ontari desperately wanted to know the truth.

She shrugs "Good choice of places, but it is open to camera sweeps which happen once in a blue moon. I recommend you move your goods to the higher tiers as the camera's fail there. Too much interference from other devices and air supply" 

She turns to leave

"Wait, your not going to hand us in? Take away our supplies?" Murphy asks confused 

Ontari looks over her shoulder "Na, your doing a service to those who need it, I would be an arse to end that and besides I am drunk and probably hallucinating" she winks

Ontari shakes off the memory and concentrates back on the device she is making. Thank god, she and Emori took time to learn mechanics and engineering from Raven and Shore. She needs these devices to work so she can quietly listen in on all the key opponents and getting them into place should be a breeze as they do not know she has her memories back, that she would die than see any harm come to Clarke. I mean, Lexa would kill her if she allowed Clarke to be harmed in anyway, wouldn't she?

Ontari grins as she thinks of Lexa, she was more than just Ontari's Commander, Lexa was god damn family and if Clarke was Lexa's world then Ontari was going to do everything she could to get Clarke back to her. Not to mention how in awe she was of Clarke to give herself up to keep all those she loved safe. Yeah, if Clarke could do that then Ontari could and would give everything she had to keep Clarke safe.

She just hoped she could do it on her own. God she wished her sister Echo was here to help her.

"Please don't let me fuck this up" Ontari mutters as she finishes of the last of her devices. 

She takes a deep breath, trying to let go of the anxiety which is building up inside her.

"I can do this, I've got to do this" she whispers 

The only question is just how will she be able to get Clarke out of here and where to go? The ship Clarke came on appears to have vanished, Gabain has changed the access codes to their hanger bay all because Josephine had to do what she wanted and without asking. A shiver runs through Ontari at the thought of Simone wondering around in a body that looks like Abby. 

It was odd that Josephine and Nia hadn't regained any of their memories back from before the simulation. Ontari had considered trying to bump start them, well Josephine's at least, but how the hell did she do that when she didn't even know how she got her own damn memories back. 

One minute she was staring at the stars, then in her quarters and suddenly bam she blacked out. Next memories came flooding back of her actual life and who she really was, thank god! The Ontari in the simulation that she was made to play was one fucked up bitch but then again spending time being trained by Nia would fuck anyone over. 

Ontari shakes her head, how had their mum managed to get on the exact same mission as both Echo and her? Had she done it on purpose? But then she had never contacted them, never reached out unless she had and Echo had slammed it down? Ontari wouldn't blame Echo for that, she had had seen the worst of their mum, taken the blows and kept Ontari out of it as much as possible. After spending time with this Nia, Ontari couldn't distinguish the difference between this woman or her mum. They where both ruthless, manipulative, out for their own needs and didn't care who they threw under the bus along the way.   
Yeah, Ontari did not want anything to do with Nia, the mere thought of her made Ontari sick to her stomach. There was something severely wrong with Nia in either life. 

The other person that Ontari had gotten to know, had learned to be wary of was Jaha. Another self centred person who believed he deserved more, was entitled to be a leader even though he cared for those who were on his level and screws the rest. 

A memory surfaces. Ontari, Emori and John sit in the bar chatting away, getting to know each other. She had spiked their curiosity as well as something else. There was this electricity between the three of them and every time they passed or bumped into one another it grew. They where magnets that couldn't stay apart, an unknown force pulling them together and slowly it built.

Jaha and Nia had entered the bar that night, strutting their stuff as if they owned the place. John had politely told them that they were closed, yet Jaha wouldn't take no for an answer. He demanded a bottle of their finest brandy but John refused him. To say Jaha went ballistic was a mild statement 

"Do you know who I am? I could have you shut down. You are here to serve, so serve me and do what I say" 

John stepped forward " You do not own us and your money is not good here. Now we are closed or do I have to get security to throw you out?" 

Ontari stands, hell she's in uniform and she really doesn't like this Jaha. She glances at her mum and is disgusted by the way Nia ignores her as If she is nothing to her and that is fine by Ontari. A rush of pleasure washes through Ontari at the thought of either throwing her mother and this scumbag out or better still arresting them both for trespassing, the bar was closed was it not? 

Jaha had looked at them all, he turned to Murphy " you will pay for this" he growls "I'll remember this moment and you will regret not serving me" 

"Whatever Jaha, we are closed and I can't help you" Murphy shrugs

Jaha and Nia leave in disgust. Murphy turns to the girls

"Well that was fun" 

"John, are you sure that not serving them was the right choice? Jaha is pretty high up" Emori asked concerned 

"Please, what's he going to do? We are closed. Selling him a bottle of brandy would have been against regulations, he knows that, we know that and besides he can't just walk in here and demand we serve him" 

"Pompous arse" Ontari mutters 

John points at her "Yes, my thoughts exactly!" 

Emori shakes her head " You two are going to be so much trouble" 

Ontari quickly and unexpectedly hugs Emori, she moves in to kiss Emori's cheek but Emori turns at the last minute and their lips meet. They should have separated , an embarrassment should have crept in yet it doesn't. Something ties them together, keeps them locked in the kiss which deepens. When they finally separate, they are breathless and just stare at each other. Ontari had never felt this connection with someone let alone with two people. 

"Wow, that was so hot" John says softly 

He stares at them both from across the table his arms led on it and his chin leans upon them. The heat and electricity that has been there between the three of them intensifies even more. That night was unbelievable and every moment since then. Somehow it works between the three of them and Ontari wouldn't have it any other way. She has found a home, two people to share her world and hell will freeze over before she loses it.

Now, Jaha was trying to make a play for power which meant Emori and John would be on his list of payback. How he would do it was a worry to Ontari. Would he put the two people she loved back in the simulation and make them suffer day in and day out? Her gut instincts told her he would and she had to stop him or make sure he didn't get any chance of being in power. Under Jaha, they would fail. Those who where low on the chain would suffer under his rule. 

Now under Clarke's rule, everyone would be equal, everyone had a chance. How did she know that? Because Clarke hadn't changed during the simulation no matter what was thrown at her, she still got up, still tried to put her people first and that was how she was in their real life. 

Pick a side and stick to it. Ontari knew who she supported and it was the right choice, the right side. Jaha, Nia, Josephine and, above all, Gabain had to be stopped. 

"Just could do with a few more soldiers on my side" Ontari mutters 

Ontari turns off the light and snuggles down under her covers, her mind planning out her moves tomorrow, trying to map out the best way forward. As sleep slowly claims her the plans fade away, taken over by memories of her two lovers.

Clarke wakes from a dream of being in Lexa's arms. She swears she felt them wrapped around her and even awake that feeling is still there. She walks across her cell and stares at the camera 

"Why don't you come down here and talk to me?" She asks, a slight anger in her voice "I'm here" She raises her arms "I'm right here" she whispers, her arms wrap around her

Is this her life now? Just sitting or walking around a box for the rest of her life? Is he ever going to show his face? What was the reason for any of this? She wanted to know why her? what had he done to her DNA? Could it be undone? 

Clarke starts a slow pace around the cell. Just walking around and around. Her mind all over the place, Lexa, Madi, Abby and her people she left behind. For what? The uncertainty of what is going to happen sends a cold shiver through her and the waiting is torture. Arabeth voice breaks the deathly silence. 

"Clarke, everything will work out. There seems to be a rift here amongst the humans and the Shivara. A man called Jaha is making a play to become the ruler here" 

Clarke stops her pacing, turning so her back is facing the camera 

"Jaha? Be careful around him, his only agenda is himself and where he is Nia wont be far behind."

"Nia?" Arabeth pauses "Is she young with markings upon her face?" 

"No, Nia is Jaha's age and you won't miss her" 

"Oh" Arabeth mutters 

Clarke goes to her bed and sits down

"What's wrong Arabeth?" 

"There is a girl, your height, age, dark brown hair with markings upon her face" 

Clarke racks her mind as to the identity of the girl but she doesn't know anyone with markings upon their face in her life, does she? 

"Wait, what kind of markings?" 

"Lines on her cheeks and forehead. They look like arrow heads" 

"Oh my god, Ontari" Clarke mutters "but she didn't, she didn't have markings on her face except in the sim.." 

Clarke's word trail off as bile creeps up from her stomach, she glances at the camera 

"What have you done" she whispers 

What other things have the Shivara been up to whilst they have all been asleep? Who else is a victim to this hideous race? But then was she any better? Hadn't they run tests on people? Tried to create night blood? Hadn't she pulled the lever in Mount weather? Where they, the human race any better? 

Clarke shakes herself 

"Arabeth, you need to get my dad out of here. There's no knowing what these Shivara will or have done. I can't have him here... I can't..." a sob takes over from her words

"Clarke, we've got you. Do you want us to take the facility? We out number them and can quickly end this but there will be casualties on both sides" 

"We do not know what the Shivara may have up their sleeves. They could have weapons we do not know of?" Danya adds 

Arabeth looks at her and the others "Go, search the facility. Report back anything that you think is dangerous. If we're going to do this we move fast, understood" 

They nod and leave. Arabeth sits closer to Clarke. 

"Tell me more about Ontari? Any idea why she would be hiding up in the air vents?" 

Clarke turns quickly, forgetting that she is being watched. She tries to cover it up, hoping that Gabain didn't notice. Thank god for Raven's device that disrupts the sound.

"I don't kno... what if she has her memories back. Arabeth go to her, tell her I sent you. Perhaps both she and Wells can help us. They have been here longer and may know more which could help us" 

"Ok, do you want me to give Wells a heads up?" 

Clarke pauses, if they are going to act fast and bring this facility and the Shivara down then they could do with as many hands as possible 

"Yes, do it. If your going to move quickly it's best that both Wells and Ontari know you are here. Go" 

"I'm on it. Just hang in there" 

Arabeth goes first to Wells, scaring the crap out of him when she appears but after quickly stating she is with Clarke and that they could do with his help, he calms

"What you need me to do?" 

Arabeth thinks " We have two factors in here to deal with . Can you stay close to Jaha and his group ,keep an eye on them? I have a few of my guys on Gabain and his people. The rest of us will prepare to help take the facility once we know there are no surprises waiting for us" 

Wells grins " oh yeah, I can do that" 

"Oh and Wells, try and keep Josephine away from Clarke's dad or him from her if you can?" 

Wells stares at her "Clarke's dad? What has Jake got to do with this?" 

"Josephine is going to use her mum to convince Jake that Clarke is insane and unstable"

"What? How is Josephine's mum going to do that? Jake doesn't even know her" 

"Simone, Josephine's mum looks exactly like Abby" Arabeth watches his face drop and a million questions wash over it " Look I haven't time to answer everything but you'll see what I mean" 

A bleeping sound stops Wells from replying 

"Looks like I'm going to find out sooner rather than later. Queen bitch calls and I must go" 

Arabeth nods "Be safe, Wells. I'll have a couple of my guys stay close. Just say Heda and they'll hell you" 

"Heda," Wells nods "Got it"

Arabeth's next stop should be interesting. She makes her way through the vents. Finding Ontari where she left her. Ontari doesn't jump as Arabeth appears but readies herself for a fight and Arabeth gives her points for that

"I am here with Clarke" Arabeth says calmly raising her hands in surrender 

"Reeaally, got proof? Clarke with you?" Ontari glares back 

Arabeth can't help but laugh "Oh I like you Ontari, you are definitely a woman of worth" 

Ontari stares at her, she didn't mention her name yet this stranger knew it? Was she telling the truth? 

"Perhaps you can ask Clarke yourself?" Arabeth says 

"Yeah, I think I will. How about you stay here? Of course you going to have to put these on" Ontari picks up a pair of handcuffs 

Arabeth contemplates her options. Allow herself to be chained up for a bit whilst Ontari chats to Clarke or just put the chains on Ontari? 

"Nothing I will say will make you believe me so" Arabeth holds out her hands "Your word, you will come straight back here and release me" 

Ontari stares at her, something inside her wants to believe this woman but she has too much to lose. She needs to speak to Clarke. Needs answers 

"My word I will be back straight after I check with Clarke. No hard feelings but I can't let anything happen to her" 

"I understand, Lexa would not forgive us if anything happens to Clarke" 

" Woah, wait you know Lexa?" 

Arabeth nods " Their daughter and mine are rather close" 

"Their daughter?!" Ontari helps, just how long had she been asleep 

Arabeth laughs "Clarke has an adopted daughter but as she and Lexa are married now. Madi is theirs" 

"Married?! What the fuck! They got married?" Arabeth nods "Holy shit! It feels as if they only started dating yesterday!" 

Ontari stares at Arabeth who is just calmly waiting for her to put the handcuffs on.

"Oh, screw it" Ontari mutters and throws the handcuffs down "let's go and see Clarke and then go from there, ok?" Arabeth nods and Ontari waves "lead the way" 

Arabeth smiles and phrases 

"What the..? Hey!" 

Arabeth reappears "Sorry, I forgot to say I phase. That's how no one knows we are here yet" 

"That is so cool! What a superhero power to have" 

Arabeth raises her eyebrows "superhero power?" 

"Oh, comic books" Ontari notes Arabeth's confused look "Never mind, how do you do it? Did you just suddenly gain the ability or where you born with it? Your parents must have gone mental every time you vanished from them?" 

"We gain the ability at puberty and do not abuse it" Arabeth replies calmly

"Bummer, I would have totally used it to for fun" 

Arabeth shakes her head in amusement

"You are fascinating" 

Ontari bows "Why thank you, one does try" 

"Come, we go and see Clarke. I will stay unbiased for now, for your benefit and when I do phase, just know I will be right next to you" 

"Okay" Ontari replies 

She follows Arabeth to the vent. Arabeth phases, leaving Ontari try to act normal but feeling absolutely awed that someone is invisible on her right. They find Clarke curled up on her bed. Ontari glances at the camera. Relieved to see it's light is red. Good, no one is watching at this moment.

"Ontari" Clarke whispers "It's good to see your ok" 

Ontari places her hand against the glass 

"Good to see you too Clarke, how about we get you out of this hell hole and back to your family?" 

Clarke smiles, her hand mirrors Ontari's

"That sounds fabulous but do me a favour. Whatever happens, don't endanger yourself, okay?" 

"Come on, where's the fun in the world without a little danger?" 

"Ontari" Clarke growls

"Clarke?" Ontari glares back "Come on, do you think Lexa will let us back down at the slightest bit of danger? To not give our all, to keep you safe? To get you out of here? I didn't sign up to be a fighter without knowing the risks and that one day I may die in order to fulfil my god damn duty" 

Clarke sighs, knowing she won't win this argument "Okay, okay but please try and stay alive, I am not worth dying for" 

Slowly everyone comes back messages related that all is good, there is nothing they can not handle in this facility. Both Ontari and Wells go about their normal routine, playing their part in the plan. Clarke sits in her cell and waits. Staring every once and awhile at the camera. Hoping like hell she gets to meet the being behind it. The bully without a face.


	27. Chapter 27

The stars, the quietness and calm of the night should be soothing but she is anything but calm. The nightmare haunts her. Lexa closes her eyes and shivers. The horrible dream takes over her once more

The corridor is dark and unfamiliar to her. A constant dripping sound irritates her. What is it? Where is it coming from? She starts to walk, searching each room as she goes. The sound grows louder as she heads towards it. The room lies ahead, it's door open but she can't see anything inside. She moves closer, her heart beats faster and a voice inside her screams 'don't look' 

Yet she has to know, has to find the cause of it. Drip, drip, drip, God that sound is so annoying. Something inside her whispers 'you know what it is' but she dares not remember, tries to avoid the answer that she doesn't want to face but she knows. 

The room is bare from where she stands, she moves closer, an edge of a table comes into view, she close her eyes. She can't go further but her feet move on their own accord. The dripping is so loud now and a scent of copper is so strong in the air she struggles to breathe. She had to look, she had to know. Slowly her eyes open and looks up from the floor to the table legs then a pair of feet, her eyes close and the urge to turn away staggers her but she has to know

Lexa slowly turns back and continues her gaze from the feet up the legs to a ruined female torso and, after what feels like hours, to a face she knows and loves. Those beautiful blue eyes stare at her and then there's that scream. That is when Lexa awakes, the scream and image of Clarke embedded in her mind, heart and soul. 

A sob escapes Lexa's lips, glancing upwards she doesn't see the stars but the image of Clarke that won't go away. Silently the tears fall. Tears of pain, frustration and the anguish of not knowing whether Clarke is alive. When the group entered the facility, the radios had gone silent. They would try and make contact if they could but it had been two days. Still no word, still no closer to getting up there to help. God, she wanted to scream, hit something but she did not. She would allow the rage and pain to boil until the time she needed it the most and one name alone played upon her mind, Gabain. 

She is torn, torn between seeking revenge taking the blood that would be hers to take but Clarke's voice echoes through her

"Jus nou drein jus daun."

How can she take revenge without betraying Clarke's wishes? How does one settle a violent crime without violence? She rubs her chest where her heart is, what will she do? 

Madi's voice behind her shakes her put of her thoughts 

"Bellamy and Echo are here" 

Lexa quickly wipes her face, trying to remove any evidence of tears and pain.

Taking a deep breath, she turns

"Let's hope they have come to tell us we can leave, hey?" 

Madi gawks at her "You said we? Does that mean I can come?" 

Lexa looks at her "You will be with me, stay at my side. If I say get out, you will leave immediately and quickly. Do you understand' 

"Yes but there is something I need from you"

Lexa studies Madi for a moment, hoping she will not ask her blood must have blood. How could Lexa answer when an inner conflict wages inside her of just that. What would Clarke want?

"What is it Madi?"

"Your word that if you are in danger, if your life is at risk. You have to leave, get out too. Clarke wouldn't want either of us to die" 

Lexa's taken aback by Madi's request. That was not what she had expected Madi to say at all and had not seen it coming. She looked at Madi, really looks and sees so much of Clarke in this young woman. She sees a future leader standing before her. How could she not give her word.

"My word Madi that I will get out before I am harmed in anyway. Jus nou drein jus daun."

Madi nods "Jus nou drein jus daun."

They walk back inside together quickly to see what Bellamy and Echo have to say. Both wishing it is the go ahead to take flight to the facility.

Bellamy turns to meet them

"We have a situation at the mountain"

Lexa's heart sinks, this is not what she wants to hear 

"What's happened?" 

"Apparently there are some unexpected visitors of the Shivara type" Bellamy replies calmly 

"Gabain?" Anger lilts Lexa voice

"No, someone else but they are looking for Gabain. They are asking to speak to you" 

"Fine by me, I'll take a ship and go see what they want" 

"Actually, the rover is ready with Indra and Markus on board. Indra insisted in on that" 

"The rover?"

"They don't know we have ships and we thought it would be best to keep it that way" Echo replies 

Lexa nods "Agree, let's go and meet our guests" 

Madi quickly steps up to Lexa's side as she goes to leave. They share a look and Lexa nods. Better to have Madi by her side where she can see and protect her. 

The journey to the facility seems to take too long for Lexa's liking, as she sits in safety in the back while Indra sits up front next to Raven. They had little information to go by except the Shivara had shown up asking to see their people.

"Just how are they able to walk inside the facility, isn't the air suppose to be poisonous to them?" Madi asks

Bellamy looks at her "Good question and we haven't an answer. If the air is no longer poisonous then we may have a big problem on our hands. The Shivara can return and take us down. They must have been able to do it quickly the first time round. We need to figure out how and be able to counter it" 

"Odd isn't it that that is the one memory we all don't seem to have " Lexa mutters, she glances towards the front of the truck trying to gauge where they are "Does anyone have any idea how they may have subdued us all?" She glances at them all

Raven talks over her shoulder "If we had these chips inside our brains then perhaps they could have used those to control us but then how did they put them in without us knowing? I haven't a clue and there's no record at all anywhere on how they did it" 

Indra adds "Perhaps they had help from someone?" 

Raven glances at her "You really think one of our own betrayed us?" 

Indra shrugs "It just seems strange that they could take us all down without a fight. Something doesn't add up" 

"The only question to that would be who would do that and for what purpose" Markus adds

"A few names spring to mind" Indra mumbles 

"Surely they wouldn't?" Markus looks at her 

Indra turns to stare at him "if anyone would, it would be Jaha. There has been something wrong with him since the word go. Always seeking and demanding more as if he is above us all" 

"True" Raven adds "Just look what happened to Pike and his son Wells" 

Everyone falls silent as they remember. From the moment Jaha came aboard he was nothing but trouble. Acting as if he was the most important person, demanding the best quarters, food and even an assistant. Pike volunteered to be the assistant and tried his best to control the damage that Jaha did but there was too much. 

Whispers began to spread that Jaha and those who followed him where their own justice system and actually floated people who got in their way. Pike knew something wasn't right and tried to gather information but it cost him both his reputation and his son. Wells mysteriously vanished one night and no matter how hard everyone had looked, there was no sign of Wells anywhere. Jaha conducted up stories about Pike which where backed up by witnesses and the authorities had no choice but to strip Pike of everything he owned. The one question everyone didn't have the answer or evidence for was Pike's son Wells. Had Jaha floated a 17 year old? A lot of people feared Jaha after that and he got mostly everything he wanted except for the one thing he most desired, a seat on the council. 

The council blocked his every move which infuriated him as he felt he deserved a place amongst them. 

Markus breaks the silence

"You know what bothers me the most was how quiet Jaha became after Wells vanished. He kept asking for a seat on the council. Hell, he could have started an uprising to take it because the people where scared of him and would do anything to save themselves yet he went quiet" 

Lexa shakes her head "Clarke told me about Pike and Wells when we where dating. How did a 17 year old just vanish without a trace?" She looks to Raven "Is there any sign of him amongst the sleepers?"

Raven sighs "Nothing, not even any John Doe's anywhere. Perhaps the rumours are true. Would explain how they got the idea for the ark floating's " 

"Wait, if Wells had been floated then how did he end up in the simulation and on Earth with Clarke and the others?" Madi add, she sees Bellamy staring at her "Clarke told me stories when I was growing up. Wells was one of the 100" 

"Yeah, he was" Bellamy replied 

He looked away, lost in the thought of those days, how he treated Wells. The embarrassment of it all rises through him. What a jerk he had been then. He shivers, was it really him or had he, like others been manipulated into playing a role somehow. He rubs his forehead as the simulation memories mash with his real memories but which ones where the real him? Please god, let him have been manipulated. 

Echo reaches across and touches his knee. His eyes meet hers and he just shakes his head. Echo nods and leans back. She'll talk with him later but knows what is bothering him as she's feeling the same way. Was she a spy, murderer or a great pilot who lived by the code of honour and protection. Would the real Echo please stand up? 

She glances out the back window of the truck, trying to gather herself as they pull up to the facility. 

Now was not the time to be second guessing oneself or showing any signs of weakness. Whomever these Shivara were, she needed to be on her game and if that meant being Echo from the simulation then so be it. The mask of emotionless slipped back into place. Her own feelings squashed and locked away. Except for one, love. She had a family and a man whom she absolutely would die for. Yeah, she didn't want to squash that down as love wasn't a weakness, it was a strength and if anyone threatened that or those she loved then she would fight. Her love was a fire inside her, just waiting to be released and burn those threatening to destroy her home.

Jasper and Maya met them at the entrance 

"Dyioza, Octavia and Lincoln are with the Shivara. They sent us to meet you and get you up to date as to what has happened"

"Talk quickly" Lexa says as she swiftly walks into the facility, eager for answers 

"There are only five of them and they keep asking to see their people" Maya talks quickly as they walk "They appear to have no knowledge of what has been happening here or who we are"

"They could be faking it, luring us into a false sense of security" Echo mutters 

Lexa looks at her "Just what I am thinking. Ok, let's see if we can find out the truth" 

Lexa is keen to put faces to an enemy they have yet to see. What will they look like? Grey skin? small? tall? Strange limbs? Or will they be just ordinary without much difference to herself? 

The raised angry voice of Octavia has them all rushing in to the big hall where they find Lincoln trying to hold onto Octavia while Dyioza stands between Octavia and five strange yet beautiful beings.

Lexa stares at the strangers for a moment. They are not what she was expecting. Tall, elegant with skin that changes in colour and has a pearlescent hue about it. The subtle difference in the males and females shows more as Lexa moves forward. Is their skin colour a match to their emotional state? Lexa ponders as a couple of their skins darken while two stay similar. 

"You tortured us, made us do horrible things and you say your peaceful? Octavia yells

"I do not understand, we came to learn and gain knowledge, how is this torture?" asks one stranger who stands a little bit forward than the rest

Their leader? Lexa walks calmly towards this being and addresses her alone

"I am Lexa, the Commander of my people. Who are you and why are you hear?" 

"I am Shi, these are my colleagues Jain, Mar, Hais, Ras. We have come to see our people but no one will take us to them" 

"That's because your people are cowards and have left us here" Octavia spits out

Lexa raises her hand "Enough Octavia" Lexa takes a deep breath and faces Shi "There was a virus of some sort that killed most of your people. The others have fled to a nearby planet."

The Shivara look at each other and mutter in their own language. God, Lexa wishes Arabeth was here to translate for them. She studies them, these Shivara seem to be utterly unaware of what has been going on. Do they even know of the simulation. She decides to see how they react to the truth. 

"It was one of your own who released the virus in order to help free us from the experiment that we were in" Lexa says calmly 

"One of our own? Experiment?" Shi stutters "What do you mean? We are a peaceful people, we do not do experiments. I wish to speak to my mate Kilana, where is she? I demand to see her" 

Lexa sees Dyioza look at her. The situation just seems to have gotten worse. She closes her eyes trying to figure out what to say. If only she had the commanders of the past with her, one brief thought and one of them would have offered advice but then, had the flame really existed? And how could they give her advice on how to deal with another race? Lexa opens her eyes and makes contact with Shi's 

Her voice softens "It was Kilana who released the virus. She didn't like what your people where doing to us and tried to stop it. I think she intended it to make them leave but it killed most of your people and, I am sorry to say, including Kilana herself " 

Shi stares at Lexa in disbelief "Kilana? She is dead?" 

"We have her recordings, if you wish to hear them?" Dyioza replies softly "and the evidence of what has been happening here" 

Shi glances at Dyioza and then back to Lexa

"This was supposed to be a peaceful mission" she mumbles and falls silent while the others chat amongst themselves

Pain washes through Shi as she processes everything that is going on and has been said. These people seem wary of her and the others. Have they really been experimented on? By her people? A shiver runs through her. Why would anyone, One name slams into her, the only one of the people she hadn't trusted on this mission. The only one she had wanted Kilana not to go with but he had pulled strings, manipulated his way on and even been allowed to lead the expedition. Gabain! Rumours had been quietly whispered about him and his ideas of superiority. He had finally been given an opportunity to do what he wanted without anyone else overseeing his work. As long as he sent his reports, no one had questioned it. They had only come because those reports had failed to arrive. How long had it been since they had heard from anyone? Since Shi had heard from her mate? Had Kilana been dead all this time. The pain lashed through her even stronger than before.

Shi staggers slightly, an arm catches hers. Her eyes open to find the green eyes of Lexa looking back at her. Was that concern in them? 

"Show me" Shi whispers 

Lexa nods "This way" 

Something about the way Shi reacts makes Lexa believe that Shi doesn't know what has been happening here but suspicion still runs through her enough to keep her guard up and be cautious of these people. Why have they returned? What do they want? Has Gabain come up with a cunning plan to lure them all into a false sense of security? Was this how it all happened before? Lexa watches Shi and the others. Carefully and quietly studying each of them. The skin colour of two of the Shivara have remained a greyish hue while the other three seem to change regularly. Her instincts tell her this is important , she quietly looks to Indra and nods. Indra is immediately by her side. Lexa speaks quietly

"Keep close to the two who are greyish in colour. There is something off about them"

Indra nods and moves amongst the others whispering Lexa's orders to them. The two Shivara remain unaware of what is going on. They’re own belief of superiority above these humans blinds them to Indra and the guards movements. 

Gabain's work held more interest and intrigue to them. What had he accomplished and learned? What entertainment had been had through the study of these unusual and weak beings?

Lexa watches as the grey ones carefully as their skins subtly change colour in a few places and how they mirror each other. She glances at the other three who stay the same. They're skin runs a variety of blues. She glances back to the two in time to see red wash through the grey of their skin. Does the red show anger? Passion while the blue sadness and sorrow? One of the three turn to the two behind and suddenly their skins stay grey, the red hues squashed quickly. 

Indra catches Lexa eyes and slightly moves her head. She has seen what Lexa has seen. The two standing slightly back are definitely acting differently from the other three. Quietly she reaches for the gun at her side, ready if Lexa gives the order. 

Shi watches silently as the truth of what Gabain has been doing unfolds in the video diaries and records. Her own lover tried to end it amicably several times but in the end she had to make the tough decision which took some of the lives of those she called friends and family. Shi hated that Kilana had to make that decision on her own, without her there to guide, support and help her. What to do? How could they ever make it up to these people who had every right to hate her kind.

The videos end and silence falls upon the control room. Lexa gives Shi the time to grieve and digest all the information. Intrigue washes through her as she watches the Shivara. The two at the back still show their difference by their colour and the way they stand so pompously yet Shi and the others seem to shrink in on themselves. Their colours variance of blues add to their demoralised state. This gives Lexa hope, will they help her get Clarke back? Hell will they remove the chips from her and the others head, allowing them to go and get Clarke back. Lexa fights the urge to demand their help and feels Bellamy and the others eyes upon her, waiting and wanting her to do just that.

The silence just adds to her pain, nothing she can do can bring Kilana back or change what has happened, can it? There is one thing that is playing upon her mind and Shi turns to Lexa  
“Where is this Clark? I would like to meet and talk to her”

Lexa breathes out slowly, this is what she hoped Shi would ask and knows exactly what she wants to say

“Gabain has my mate at his other facility and we don’t seem to be able to leave this planet to get her and the rest of our people back" 

One of the grey figures makes a noise “If you where to go to this other facility, is it to just get your people back or take revenge for what has been done" 

“Did I ask you to speak for me Mar ?” Shi says quietly but there is a power to her words, Mar stutters and Shi cuts him off “I thought so" She turns back to Lexa “ How can I help?” 

“You are going to help them?” the other grey one speaks up

Shi spins around and looks at the two Shivara “Both of you will return to the ship and remain in your quarters until further notice. Leave!” 

The two grey figures exchange looks and suddenly vanish. Shi shakes her head, how many more of her people would support and Luke what Gabain had been doing? That thought left her cold. Shi glances at Lexa 

“Please, let me make this right. What Gabain has done is not right. The reaction of Mars and Ras are not mine or my colleagues here. We are not monsters” 

Lexa replies calmly “ Can you remove the device in our heads that hold us here and allow us to go get Clarke and our people back?” 

Shi nods “It is the least I can do. However I have one simple request, Gabain and the others are mine to deal with”

“Agreed" 

Lexa holds out her hand to seal the deal. Shi looks down at Lexa’s hand, footage had shown that this was common among Lexa and her people. Shi tentatively reaches out, a slight gasp leaves her mouth as she feels the warmth of Lexa’s skin upon hers.   
“Do you mind if we get started right away?” Lexa asks breaking Shi from the spell of their hands entwined 

“Yes of course, the sooner we get Clarke away from Gabain the better"


End file.
